Le garçon tatoué
by DarkSombral
Summary: Naruto possède un pouvoir comme toutes les personnes de son lycée, il est pourtant seul et rejeté. Mais un nouveau venu va changer la donne et qui sait peut être lui redonnai le sourire. UA Kiba/Naruto.
1. Prologue

Titre : Le garçon tatoué

Résumé : Naruto possède un pouvoir comme toutes les personnes de son lycée, il est pourtant seul et rejeté. Mais un nouveau venu va changer la donne et qui sait peut être lui redonnait le sourire.

Disclammer : Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, ce n'est qu'un emprunt.

Avertissement : UA, OCC, Rating T puis M par la suite, Kiba/Naruto, langage quelque peu fleuri.

Salut à tous, après avoir lu de nombreuses fics sur ce site, je me lance enfin. Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma toute première histoire. C'est donc sans prétention que je la poste, elle fera plusieurs chapitres si toutefois elle vous plait.

Bonne lecture.

**Prologue**

-Pfiou, enfin le dernier carton de déballé.

Je n'en peux plus mais mon déménagement est enfin terminé.

-Eh Akamaru, pas trop fatigué ?

A l'entende de son prénom, il soulève une oreille et me regarde du coin de l'œil avant de se recoucher avec un soupir.

-Haha, je te reconnais bien là mon gros, lui dis-je avant d'aller lui gratouiller le ventre.

Vous l'aurez surement compris Akamaru est mon chien. Il est tout blanc et légèrement flemmard mais j'ai en lui une confiance absolu, il ne me laissera jamais tomber, c'est mon seul ami. Après cette parenthèse émotion, je décide d'aller le promener.

Cette ballade nous a fait du bien à tous les deux. Elle m'a permis de découvrir la ville de Konoha. Situé à l'écart, elle est malgré tout connue pour son lycée spécialisé pour les personnes comme moi. Je suis différent dans le fait que je comprends les chiens, Akamaru est également spécial, il peut se transformer en moi ou du moins en une personne me ressemblant trait pour trait. Ce « don » fait que je me suis toujours senti à l'écart, c'est pourquoi mes parents m'ont inscrit dans ce lycée afin de commencer une nouvelle vie et enfin rencontrer des personnes comme moi.

« Sonnerie de téléphone »

\- Argh, il est où ce foutu téléphone de merdeeuuuhhhh, AKAMARU où est mon tel ?!

-Waf, Wouf, me répondit-il en penchant la tête.

-Aha, jte tiens. Plongeant sur mon portable, je décroche à la va vite à peine essouffler.

-Allo… ah salut maman.. oui j'ai oublié de t'appeler mais j'étais plongé dans mes cartons…ça se passe très bien, Akamaru à l'air de se plaire, tout va bien, je te rappellerais plus tard…bisous maman.

-Waf waf.

-Akamaru te dit bonjour, bye maman. Bip.

Bon c'est pas tout mais on se lève tôt demain, on vas manger Akamaru ?

-WAF

-Non Akamaru… fais pas ça BAKAAAAAAHHHHHAHAH !

BOOOOOUUUMMMMMMM

Et voilà comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il est petit, ce grand couillon vient vers moi en courant et me saute dessus. Il oublie juste que petit il pouvait le faire, il tenait facilement sur ma tête alors que maintenant quand il est assis, sa tête arrive pratiquement à mes épaules. C'est donc légèrement plus douloureux quand il le fait.

-Ouille mes pauvres fesses, dégage de là BAKA.

Après une grosse léchouille pour ce faire pardonner, ce grand dadet se rue sur sa gamelle et me regarde avec un air de dire qu'est-ce que tu fout toujours par terre, donne-moi à manger plutôt. Après un repas rapidement avalé pour nous deux, direction la douche, un bisou à Akamaru et au dodo.

Une fois sous les couvertures, je pense un peu à ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici. Tout d'abord je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka, mes parents ainsi que ma sœur sont vétos et s'occupent d'un élevage de chiens. C'est grâce à cet environnement que je me sens plus proche des chiens que des humains. Akamaru était un chiot errant, je lui ai donné à manger et soigner car il était blessé et depuis nous sommes inséparable. J'aimerais vraiment vivre ça avec quelqu'un un jour. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis.

Un rayon de soleil filtre paresseusement à travers les rideaux et viens caresser ma joue. J'ouvre difficilement un œil et regarde mon réveil.

-7h47 hum il est encore tôt, me dis-je avant de me retourner et me rendormir.

-HEIN 7h47 mais j'ai cours aujourd'hui et c'est mon premier jour en plus. Putain comme un con j'ai oublié de régler mon réveil.

Je me précipite hors de mon lit, pour me vautrer gracieusement sur mon plancher devant Akamaru.

-Toi, ne te fout surtout pas de ma gueule.

Me relevant avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, j'effectue un repli stratégique vers la salle de bain en faisant mine d'ignorer le sourire moqueur du fourbe qui me suit. Après une rapide toilette, je donne à manger à Belzebuth et retourne en un éclair dans ma chambre, afin de trouver une tenue plus décente qu'un boxer. La tenue enfin trouvé qui se résume à un jean noir et un débardeur gris clair, je l'enfile en vitesse en descendant l'escalier. Ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle, fut la réflexion pertinente que je me suis faite, quand je faillis m'étaler pour la seconde fois en une matinée.

-Akamaru viens, on est déjà en retard.

-Wouf.

Le lycée n'est pas très loin mais il me faut tout de même dix minutes pour y arriver à pied. Je saute sur le dos d'Akamaru et nous nous précipitons pour tenter d'arriver à l'heure. Akamaru à une musculature robuste et une grande force c'est comme si je montais un poney.

-Courage Akamaru, j'aperçois le lycée.

Nous arrivons finalement devant les grilles et waouh cet endroit est gigantesque. Les bâtiments sont récents et l'extérieur est semblable à un parc forestier. Nous cessons d'admirer cette vue pour me diriger vers un groupe d'élève composé d'un garçon brun aux cheveux long et les yeux très clair, je ne pensais pas cela possible d'ailleurs. Un autre garçon est également présent, il est débordant d'énergie et possède une pilosité assez intéressante au niveau des sourcils. Une fille avec deux chignons sur le dessus de sa tête se trouve à côté d'eux et semble s'ennuyer profondément du monologue de gros sourcils. Je me dirige vers eux pour leur demander où me rendre pour me présenter à la directrice.

-Eh salut. Ils me regardent d'un drôle d'air. J'ai un physique atypique il est vrai avec mes cheveux brun bouclé indomptable, mes triangles rouges sur mes joues et ma canine gauche qui dépasse de ma bouche mais à côté d'eux j'ai l'air plutôt normal.

-Salut, t'est nouveau ? Waouh ton chien est énorme, comment il s'appelle ? Je t'ai jamais vu avant, t'habite ici ? Et c'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Houlà, une question à la fois, moi c'est Kiba.

-Waf

-Et lui c'est Akamaru.

-Super on va le promener, c'est part… Il fut coupé brusquement par une main sur son torse.

-Lee, tu pourrais au moins lui demandé son avis et le laissais souffler deux secondes.

-Oui, Neji a raison j'ai légèrement tendance à m'emballé.

\- Légèrement hein, se moqua la fille.

Pris dans notre discussion, j'oubliai le but premier de cette rencontre. Heureusement Akamaru est là pour me le rappeler en attrapant ma main entre ses crocs en tirant doucement dessus.

-Quoi Akamaru ?

Il me répondit en désignant l'horloge accroché sur la façade du bâtiment principal.

-Ah oui merci Akamaru.

Les trois me fixent ne comprenant rien à mon dialogue avec Akamaru, c'est normal j'ai l'habitude, ça toujours été comme ça.

-Oui je voulais vous demandais où je dois me rendre pour voir la directrice.

-Tenten vas te montrer c'est la seule qui y arrive sans se perdre.

-O-ok ça as l'air grand mais je devrais me débrouiller à la longue.

Neji nous regarde partir avec un petit sourire dont je ne compris pas la signification. Elle me vint une fois à l'intérieur en me rendant compte que le plus compliqué des labyrinthe est un jeu d'enfant comparé à ce dédale de couloirs.

-T'inquiète pas, la carte est inclus dans le matériel fourni.

-Délicate intention.

Akamaru et moi échangeons un regard et nous hâtons de suivre Tenten avant de la perdre définitivement.

Nous parvenons enfin au bureau.

-Entre, elle t'attend surement.

-Merci de ton aide.

-De rien, a plus.

Bon, bah c'est parti.

Toc, toc.

-Entrez.

-Bonjour, je suis le nouvel élève.

-Ah oui Kiba Inuzuka et je présume que lui c'est Akamaru.

-C'est exact.

-Bien tes parents m'ont rempli tous les papiers et m'ont informé de tes capacités. Tu as bien reçu le règlement de l'établissement ?

-Oui, je l'ai lu.

-Parfait, je n'en attendais pas moins. Bien, les cours vont bientôt commencer je vais t'accompagner dans ta nouvelle classe. Suis-moi.

Et c'est comme ça que ma première journée au lycée de Konoha commença.

Voilà pour le prologue, j'attends de savoir si l'histoire vous intéresse et si elle mérite une suite. J'accepte toutes remarques du moment qu'elles sont constructives.


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous, la suite est là. Je viens de finir ce chapitre, je vous le livre tout droit sorti de mon cerveau malade =) Naruto fait enfin son apparition. Je tiens à vous prévenir, Naruto aura une personnalité très éloigné de l'animé, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangeras pas.

Je tiens à remercier de tout cœur Kitsune (tu m'as poussé à publier ce chap au plus vite) ainsi que Remus J. Potter-Lupin, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis sincèrement désolé mais j'essaie de faire au mieux, j'ai quelques lacunes =( En ce qui concerne le rythme, je suis tout à fait d'accord certains passages sont vraiment rapide, j'essaie de m'améliorer sur ce point mais j'ai peur que parfois ça traine trop en longueur et qu'a force ça soule. Je suis toute ouïe si tu as des conseils pour m'améliorer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 **

-Ouvrez vos livres p.394, nous allons commencer par…

Toc toc.

-Oui, entrez.

-Excusez-moi M. Umino d'interrompre votre cours, le nouvel élève est arrivé.

Et comme à chaque fois j'entends les chaises se tourner légèrement vers la porte et quelques chuchotements parviennent à mes oreilles.

-Je vous le laisse professeur.

-Bien Mme la directrice. Approche-toi et présente-toi à tes camarades.

De carrure moyenne, les cheveux bruns attaché en queue de cheval, les yeux marron et une cicatrice lui barrant le visage horizontalement au niveau du nez, une aura très douce se dégage de lui. Je m'avance donc vers le tableau, suivi de près par Akamaru qui s'amuse à effrayer les personnes de devant. Avant de me lancer dans ma présentation, je regarde rapidement mes nouveaux camarades. Je reconnais les trois qui m'ont aidé tout à l'heure, ils me lancent des sourires encourageants. Pour les autres, entre regards amicaux et d'autres moins voire même flippant pour certains, les avis sont partagés. Il y en a même un qui regarde dehors depuis le début. Encourager par le regard bienveillant de mon nouveau prof, je me lance enfin.

-Salut, moi c'est Kiba et lui c'est Akamaru. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur moi à part que si on touche à mon chien c'est moi qui mord, finit-je avec un sourire rayonnant ou sadique tout dépend du point de vu. Quelques murmures s'élèvent à cette remarque.

-Bien j'en déduis que ton pouvoir à un quelconque rapport avec ton chien.

-C'est exact, on se comprend mutuellement.

-Je vois. Je suis Iruka Umino ton prof de français pour cette année. Tu peux aller t'asseoir, il reste une place à côté de Naruto. Il doit se passer quelque chose de passionnant dehors pour qu'il ne réagisse pas à l'appel de son prénom. Je me dirige donc vers lui. Il a l'air coupé du monde et ne prête aucune attention à ce qui l'entoure à part la fenêtre.

-grrrrrr

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Akamaru ? lui dis-je en le regardant. Il continue de grogner doucement en fixant un point devant lui. Je relève la tête et me retrouve face à face avec mon nouveau voisin. Je reste bloqué quelques secondes devant lui avant de détourner les yeux et comprendre qu'Akamaru grogné après lui. Plutôt étrange comme réaction, il grogne qu'après les animaux sauvages d'habitude. Je le détaille un peu, blond les cheveux défiant la gravité, de grands yeux bleus lointain, la peau légèrement halée et détails étrange trois fines cicatrices semblable à des moustaches sur chacune de ses joues. Ce petit détail ainsi que son air légèrement apeuré et distant le font ressembler à un petit animal sauvage, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça la cause de l'état d'Akamaru mais plutôt ses pouvoirs.

Le cour débute, Naruto a le nez collé à la vitre mais jette tout de même de petits coups d'œil à Akamaru de temps en temps. Lui se contente de le surveiller, la tête posée sur ma table et moi au milieu d'eux essayant de suivre le cours.

Après deux heures d'efforts intense, à savoir rester assis sur une chaise devenant plus dure au fil des minutes, le stylo qui décède d'une hémorragie dans ta main et ton chien lassé de surveiller quelqu'un de finalement inoffensif décide de s'octroyer une petite sieste juste sous ton nez se fichant de toi par la même occasion, la sonnerie de fin de cours apparaît alors comme une bénédiction. Akamaru se réveille d'un coup, un long fil de bave le reliant à la table, je range mes affaires et sort de la salle précédé par Naruto. Nous nous retrouvons dehors et le voit partir vers la forêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien aller faire là-bas ? Je suis coupé dans mes pensées par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me tirant le bras.

-Eh Kiba, tu viens manger avec nous ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas Lee.

Nous voilà regroupé tous les cinq assis dans l'herbe. Les rayons du soleil jouent à travers les feuilles de l'arbre contre lequel je suis adossé. Une légère brise s'en mêle venant se perdre dans mes cheveux avant d'en faire autant dans les poils d'Akamaru allongé à côté de moi la tête sur mes genoux. Je ferme les yeux, cet endroit est génial. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'assoupis lentement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Une plaine au cœur d'une forêt, une rivière la traverse contournant un saule pleureur. On entend les piaillements des oiseaux au loin ainsi que les clapotis de l'eau rencontrant la berge ou les rochers. Ce cadre est reposant bien qu'inconnu, je suis là, étendu sur l'herbe. Le soleil réchauffe doucement mon corps. J'entrouvre les yeux et plonge dans deux orbes bleus au-dessus de moi me regardant…_

DRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG.

Cette saloperie de sonnerie, je vous l'ai dit à quel point elle peut être fourbe et démoniaque. Me relevant, m'étant complètement étalé la tronche contre la pelouse pendant mon somme, je fais craquer consciencieusement tous les os de mon corps. En y repensant ce rêve était étrange, sympa mais étrange. Bon, si je me souviens bien, le matin on a cours et l'après-midi est réservé exclusivement au cours de maîtrise, autrement dit apprendre à connaitre et améliorer ses pouvoirs. Il se trouve au terrain d'entrainement n°3, il faut juste le trouver maintenant. Ah, un groupe de mec de ma classe passe par là, tachons de les suivre discrètement, chose plutôt difficile avec un gros chien. Une chose est sûre, nous sommes très loin d'être des ninjas.

Finalement on y arrive et on peut dire qu'on ne risque pas de se marcher dessus. Une vaste plaine entourée d'arbres se dessine devant moi. Une partie est herbeuse, l'autre rocailleuse, elles sont séparées par une rivière peu profonde d'où émergent de temps en temps des rochers. Quelques mannequins en bois sont disposés en petits groupes aux quatre coins du terrain. Akamaru s'amuse à pourchasser des papillons, pff ce qu'il peut être crétin celui-là par moments pensais-je en le suivant des yeux avec un sourire.

**Une heure plus tard.**

C'est pas vrai, il s'est perdu ce prof, il travaille ici quand même. Bien qu'il ne dise rien, Akamaru n'en pense pas moins. Un nuage de fumée apparaît d'un coup, nous surprenant un peu tous les deux. Un homme aux cheveux argentés en sort, un bandeau sur l'œil gauche et l'allure nonchalante il s'avance vers nous.

-Yo… désolé les jeunes, s'excuse-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude, lui reproche une blonde, les cheveux rattaché en queue de cheval haute et les yeux d'un bleu très clair. Il semblerait que ce soit une habitude chez lui.

-Haha, j'ai rencontré des enfants qui voulaient que..

-Stop sensei, l'interrompit une fille aux cheveux rose et aux yeux vert, l'excuse des enfants vous nous l'avez déjà sorti.

-Ah bon, haha.

Même Akamaru est dépité de son attitude.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler en groupes habituelles.

Une vague de contentement se fait entendre.

-Sensei, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Kiba ?

-Kiba ? nous demande le prof en haussant son seul sourcil visible.

Dois-je m'étonné qu'il ne soit pas au courant de mon admission au vu de son attitude ? Il regarde autour de lui, me cherchant apparemment. Je sors donc de sous mon arbre suivi de près par Akamaru. Il m'aperçoit, écarquillant légèrement son œil en découvrant mon chien.

-C'est donc toi, je suis Kakashi Hatake ton prof de maitrise. J'aimerai que tu me montre ce que tu sais faire. Akamaru et moi échangeons un regard, nous respirons calmement et fermons les yeux, Akamaru commence lentement à se transformer en moi. Sa transformation achevée, nous relevons la tête et nous nous lançons. Nous enchaînons plusieurs attaques en simultanées et parfaitement synchronisé sur les mannequins d'entrainement. Le prof à l'air plutôt impressionné du fait que nous faisons cela sans nous regarder une seule fois ou communiquer.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que vous êtes doté d'une grande force, d'une précision hors pair et d'un timing parfait à en juger le paysage. C'est vrai, on s'est peut-être un peu emporté à en croire les cadavres des mannequins agonisants un peu partout autour de nous.

-Je pense qu'on peut tirer avantage de la complicité qu'il y a entre vous deux ainsi que du don d'Akamaru afin de créer quelque chose de plus puissant. Bien pour aujourd'hui tu vas travailler avec moi et Naruto.

Parfait, je vais enfin découvrir son pouvoir et ainsi comprendre ce qu'il cloche chez lui. Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il aurait dû se passé selon moi mais il en fût tout autrement. C'est surtout Akamaru et moi qui ont travaillé, lui resté assis à nous regarder de temps en temps. Il n'a participé qu'aux échauffement et étirements, le plus basique en gros

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fourbus après cette première journée de cours, je suis plus qu'heureux de rentrer chez moi. Faisant plutôt chaud pour un mois d'avril, je balance mon débardeur à travers la pièce avant de me vautré sur mon canapé pour me faire sauvagement attaqué par une chose blanche et baveuse, vous vous doutez évidement de qui il s'agit. Complètement allongé sur moi, il me regarde la tête posé sur mon torse avec un air de dire même si t'est plutôt transpirant t'est plus confortable qu'un simple canapé.

-Maintenant que tu le dit, c'est pas faux, je pue la mort. Direction la baignoire ça me fera le plus grand bien et me rafraîchira par la même occasion. Je fais couler l'eau du bain avant de me dessaper. Et comme à chaque fois je me pèle le cul assis sur un coin de la baignoire à attendre que mon bain soit prêt. Akamaru dans sa grande bonté vient se coller à moi me faisant profiter de sa chaleur et me fait une léchouille sur la cuisse. Je lui caresse tendrement la tête en le regardant avant de voir un éclat sadique dans son regard. Ce fourbe avait une idée dans le crâne depuis le début et compte bien l'exécuter en me poussant dans la baignoire.

-Waf, waf.

-BAKA, ça t'fais rire ? je lui demande le postérieur et une jambe dans l'eau et l'autre pendant lamentablement hors de la baignoire, tentant de me rattraper pour ne pas me noyer de façon très ridicule. A en juger par l'étincelle de joie dans ses yeux et sa queue fouettant l'air vigoureusement, j'en conclus que oui. Je lui envoie une giclée d'eau en pleine tête, chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait visiblement pas d'après l'expression qu'il affiche. Reportant son attention lentement sur moi, je déglutis difficilement en sentant son aura démoniaque. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié. Je recule lentement avant de me retrouver coincé contre le rebord de la baignoire, ce qui est logique, dans cet espace réduit la fuite est compromise voire même impossible. Je me retrouve face à mon destin, maman fait quelque chose. Je ferme les yeux et attend la sentence. Elle se traduit par un véritable raz de marée dans ma tronche, cette vague est bien sur provoqué par mon couillon de chien qui vient de sauter dans la baignoire. Après une joyeuse bataille d'eau où l'intégralité de la baignoire s'est répandue sur le sol, je me lave enfin correctement puis sort de la salle de bain pour enfiler un bermuda blanc avec des fleurs noires et grises avant d'y retourner. La salle de bain est sans dessus dessous, il y a de l'eau et du savon par terre, les serviettes éparpillés un peu partout et Akamaru qui ne trouve pas de meilleure idée que de se secouer au milieu de ce paysage apocalyptique, à côté de moi bien sûr.

-Putain, Akamaru, ça te plait de me voir trempé ?

-Waf, me répond-t-il en secouant frénétiquement la queue.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Je m'empare d'une serviette ayant survécu au massacre pour m'essuyer les gouttelettes d'eau dévalant mon torse, certaines se perdant dans mon bermuda.

-Bon, puisque ça t'amuse autant, tu vas m'aider à ranger tout ce foutoir. Il me regarde l'air triste, les oreilles pendantes et la queue entre les pattes avant de se transformer en moi. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de me voir en face. Nous rangeons rapidement la pièce et pour se faire pardonner Akamaru me lèche la joue. Plutôt dérangeant quand c'est votre clone qui fait ça.

-Akamaru, arrête ça, lui dis-je en le repoussant. Je lui refuse jamais d'habitude sauf sous cette forme. Il me regarde les yeux triste en couinant légèrement et viens se blottir contre moi, la tête dans mon cou. Le contact est loin d'être désagréable, mais déroutant, surement dû au fait que c'est « moi ». Après une autre léchouille dans le cou cette fois ci, il se redresse et se retransforme. Je pars dans la cuisine me faire à manger encore un peu troublé. J'ouvre le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose susceptible d'être comestible. Il faut vraiment que j'aille faire les courses. Bon ça sera pâtes jambon pour moi et croquettes pour Akamaru. Je m'installe sur mon canapé pour commencer mon festin devant la télé.

POV Akamaru :

Ma gamelle englouti, un petit creux se fait toujours ressentir.

Je la voie, elle est là. Ma proie est vautrée sur le canapé quelque chose d'appétissant sur les cuisses. Je l'observe, tapi dans l'ombre, et me rapproche en rampant pas après pas. Je me faufile de fauteuil en objets suffisamment gros pour camoufler mon imposant derrière. Je suis de plus en plus proche de mon but. Ma cible est prise au piège, c'est le moment de passer à l'attaque. Je m'apprête à bondir, cette assiette est à MOI.

-Akamaru, je te vois. Remballe ta bave.

Et merde, tout mon plan tombe à l'eau. Je fais mine de rien, essuie rapidement et discrètement ma salive, me redresse de toute ma prestance et m'en vais d'une démarche royale vers mon lieu de repos.

-Haha, t'est vraiment débile quand tu t'y mets.

POV Kiba :

Ce chien me fera toujours autant rire. Je décide de l'imiter, la démarche royale en moins. Une fois dans ma chambre, Akamaru roulé en boule sur mon lit m'ignore superbement. Je contourne mon pieu pour me trouver derrière lui. Je grimpe sur le lit à quatre pattes et me rapproche de lui, il m'observe du coin de l'œil. Je lui souris tendrement avant de plonger ma tête dans son ventre, il en profite pour me lécher l'oreille. Boudeur mais jamais très longtemps. Nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 1, j'espère que la suite vous as plu et vous donnera envie de continuer à poursuivre mon histoire. Je posterais à un rythme surement irrégulier mais je ferais en sorte de ne pas trop traîner en longueur.


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut, me voici de retour avec le chapitre 2.

Un grand merci à Remus J. Potter-Lupin et Thor94 pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir de voir son travail apprécié.

Pour répondre à la question de Thor94, tu le sauras en lisant la suite =) bon je sais c'est logique. Je peux juste te dire qu'il y aura des similitudes avec l'animé.

Remus J. Potter-Lupin je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le point de vue d'Akamaru. L'histoire restera la plupart du temps du point de vue de Kiba. Je pense faire parfois le point de vue d'autres personnes, que ce soit humoristique et n'apporte rien de plus à l'histoire ou au contraire pour apporter un plus à l'histoire.

Je remercie Lucia-kun d'avoir mis ma fic en favoris ainsi que Mathiewpr, Klywen et Anju-san de me suivre.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2**

_Une plaine au cœur d'une forêt, une rivière la traverse contournant un saule pleureur. On entend les piaillements des oiseaux au loin ainsi que les clapotis de l'eau rencontrant la berge ou les rochers. Je suis là, étendu sur l'herbe. Le soleil me réchauffe doucement. J'entrouvre les yeux et plonge dans deux orbes bleus au-dessus de moi me regardant…_

Sluuuppp.

-Huumm.. sluup, sluuup, hum.. ahh qu'est-ce que ?

La voix enroué par le sommeil et la bouche pâteuse, je me réveille lentement. Je m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me passe la main sur le visage avant de rencontrer une substance gluante.

\- AKAMARU, pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin de me lécher l'intégralité du visage dès le matin, hein ?

Pour seule réponse, je reçois une énième léchouille sur le visage partant du bas du menton jusqu'au sommet de mon front.

-AAAAAAHHHH, tu viens de signé ton arrêt de mort.

Je me jette sur lui, nous faisant rouler jusque par terre. A quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, je m'apprête à abattre mon jugement sur sa petite bouille quand ce mécréant en profite pour ce transformé. Je suspends mon geste et « me regarde ». Il se redresse sur ses coudes et me regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est vraiment troublant, il peut vraiment avoir mon attitude et adopté les même mimiques que moi. J'en ai d'ailleurs complètement oublié ma vengeance, par contre lui ne semble pas avoir oublié comment on n'en ai arrivé là. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux humides, expression que je ne pensais jamais voir sur mon visage d'ailleurs, pour retourner littéralement la situation à son avantage. En effet, en un éclair je me retrouve sur le dos, Akamaru assit sur mon bassin, les jambes de chaque côté de mon corps et ses mains immobilisant mes épaules. Il me fait un grand sourire puis se jette sur moi et entreprend de me laver entièrement la partie haute de mon corps avec sa langue.

-Akamaru, arrête tes conneries. Il en a absolument rien à foutre et continue à me lécher le visage puis descend vers mon oreille.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêté abruti, lui dis-je en tentant de le repousser. Il relève la tête et me fixe tristement.

-Akamaru, tu le sais très bien, je veux pas que tu fasse ça quand t'est sous cette forme.

Il couine quelque chose qui ressemble à un « pourquoi ? » en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et m'approche de son visage avant de lui faire un bisou sur son nez.

-Voilà, t'est content. Je te promets d'être plus câlin avec toi mais c'est seulement au chien que je promets ça.

-Waf, j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait aboyer même sous ma forme.

Tout content de ma promesse futur, il remue son postérieur, qui est toujours sur mon bassin soit dit en passant. Bassin qui semble un peu trop content de l'attention qu'on lui porte. Cette fois ci, je le dégage vite fait de sur moi. Une fois debout et lui agenouillé face à moi, je me rends compte qu'il est trop tard, le mal est fait. J'ai une putain d'érection à cause de mon chien.

-J'imagine que ça t'amuse, hum ? Un grand sourire rayonnant de sa part me répond. Il va falloir que je prenne en main mon problème au sens propre du terme. Je pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, la démarche peu naturelle suivit par un abruti. Je me retourne dans l'embrasure de la porte et pointant du doigt mon chien qui en ai enfin redevenu un, je lui dis :

-Toi, tu restes en dehors de tout ça et de cette salle de bain. Je lui claque la porte au nez et m'adosse contre celle-ci avant de me laisser glisser par terre.

-Bon quand faut y aller.

Je passe doucement ma main sur mon érection à travers mon bermuda. Elle n'a pas du tout désenflé à mon grand désespoir. Je fais glisser mon bermuda et commence à me caresser. J'effectue de léger va et vient le long de ma verge avant de m'attarder quelques secondes sur le gland. Sous l'affluence du plaisir, je ferme les yeux et renverse ma tête en arrière contre la porte. Quelques gouttes de pré-sperme s'écoule lentement, je les étale le long de ma hampe et accélère mes mouvements de va et vient. Des grattements se font entendre derrière la porte.

-Putain Akamaru, tu peux pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes. Et ça ne sert à rien de couiner.

Je décide donc d'en finir au plus vite. Je continue un peu plus vite et fais monter ma main libre jusqu'à mes tétons que je titille. De petits gémissements s'échappent de temps en temps de mes lèvres. Je suis à bout, ma délivrance est proche. Je remonte au sommet de mon gland, en fait le tour et pince mon téton en même temps, ce qui me fait aussitôt me libérer sur mon torse.

-Ahh… bordel je suis tout poisseux maintenant.

Je me lève abandonnant mon bermuda pour filer sous la douche. Je me lave consciencieusement les cheveux et le corps afin d'enlever toute trace de ma précédente activité. Je jette un œil à la porte pour la voir trembler. C'est pas vrai, il peut pas rester seul. Je termine rapidement ma douche, m'enroule une serviette autour des hanches avant de sortir de la salle de bain, des gouttes d'eau tombant de mes cheveux et dévalant mon torse. J'ouvre la porte pour me retrouver devant absolument personne, ce grand couillon a disparu. Des marques de griffures sur la porte de la salle de bain, mon lit sans dessus dessous ainsi que plusieurs objets divers placé auparavant sur des meubles jonchant le sol à présent m'explique la raison de cette mystérieuse disparition.

-Mais quel… argh. AKAMARU, t'est où ?

Bon visiblement, c'est pas en gueulant comme un porc que je vais le trouver.

-Akamarruuu, dis-je d'une voix mielleuse, trop pour être honnête. Où te cache tu, n'ai pas peur je te ferai rien, continuai-je avec un sourire de psychopathe. Pas un bruit dans la maison, ce grand dadet pense parvenir à m'échapper. Il a surement oublié qu'à force de côtoyer les chiens et grâce à mon pouvoir, j'ai acquis les mêmes sens que lui, à savoir un odorat et une ouïe sur-développée. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur mon odorat. Ça y est, je le tiens. Je me dirige à pas feutré vers le salon. Finalement, j'aurais pu le trouver facilement même sans mon flair, ce couillon s'est caché sous la table basse avec son gros postérieur qui dépasse. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage à cette vue. Un léger tremblement de la chose blanche m'indique que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être servi de mon nez, il sait que je suis là.

-Akamaarruuuuuu, cette fois même la table bouge. Je te voie mon con, sort de sous cette table.

Etant très obéissant, il sort de sous la dite table. Certes il l'emporte avec lui et certes il s'enfuie ventre à terre mais il m'a écouté. Et non, je ne me mens absolument pas à moi-même. Je le suis donc à toute allure me faisant attaquer par ma table basse qu'il perd en chemin. Ayant des réflexes incroyables, et non je ne m'envoie pas de fleurs, je saute par-dessus et profite de mon élan pour me jeter sur Akamaru. Nous faisons un roulé-boulé rapidement interrompu par le mur pour nous retrouver dans la même position qu'un peu plus tôt, moi sur lui. Il s'est bien sur transformé pensant que cette ruse marchera deux fois.

-Pas cette fois mon con. Je le choppe par la main et l'entraîne derrière moi jusque dans la chambre.

-T'est content de toi je suppose ? Il détourne le regard et se gratte nerveusement la tête.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, hein ? il me regarde et couine doucement.

-Non, la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de foutre le bordel.

Je pars m'allonger dans mon lit et le regarde ranger son foutoir. Il me regarde de temps en temps la mime déconfite, je fais tout pour rester de marbre. Pendant qu'il est occupé, je me fais la réflexion qu'il serait peut-être temps que je m'habille, je suis toujours en serviette, heureusement qu'on est samedi. Perdu dans mes pensées fortes intéressantes, je ne remarque pas que ce fourbe a fini et s'approche de moi discrètement. Je le remarque en sentant quelque chose d'humide contre mon cou.

-Akamaru, te rend tu comptes que c'est à cause de ÇA qu'on a bousillé notre matinée à absolument rien faire ? Je le regarde, il est sur ses genoux et me regarde la tête penché.

-T'est pas croyable, il suffit que tu fasses cette tête pour que je ne t'en veuille plus. Bon, aller viens, lui dis-je en ouvrant mon bras. Il se précipita pour venir se blottir contre moi. Je lui saisis le menton :

-Mais c'est la première et dernière fois.

On sait tous que cette phrase est fausse, il y a toujours plusieurs fois. Mais bon, pour le moment je savoure cet instant de bien-être et lui caresse naturellement la tête. Je le sens soupirer contre mon cou. On doit avoir l'air malin tous les deux comme ça, en serviette. Oui lui aussi. Quand il se transforme il a toujours les habits que je porte au moment de sa transformation.

Après ce petit moment de tendresse, je me décolle de lui avec difficulté. Je me dirige vers mon armoire, perdant ma serviette au passage. J'enfile un boxer rouge, un bermuda en jean gris clair délavé avec un tee shirt blanc où une tête de chien version squelette est dessiné à l'encre noire. Je siffle Akamaru et m'apprête à sortir. Je l'entends galoper dans le couloir avant qu'un grand boom se fasse entendre. Cet abruti s'est pris la table basse qui a élu domicile dans le couloir depuis ce matin. Après un petit sourire de ma part, je prends mes clés et sort.

J'avais repéré un petit magasin pas très loin de chez moi, je m'y rends suivi par Akamaru. C'est un petit magasin de proximité, je devrais trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je regarde un peu tous les rayons pour tomber sur un étalage proposant des ramens. J'en mangé souvent étant petit, avec un petit élan de nostalgie, je décide donc d'en prendre. Il n'en reste plus qu'un, c'est étrange je ne pensais pas que ce type de nourriture était si prisé. Je tends donc la main pour m'en saisir, mais plutôt que de sentir le bord de la boite sous mes doigts, c'est une main que je sens. Étonné, je remonte mon regard le long de ce bras afin de découvrir son propriétaire. A mi-chemin, je tombe sur un tatouage, une sorte de queue qui s'enroule autour de son bras. Intrigué, je continue mon ascension pour plonger dans deux lacs bleus. Une mèche de cheveux blonde vient interrompre ma contemplation. Je resserre ma main sur… le vide, la boite s'est évaporé dans la nature. Je me rends rapidement compte toutefois, qu'elle s'est réfugier dans les bras du garçon tatoué, qui n'est autre que mon voisin de classe.

-Naruto ?

Surpris celui-ci préfère prendre la fuite emportant ma boite de ramens avec lui. Je suis un peu sur le cul de sa réaction. En même temps, je le voyais mal me taper la discute.

Après cette rencontre fortuite, je finis rapidement mes achats et retourne chez moi. Sur le chemin du retour je repense à Naruto, il doit surement habiter pas très loin. Je me demande s'il vit seul lui aussi. Je mange rapidement puis ressort me promener dans la forêt avoisinante jouxtant le lycée.

Ça doit faire plus d'une heure que nous marchons et je pense qu'à une chose. POURQUOI ? Pourquoi je suis trop con pour ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une bouteille d'eau. Akamaru me regarde et à l'air de penser la même chose.

\- Toi, tais-toi.

Je trace droit devant, histoire de ne pas voir son sourire narquois. Après quelques mètres, je débouche sur une clairière, scindé en deux par un ruisseau. Je m'avance à travers ce paysage qui ressemble étrangement à mon rêve, il manque plus que… le saule pleureur que j'aperçois un peu plus loin. La seule différence est Akamaru qui barbote près de la berge.

Sous les forts rayons du soleil, je décide de l'imiter. Je m'approche du saule afin d'y déposer mes affaires, ne gardant que mon boxer. Je m'avance vers le bord de l'eau, elle est fraiche mais agréable. Je progresse doucement afin de m'habituer à la température. Arrivé aux niveaux des cuisses, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Akamaru tout plein d'eau qu'il est. Il me regarde en mode dents de la mer, je sens la connerie arrivée. A croire que l'élément aqueux attise sa débilité. Me doutant de ce qu'il prépare, je lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied en plongeant gracieusement avant qu'il ne puisse m'arroser. J'émerge au milieu de la rivière les cheveux quelque peu en désordre, comme d'habitude finalement. Je me retourne, le grand couillon est dégouté.

En arrière-plan, les branches du saule bougent légèrement malgré l'absence de vent, ça doit être surement un animal. Akamaru est trop occupé à essayer de me noyer pour s'en rendre compte. Nous passons l'après-midi à nous baigner et à nous prélasser au soleil, sans savoir que ce n'était pas un animal qui se tenait camouflé dans les branchages.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà pour le chapitre 2, à défaut de ne pas faire progresser l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et peut-être même tiré un petit sourire =) le prochain chap reprendra le cours de l'histoire avec un petit changement.


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut, voici le chapitre 3.

Merci à Kyoko pour ta review, je comprends tout à fait ta préférence. Sasuke aura une place dans mon histoire mais tu vas me haïr pour le rôle que je compte lui attribuer. En tout cas, c'est sympa de m'encourager quand même.

Remus J. Potter-Lupin, merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste. En ce qui concerne la relation entre Kiba et Akamaru, elle restera ambiguë mais je te rassure elle n'ira pas plus loin. Pour la scène de masturbation, c'était surtout un essai. Ma fic comprendra des scènes explicite de sexe entre hommes (et oui mon côté pervers a besoin de s'exprimer) mais ce que je compte surtout privilégier c'est l'évolution de leurs sentiments.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

Pov Naruto

Cette journée touche enfin à sa fin. Je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi.

-Naruto ? Je me retourne, Iruka sensei m'interpelle de sa classe.

-Oui sensei ?

-Tu peux venir une minute ?

-Qu'il y a-t-il sensei ?

-J'aimerai discuter un peu avec toi.

Je m'assis devant le bureau face à mon prof.

-Naruto, tes notes baisse. Je sais bien que le français n'est pas ton fort, est ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je le regarde mais détourne rapidement les yeux. Il est le seul avec Kakashi sensei à être proche de moi, c'est pourquoi ils me connaissent aussi bien.

-Non, tout va bien. C'est seulement une petite baisse de régime.

Il me regarde d'un air dubitatif. Il me connait décidément trop bien. Quelque chose ne va pas mais je ne me vois pas lui en parler.

-Je vous promets de me rattraper sensei.

-Bien, tu peux y aller.

Je me lève et m'approche de la sortie. Je l'entends se déplacer derrière moi mais je ne m'attendais certainement à ce qu'il me retourne et me serre dans ces bras. Je reste bloqué quelques secondes, les bras ballants.

-Naruto, je.. je suis là pour toi, tu sais. Il me dit ça, tout en me serrant un peu plus fort et me caressant doucement les cheveux. Je le serre également en retour. Nous nous relâchons peu de temps après.

-Je le sais… Iruka.

Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Je ne l'ai jamais appelé par son prénom même si on se connait depuis longtemps. Je suis dans ce lycée depuis trois ans maintenant, je l'ai toujours eu comme prof.

Il me laisse enfin partir. Je traverse les couloirs et me retrouve dehors. J'habite pas très loin du lycée, dix minutes tout au plus. Une fois chez moi, je verrouille rapidement la porte. Direction la cuisine où je me sers un grand verre de jus de fruit. Je vais ensuite dans ma chambre et me pose sur mon lit, qui est contre ma fenêtre. Je regarde à travers celle-ci où j'aperçois la forêt. Je finis tranquillement mon verre devant cette vue. Je file ensuite prendre une douche. J'en ressors fumant, de l'eau plein les cheveux et une serviette autour de la taille. Je pars me préparer un bol de ramen puis me mets en pyjama le temps que les nouilles cuisent. Je m'empare de mon bol, jette l'emballage dans la poubelle qui en déborde déjà puis m'installe à table et attaque enfin mon repas.

Comme tous les soirs, je suis seul à cette table. Mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde. Ça va maintenant faire quatre ans. A ces souvenirs, une boule se forme dans ma gorge et une perle salée glisse doucement sur ma joue. Leurs morts m'as complètement traumatisé peut-être parce que j'été impliqué. La version officielle est un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Peu de gens sont au courant de ce qui c'est vraiment passé. Seul Kakashi, Iruka et mon parrain, Jiraya, savent la vérité. Il ne me voit jamais mais il m'aide financièrement. Il m'a également aidé quand j'ai déménagé ici à Konoha.

Je mets mon bol dans l'évier en compagnie des autres. Puis je file dans ma chambre, me pose sur mon lit et regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre. La nuit est tombée, la lune éclaire la forêt d'une lueur fantomatique. Je regarde un peu le paysage avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_La maison est plongée dans l'obscurité, je suis dans mon lit. Mes parents sont en train de dormir, je devrais moi aussi. Malgré ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ne dort pas dans la maison. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Dans le noir, une ombre en profite pour ce faufilé derrière moi et se dissimulé dans le salon. Mon verre d'eau fini, je remonte dans ma chambre mais je me fais attraper par l'ombre. Surpris, je hurle ce qui réveille mes parents. Ils descendent à toute allure mais l'ombre n'est pas seule, deux autres surgisse derrière mes parents les attaquant. Une d'elle donne un coup dans l'arrière des genoux de mon père qui se retrouve par terre, l'autre tient ma mère par les cheveux. J'ai peur mais je ne peux rien faire. Mon père essaie de nous défendre mais il se fait rapidement remettre à terre. Ma mère hurle de nous laisser tranquille, l'ombre qui la tient commence à la frapper. Face à ça, une immense colère gronde en moi. Je hurle, j'ai l'impression que ma tête brûle tellement j'ai mal. Je voie des choses voler partout dans la maison.._

Je me réveille en sursaut, tout transpirant. Encore ce cauchemar, ça fait quatre ans que je le fais régulièrement depuis cette nuit. Je me lève, enfile un tee shirt orange et un pantalon noir. Je regarde le réveil, il est 3h27, je décide de sortir faire une promenade de toute façons je sais que je ne vais pas réussir à me rendormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le soleil commence doucement à se montrer, ses rayons caressant et réchauffant mon corps. Je me réveille complètement pour me retrouver étendu dans l'herbe sous un saule pleureur.

-Qu'est-ce-que je fous ici ?

Je regarde autour de moi et reconnais le décor. Je viens souvent dans cette clairière, elle est très reposante et surtout éloigné de tout. Personne ne vient jamais ici. C'est surement pour ça qu'hier je me suis laissé aller et que j'ai enfin réussi à m'endormir. Je sais pas quelle heure il est, il doit être tard peut être midi. Je décide de rentrer avant de me choper un coup de soleil. Je fais toutefois un crochet par le petit magasin près de chez moi afin de refaire les stocks.

Je file directement au rayon des ramens. Je ne m'alimente que de ça. C'est le seul plat que j'aime et surtout que je sais cuisiner même si je ne sais pas si on peut parler de cuisine à ce niveau. Je suis en face du rayon et là j'ai une mini crise cardiaque. Il n'en reste plus qu'un.

Et là c'est le drame, je vois un gars brun qui a l'air fortement intéressé par MON ramen. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, c'est ma bouffe. Il tend le bras pour s'en saisir mais je suis plus rapide, je choppe la boite avant lui. Finalement, il n'est pas si lent que ça puisqu'il referme sa main sur la mienne. Il a l'air surpris, il regarde mon bras comme s'il en voyait un pour la première fois. Il bloque quelque secondes sur mon tatouage, j'en profite pour le détailler. Il est brun mais je ne vois pas ces yeux par contre ces triangles rouges sont bien visible. J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu mais où ? Je dérive le regard et tombe sur un gros chien blanc qui me regarde, la tête penché. Lui aussi à l'air de me connaitre mais contrairement à moi, lui a l'air d'avoir trouvé. Je reporte mon attention sur le garçon en face de moi pour voir qu'il a fini son inspection et qu'il est à présent absorbé par mes yeux. Il s'aperçoit enfin que je l'observe. Je profite de sa surprise pour m'approprier une fois pour toute mes ramens que je serre dans mes bras.

-Naruto ?

Hein, il me connaît lui aussi… Merde, c'est mon voisin de classe. Prenons son courage et la boite de ramens à deux mains et fuyons. Après cette fuite grandiose, je sors enfin du magasin. Je ramène mon article chez moi, je le garde pour ce soir. Je décide de ressortir, il fait trop chaud dans ma baraque. Je file direction ma clairière. La proximité de la rivière fait que le lieu est plus frais, du moins c'est l'effet ressenti. Je grimpe dans le saule, d'ici je sens une petite brise très agréable qui fait danser les branches de l'arbre. Je m'installe confortablement, à plat ventre, sur une branche assez large. Je pose ma tête contre l'écorce et écoute les bruits avoisinants, le piaillement des oiseaux, le clapotis de l'eau, le souffle du vent. Tous ses bruits m'apaise et me rend somnolent. Je finis par m'assoupir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par des aboiements et des bruits d'éclaboussures. Je me frotte les yeux pour me réhabituer à la lumière. J'écarte les branches pour voir ce qui trouble mon repos. J'aperçois un garçon en compagnie d'un chien… UN CHIEN, mais c'est pas vrai, il m'en veulent. Pourquoi ils vont partout où je vais ?!

Il vient de plonger, son chien est au bord de l'eau, dos à moi. Il refait surface au milieu de la rivière, face à son chien et donc face à moi également. Merde, il regarde par ici. Je remets les branches en place vite fait. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu. J'essaie de voir ce qu'il fait à travers les branchages, ça n'as pas l'air de l'inquiéter plus que ça puisqu'il recommence à nager.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Putain, ça va faire une heure que je suis là, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes et une crampe dans la fesse droite. L'autre et son chien sont enfin sortit de l'eau. Ils se sont sécher au soleil et je pensais qu'une fois sec, ils rentreraient chez eux. Mais naannnn, c'est trop leur demander d'avoir la paix. Et pour en rajouter une couche, ils décident de s'installer au pied de mon arbre. Heureusement que je suis assez haut, il devrait pas me voir même s'il regarde en haut. Ils ont l'air complètement crevé. Ils se sont allongés juste en dessous de moi, le chien est à moitié vautré sur lui. Bon, j'attends vingt minutes le temps qu'ils s'endorment et je me casse.

Bon le temps est passé, je jette un coup d'œil. A première vue, ça a l'air bon, j'y vais. Je descends prudemment jusqu'à la branche la plus basse mais je dérape et j'entends un craquement. Merde, quelques feuilles sont tombées sur son torse. Je me fige, à l'affût du moindre bruit de sa part. Ça n'a pas l'air de le gêné plus que ça. J'ai eu chaud, tachons de faire plus attention. Je descends rapidement à terre, réflexion faite je suis descendu trop vite. Et oui, doué comme je suis, je me retrouve à quatre pattes penché au-dessus de lui mon visage à deux centimètres du sien. Je retiens mon souffle. Je sens le sien contre mes lèvres. Mon dieu, faite qu'il ne se réveille pas. Malheureusement, Dieu est trop occupé à m'envoyer me faire foutre et à se payer ma tête pour m'accorder sa miséricorde. En effet, ses paupières commencent à papillonner. Putain, je me relève rapidement. Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose avant qu'il ne se tourne et se rendors. Finalement dieu est un peu avec moi, je profite de ce moment pour me carapater.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis enfin de retour chez moi et je suis exténué. Oui, ne rien faire est crevant. J'ai toujours mal au postérieur d'ailleurs. Vu l'heure, je vais me faire à manger puis filer sous la couette. Je sors ma précieuse boite de ramens du frigo et…. MERDE, elle est périmée. Je vous l'ai déjà dit que j'étais chanceux. Bon poubelle, je prends mes clefs et je sors. Je me rends chez Ichiraku, le meilleur resto de ramens.

-Bonsoir, Naruto.

-Salut, Ayame.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu Naruto.

-Je sais bien Teuchi, désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas Naruto, ramen au porc ?

-Avec plaisir.

Je m'assois et attends mon plat. Une main s'abat sur mon épaule, je sursaute et regarde à qui appartiens cette main. Son propriétaire est nul autre que Kakashi accompagné par Iruka

-Yo, Naruto.

-Salut Naruto.

-Bonsoir senseis.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé ici tous les trois.

C'est vrai, même si on a une relation profs-élèves, on est très proche. Quand ils sont avec moi, c'est comme si j'avais à nouveau des parents. Bon d'accord, c'est deux hommes mais leurs chamailleries incessantes me font penser à un couple.

Nous sommes enfin servis et ma distraction favorite commence, à savoir leurs disputes. J'entame mes nouilles en les écoutant parlé d'un certain élève qui as fait une certaine chose, là n'est pas vraiment l'intérêt, c'est plus leur réparties qui est marrante. Ils ont un caractère très différent, c'est pour ça que ça claque souvent. Mais ça ne les empêche pas d'être toujours fourré ensemble.

Je suis à la fin de mon quatrième bol (oui leurs disputes sont longues et j'ai un gros appétit) quand ils décident de s'arrêter et de commencer à manger.

-Naruto, j'ai discuté de ton cas avec Kakashi sensei et nous sommes tombé d'accord sur le fait que tu as un peu de mal en ce moment dans les cours. Nous pensons donc que tu as un quelconque souci et que tu ne veux pas nous en parler pour une raison que nous ignorons.

Merde, autant quand ils s'engueulent mutuellement c'est plutôt facile de sans débarrasser, autant quand ils s'allient c'est très dur de s'en dépêtrer voire impossible. D'autant plus qu'ils sont d'accord, là on a droit à un combo destructeur. Je déglutis difficilement sous leurs regards.

-Naruto, me dis Kakashi tout en posant sa main sur mon épaule, on ne veut pas te forcé mais on s'inquiète pour toi.

-Iruka sensei finis par déteindre sur vous finalement, c'est mot pour mot le style de phrase qu'il aurait pu dire. Je le vois d'ailleurs rougir en se grattant la joue. Je vais profiter de ce moment de gêne pour m'éclipser discrètement. Oups, Kakashi a deviné mon plan il va falloir que je me tape un sprint. Je me précipite hors du resto et court sans me retourner. J'accélère en entendant mes deux profs gueuler mon prénom en pleine rue. J'arrive finalement sain et sauf chez moi, je verrouille la porte et part me coucher après cette journée éreintante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveille le lendemain, dans mon lit pour une fois. Je me traîne jusque dans ma salle de bain, mon bas de pyjama tombant légèrement sur mes hanches. Je me regarde, mes cheveux partent dans tous les sens. J'essaye de les coiffer pour qu'ils aillent que dans un sens, sans grand succès toutefois. Je me lave rapidement puis file boire un verre de jus de fruit. J'ai entreprit de nettoyer la cuisine (effort surhumain de ma part à inscrire dans les annales), la matinée se passe donc rapidement. Je décide de profité pleinement de mon dimanche après-midi avant de ré-attaquer une semaine de cours. Je rejoins donc ma clairière, déserte comme d'habitude. Je me réinstalle dans mon arbre sur la branche la plus basse cette fois ci. Je m'assois contre le tronc et me laisse à somnoler. Je ne me doutais pas que je tomberais sur quelque que je connais, au sens propre du terme.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà pour ce chapitre 3, j'espère que ce petit changement vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut, voici le chapitre 4. Le délai est un peu plus long qu'habituellement mais le chap est plus long, ça compense enfin j'espère.

Merci pour ta review Thor94. Je suis contente que le POV de Naruto t'est plu. En effet, on ne sait toujours pas grand-chose sur ses pouvoirs ou sur la raison de son rejet. Mais si tu es assez patient(e) le prochain chap devrait te fournir des éléments de réponse. J'écris cette histoire en ce moment, je ne sais donc pas où je vais. Je sais seulement les grandes lignes et comment je veux que ça finisse.

**Chapitre 4**

POV Kiba

Plus qu'un jour de repos avant une nouvelle semaine de cours.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut bien faire ? T'a une idée toi ? je demande à Akamaru.

Comme d'habitude, il est vautré sur moi la tête posé sur mon torse. On vient de se réveiller et on n'a pas la foi de se lever. On se regarde et d'un commun accord, on repart au pays des rêves.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

On émerge finalement vers midi, je me prépare rapidement puis sort de chez moi. Je passe vite fait au magasin et par miracle, l'ogre des ramens n'est pas encore passé. Tout content, j'en prends plusieurs histoire d'avoir un peu d'avance. Une fois mes achats en sécurité dans ma maison, je repars vers ma clairière. Oui, j'ai décidé que ce serai mon jardin. Je m'installe au pied de mon arbre, Akamaru à la tête posé sur mes genoux. J'observe le paysage alentour, je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

Deux trois feuilles me tombent sur la tronche. C'est surement le vent mais je lève quand même les yeux machinalement. J'ai bien fait car je me prends un objet non identifié en pleine poire. Ça surprend également Akamaru qui se relève et viens inspecter la « chose ». Il le pousse un peu avec sa truffe. Mon Dieu, c'est vivant et d'apparence humaine à première vue. Le grand couillon a eu peur et s'est un peu reculé. Je le regarde et sourit de son attitude. Je reporte mon attention sur l'objet toujours vautré sur moi… pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un certain blond. Je vois l'étonnement dans ces yeux ainsi que sa gêne qui se traduit par un léger rougissement sur ses joues. Il balbutie quelque chose et essaie de se relever pour finalement mieux me retomber dessus. Nous nous retrouvons le visage à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Son rougissement s'accentue d'autant plus. Akamaru se précipite vers lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux, d'un air de dire « là où t'ai, c'est MA place ». Ils se jaugent quelques instants même si Naruto a l'air un peu intimidé.

-Tu sais si tu restes là, il risque de vraiment s'énervé.

Il me regarde avec une lueur d'incompréhension puis dérive ses yeux vers le bas pour constater qu'il est toujours assis sur moi, les genoux de chaque côté de mes cuisses. A ce niveau, ce n'est plus seulement ses joues mais l'intégralité de son visage qui s'embrase. Il déguerpie vite fait pour se retrouver à côté de moi dans la même position.

-Par.. pardon, jemesuisendormietapr..

-Eh calme toi, recommence mais doucement.

Il fuit mon regard et se gratte nerveusement une de ces cicatrices. Il a vraiment l'air gêné de communiquer avec quelqu'un parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment parler de discussion à ce niveau.

-Comment tu t'ai fait ça ? lui dis-je en essayant de toucher l'une de ses « moustaches ». Il se recule précipitamment, je reste bloqué la main tendue dans le vide. Il a l'air choqué que j'ai essayé de le toucher. Akamaru nous regarde tous les deux, c'est le moment pour lui de briller par sa débilité. Il fixe Naruto, qui me regarde timidement. Il ancre ses pattes avant dans le sol et remue son postérieur à la manière d'un chat qui s'apprête à bondir. Il lance l'assaut sur sa malheureuse proie qui ne se doute de rien jusqu'à qu'il sente un souffle d'air. Il se tourne mais trop tard, il se prend le grand couillon en pleine face. Il se retrouve complètement vautré sur le dos avec l'abruti sur lui qui entreprend de lui laver consciencieusement le visage. J'éclate de rire pour une fois que c'est pas moi. Naruto est abasourdi, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il essaie d'échapper à son emprise sans grand succès toutefois.

-Ah arrête…. mais arrête.

\- HAHAHAHHAHAHA

-Eh, au lieu de te rouler par terre de rire tu pourrais m'aider.

-Haha.. nan pas envie. Et je repars de plus belle dans mon fou rire.

Il est si inexpressif en temps normal. C'est la première fois que je le vois faire une autre tête que celle blasé qu'il a d'habitude. Akamaru semble se désintéressé de lui est préfère ce lancer à la poursuite d'un écureuil qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

-Désolé, il adore faire ça même si d'habitude c'est sur moi qu'il le fait. D'ailleurs, il te reste un peu de bave là.

Je lui montre l'endroit en miroir sur mon visage. Il rougit, pour ne pas changer, puis s'essuie le visage. Il est beaucoup plu sympa en dehors de l'école même si on ne peut pas dire que je le connaisse mieux, mise à part peut-être qu'il aime tomber des arbres et se réceptionner sur des gens. Akamaru rentre bredouille de sa poursuite et semble complètement dépité. Il vient s'installer à côté de moi et me communique toute sa tristesse à travers ses yeux. Pour ceux qui ne l'auront pas compris, il me fait ses yeux de chiot battu et abandonné dans un caniveau.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as mon con ? T'as pas réussi à attraper un pauvre petit écureuil et tu es tout triste ? lui dis-je en me foutant à peine de sa gueule.

Il me regarde et acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête puis vient se loger contre mon cou. Je lui caresse tendrement le crane, je le sens soupirer dans ma nuque. Un craquement sur ma gauche me fait tourner la tête dans cette direction. J'ai complètement oublié Naruto qui nous regarde la tête légèrement penché sur le côté. On dirait presque qu'il est jaloux. De qui, je ne saurais pas vous dire. Mes yeux dérivent machinalement et s'accroche sur son bras là où il a son tatouage. Tiens, j'avais oublié ça. Je me demande bien à quoi il ressemble en entier. Une idée se fraie un chemin dans mon esprit qui me permettra de le voir.

-On va se baigner ?

Le grand couillon pensant que je ne parle qu'a lui se relève tout content et se jette dans la rivière. On peut dire qu'il y en a au moins un qui est au taquet. Naruto est plus modéré, ce qui est je dois dire assez intrigant quand on connait son entrain et sa joie de vivre débordante. Je commence à me dévêtir espérant qu'il fasse de même. Il en est tout autre. Il reste là, bien campé sur son postérieur.

-WAF

-Tu sais, si on ne le rejoint pas, il va finir par bouder.

-Euh.. ah ben…

-Mais encore ? lui dis-je en cachant difficilement mon sourire moqueur. Merde je crois qu'il l'as quand même vu.

-Je crois que je vais vous laissez.

-Bah..

-j'aime pas vraiment l'eau et puis il est plutôt tard, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Il a dit tout ça en reculant, me laissant aucune possibilité de répliquer.

-Mais atte..

-Salut.

Il s'enfuit avec la même rapidité que la dernière fois avec son bol de ramen. Je me disais aussi qu'il reste aussi longtemps et essaie de se sociabiliser était étrange mais c'est un bon début. Akamaru a l'air de l'apprécier en plus. Avec un peu de temps, on devrait arriver à quelque chose. Je file rejoindre l'autre dans l'eau avant qu'il ne boude définitivement. L'après-midi se déroule assez vite ainsi que la soirée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Youpi, ce matin j'ai cours de maths. C'est sur cette pensée des plus joyeuses que je me lève. Tout ceci est ironique vous le pensez bien. Pour moi, les maths c'est le mal et dire que je dois subir ça deux heures d'affilée. C'est sur ses pensées des plus funestes que je me prépare. Je sors enfin de chez moi avec une tête de cadavre fraîchement déterré et une démarche de zombie.

J'arrive en cours, l'air frais m'a redonner une tête plus ou moins potable. Je m'installe avec autant de classe qu'un pachyderme sur ma chaise. Je tourne ma tête et à mon plus grand étonnement, mon voisin a à nouveau son expression blasée. Akamaru vient se frotter sur sa cuisse, ce qui ne manque pas de l'étonner. Il nous jette un coup d'œil puis repars dans sa contemplation du monde extérieur. Le prof rentre, une clope au bec. Bon, ma torture commence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Enfin libre et chose incroyable, je suis toujours vivant. Je pars m'installer sous le même arbre que la dernière fois pour manger, seul cette fois. Cet après-midi, on va travailler notre maîtrise. J'espère qu'on pourra arriver à concevoir une nouvelle technique.

La cloche sonne, nous nous dirigeons donc vers le terrain d'entrainement. Une fois là-bas, je regarde autour de moi. Il y a toute la classe sauf le prof. Putain, il va pas nous faire le même coup que la dernière fois. A en juger par l'expression du monde qui m'entoure, je pense que si. Génial. J'aperçois Naruto un peu plus loin, à l'écart. Je décide d'aller le voir avec toute la discrétion dont je suis capable, c'est-à-dire très peu.

-Salut.

-J'ai compris que tu venais par ici dès que tu as commencé à bouger.

Extrêmement discret comme vous pouvez le constater.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? il me regarde de nouveau avec son attitude blasée.

Il est vraiment très différent pendant les cours, c'est dommage. On dirait qu'il a peur du regard des autres. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il s'est laissé approcher hier.

Je devrai peut-être lui répondre. D'un autre côté, il regarde complètement ailleurs. Finalement nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivé du prof.

-Yo les jeunes.

Aucune réaction de notre part. Ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça puisqu'il entame son cours. Je me retrouve encore avec Naruto et le prof.

Nous passons une demi-heure à nous échauffer. Ceci étant fait nous passons au plus intéressant, la pratique.

-Je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose de mieux si on arrive à vous combiner.

-Comment ça sensei ?

-Akamaru peut se transformer en toi, peut être que toi aussi.

-Euh.. j'y est jamais réfléchi, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il savait le faire et été le seul à savoir le faire. Mais je vais essayer.

Je me concentre et ferme les yeux… Et chose incroyable, il ne se passe absolument rien. J'essaye plusieurs fois mais je n'arrive à rien.

-Argh, ça m'énerve. Mais comment tu fais toi, bordel ?

Akamaru me regarde la tête légèrement penché puis viens se placé à côté de moi et se met en position. Je crois qu'il essaie de me montrer comment il fait. Il ferme les yeux et sa transformation est quasi immédiate. Je l'observe pendant quelque minute changeant d'une forme à l'autre.

Je crois que je tiens quelque chose. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Je sens quelque chose, je crois que cette fois c'est bon. J'entrouvre les yeux et la première chose que je remarque est que mon champ de vision est au même niveau que d'habitude. Je regarde mes mains, elles sont humaines mais j'ai plus des griffes que des ongles. Bon c'est un début. Je sens quelque chose me titiller le bas du dos.

-Akamaru deux secondes, laisse-moi me concentrer.

Je le repousse sans le regarder mais au lieu de rencontrer sa tête c'est une queue que je trouve. C'est bizarre on ne dirait pas celle d'Akamaru. Je l'attrape et la met devant moi afin de la voir. Oui ce n'est définitivement pas la sienne puisqu'elle est marron. Mais elle appartient à qui alors ? Je me retourne tirant dessus sans m'en rendre compte. Il n'y a personne à part Akamaru qui a l'air de se moquer de moi, aller savoir pourquoi, et Naruto qui pour une fois est plus intéressé par ce qui ce passe ici que part ce qui peut bien se passer dans la clairière. C'est étrange, j'ai eu une petite douleur en bas du dos quand je me suis retourné. Mon Dieu, ne me dit pas que… Je descends ma main le long de la queue pour confirmer ce que je crains. Ohh PUTAIN, j'ai UNE QUEUE ! Enfin j'en ai deux maintenant….. et je crois qu'on vas arrêter cet humour douteux maintenant.

Bah finalement je commence un peu à me transformer. Je vais essayer de me détransformer avant de rester bloquer sur une forme hybride mi chien mi humain. Mais quelque chose m'arrête dans ma manœuvre. Mon ombre. Je sais bien que j'ai les cheveux qui partent un peu comme ils veulent mais jusqu'à maintenant ils ne se sont jamais regrouper pour faire deux petites touffes sur le sommet de mon crane qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à des oreilles de chat. Je glisse mes mains dans mes cheveux et je finis par toucher les deux protubérances. C'est bien ce que je pensais je me retrouve avec deux oreilles marron sur le dessus de la tête, une queue, des griffes et je crois même que mes canines se sont allongées. Mais le plus troublant est le fait que Naruto ne m'ai pas lâché une seconde du regard depuis ma transformation. Il n'est pas surpris on dirait qu'il est… intrigué. On dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit ce genre de chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te plais comme ça ?

Il rougit violemment et détourne les yeux. J'adore cette réaction, je peux pas m'empêcher de le titiller maintenant que je sais qu'il peut avoir une autre expression sur le visage. Enfin bref, pendant qu'il essaye de concurrencer les coquelicots à côté de lui, essayons de redevenir normal. Je me concentre et je me sens à nouveau normal, je vérifie rapidement que c'est le cas. Ceci fait, il semble que rien ne cloche.

-Tu as fait de beau progrès aujourd'hui Kiba, on va rester là-dessus.

Nous finissons le cours sur quelques étirements. On peut dire qu'on a bien transpirer.

-Ah au faite, les douches sont à nouveau disponibles.

Quelques réactions de contentements se font entendre. Au moins, on aura plu à attendre d'être chez soi pour se rafraîchir et se rincer. Je décide de suivre un groupe de mec qui ont l'air de s'y rendre au moins je ne me perdrais pas.

Après un petit quart d'heure de marche (ce lycée est à peine grand) nous sommes enfin devant les vestiaires.

-Désolé mon gros mais les chiens ne peuvent pas rentrer ici. T'as qu'as te trouver un cours d'eau. Il me regarde d'un air blasé. L'espace d'une minute, il me fait penser à quelqu'un.

Je me mets une serviette autour de la taille et file direction les douches. J'ouvre la porte et je suis accueilli par une lignée de popotins. Charmant. Comme je peux le constater, ce sont des douches communes. Elles sont seulement séparées par un petit muret arrivant à la taille. Je me trouve rapidement une de libre et entreprend un décrassage consciencieux. Une fois finit, je me dépêche de sortir pour éviter que l'autre abruti ne vienne me chercher par la peau des fesses parce que je lui manque.

-Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas Aka…

Apparemment, il ne s'inquiète par puisqu'il n'est pas là. Il n'a quand même pas essayé de trouver une autre entrée. Non je ne pense pas, je l'aurais senti arrivé. Je me sers donc de mon odorat pour le retrouver. Je file vers la forêt pour me retrouver face à une scène que je n'aurais jamais imaginé se produire.

**Flash-back**

POV Akamaru

Je suis couché devant cette foutue porte qui le retient prisonnier contre son gré. Je suis sûr qu'il se passe des choses malsaines là derrière. Je m'avance et gratte à la porte. Personne ne m'ouvre. J'essaie de l'ouvrir mais peine perdue, il faut tourner la poignée et non l'abaisser. Je gémie et me tortille sur place même si ça ne sert à rien. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider. Je regarde autour de moi mais ne voie personne. Je me pose sur mon postérieur, l'air abattu. Je pourrai me transformer mais aider l'autre abruti m'a complètement crevé. Un éclat d'espoir m'apparaît soudain sous la forme d'un éclair jaune qui se dirige vers les bois. Je me précipite à sa suite afin de ne pas laisser la seule chance que j'ai de libérer Kiba de l'emprise de la porte démoniaque. Je traverse le terrain d'entrainement à toute allure. Putain il courre vite l'enflure. Et oui, à force de côtoyer une personne au langage plus que fourni on finit par adopter le même langage. Je finis par le rattraper, il est au bord d'un cours d'eau. Je me jette sur lui afin de l'immobiliser. J'y suis allé avec un peu trop d'entrain je le crains puisque nous finissons dans l'eau. Il est surpris ce qui est étonnant. C'est une chose tout à fait habituelle de se faire sauvagement attaquer alors qu'on a rien demandé.

-Akamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il se rappelle de moi, je suis trop content. Je le lui fais comprendre à travers de joyeuses léchouilles.

-Mais non, tu vas pas recommencer.

Il tente de me repousser mais je suis plus têtu que lui. Je continue puis frotte ma tête sur son torse ce qui déclenche une réaction inattendu. Il éclate de rire. Je continue pour une fois qu'il fait une autre tête. Son rire redouble d'intensité. je crois qu'il est chatouilleux, information précieuse à garder soigneusement dans un coin de ma tête. Je m'arrête avant qu'il ne meure par manque d'oxygène. Je relève la truffe, humant l'air, une odeur familière vient me flatter l'odorat. Il aurait réussi à ce délivrer de la porte maléfique sans ma précieuse aide ? Je me retourne et il est bel et bien là, dans toute sa splendeur avec son air hébété. Je le rejoins à toute vitesse et lui applique le même traitement qu'au petit blond.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

POV Kiba

BORDEL DE MERDE ! Rire est possible chez lui ? Ça me perturbe tellement que je ne bouge pas alors que je me fais sauvagement attaquer par Akamaru. Ce qu'il semble remarquer puisqu'il s'arrête pour voir si je suis toujours vivant. Constatation faite que c'est le cas, il me fout la paix de lui-même. Ce qui est fort rare d'ailleurs. Je me relève et aide Naruto à faire de même. Il est complètement trempé surement à cause du grand couillon. Son tee shirt lui colle littéralement à la peau ainsi que son pantalon et ses cheveux partent n'importe comment encore plus que d'habitude.

-Excuse le, je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça.

-C'est pas grave.

Il regarde partout sauf moi. Je crois qu'il est mal à l'aise que je l'ai surpris pendant ce moment de faiblesse. Je le laisse partir, je pense que dans son état c'est le mieux à faire.

Sur le chemin du retour, je repense à tout ça. Pourquoi il est seul alors qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être un connard ? Et pourquoi il se montre sous un autre jour quand il est seul avec moi ? Bon c'est vrai je le pousse un peu. Mais si moi je le fais, d'autres ont bien pu le faire avant. Il a peut-être vécu une mauvaise expérience et du coup il s'isole. Non, ça doit pas être ça sinon il ne me laisserait pas s'approcher surtout que ça fait que quatre jours qu'on se connait. Il doit forcément y avoir une raison. Je suis tellement plongé dans mes réflexions que je remarque à peine que je suis rentré et que je me suis installer dans mon canapé. Vautrer serai le terme le plus exact.

-Je n'y comprends rien mon pauvre, dis-je à Akamaru l'attrapant par sa mâchoire. « Comme si tu comprenais quoique que ce soit d'habitude » me dit-il à travers ses yeux. Je le lâche, outré qu'il pense ça de moi. La soirée se passe relativement vite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Aller, plus qu'un jour est c'est le week end mon gros.

Oui, on se motive comme on peut.

Cette semaine est passé plutôt vite mine de rien. Je me suis bien entraîner à la métamorphose, j'arrive maintenant à me transformer. Certes je ne ressemble pas du tout à Akamaru étant de couleur feu. Autre petit détail, je ne dépasse pas le stade de chiot. Je vous interdis de rire, le grand couillon s'en charge très bien tout seul. A part ça, rien de bien nouveau. Naruto est toujours aussi refermé sur lui-même. La seule nouveauté est qu'il prend parfois une douche après l'entrainement. Par contre, il ne le fait que si je suis là et s'il n'y a pas grand monde. Cependant même si ces critères sont validés, il reste un détail capital à ses yeux. Sasuke. Ou plutôt Sasuke et sa bande. Là, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Il fait aussitôt demi-tour et on le revoit que le lendemain. Il doit se passer quelque chose de pas net entre ceux-là pour qu'il les fuie ainsi. Je sais, je suis pourvu d'un sens de l'observation légendaire.

Bon, petit cours de français pour le matin et entrainement l'après-midi, ça n'as pas changé. Le cours se termine et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'améliorer. ÇA M'ÉNERVE. Juste un peu. Bref, je suis pressé de filer sous la douche. Mais notre prof nous retient pour nous parler d'une réunion ou je ne sais quoi, enfin qu'on a juste le temps de nous laver rapidement avant de nous y rendre le plus vite possible et que ce n'est non négociable. Nous partons faire ce qu'on à faire. Je crois que je suis un des premiers à finir. Je pars donc sur le lieu de la réunion. En chemin, je me fais la réflexion que j'ai vu Naruto dans le vestiaire mais je ne l'ai pas vu sortir. En plus Sasuke et les autres était présent. Bon, il ne peut pas se passer quelque chose de grave. Il est intimidant c'est vrai mais ce n'est surement qu'une façade. Et puis, un bon coup là où il faut et ça fait moins les malins. J'arrive enfin dans la bonne salle où quelques profs et élèves sont déjà présent. Je m'installe à un bureau et attend.

Quinze minutes plus tard, tout le monde est là, à l'exception d'une certaine tête blonde. Les profs commencent la réunion mais sont rapidement interrompu par Iruka sensei qui les coupe. Je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'absent. Je me propose pour aller le chercher. Connaissant son odeur, je le trouve en très peu de temps. Il est toujours dans le bâtiment des douches. Il s'est noyé ou quoi ? J'ouvre la porte, personne dans les vestiaires. Bizarre je suis sûr qu'il est là. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.Où est ce qu'il est ? Mon odorat est embrouillé par plusieurs odeurs mélangées. La première est clairement reconnaissable : la sueur. La deuxième je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je rentre dans les douches. Personne non plus mais l'odeur y est plus présente. Elle m'attaque littéralement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ici ? Je ressors et entend quelque chose bouger. Je me retourne et je le voie. Il est allongé par terre en position fœtale et entièrement nu. BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE. Je me précipite vers lui.

-Hey Naruto.

Il a un tressaillement et se recule comme il peut. Il est complétement apeuré. Et c'est là que je les voies. Quelques traces d'un liquide blanchâtre parfaitement reconnaissable. Mon Dieu, ne me dit pas que….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fin un peu sadique, je le sais bien. Malheureusement vous aller me détester encore plus car je suis en vacances pour trois semaines et qu'il y a de fortes chances que je ne publie pas avant ce délai. Sur ce j'espère que la fic vous plait toujours surtout qu'on rentre vraiment dans le vif de l'histoire.

Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont, pour les autres je n'ai qu'un mot : courage.

A plus.


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut, bonne nouvelle le chap 5 arrive plus tôt que prévu. Vos reviews m'ont motivé à le publier au plus tôt. Le chapitre 6 devrait arriver également assez vite.

Bon, Thor94 et Alycia Panther ne me détester pas pour la fin du chap précédent ni pour celui-ci. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de recommencer, vous comprendrai à la fin de votre lecture.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 **

Je reste bloqué et choqué pendant plusieurs secondes. Putain.. il s'est vraiment fait… violer.. Je m'approche de lui mais il recule à chaque pas que je fais. C'est pas bon, il est complétement terrifié. Akamaru tente une approche qui a l'air mieux accepté. Il se couche contre lui afin de le calmer et le réchauffer. Ses tremblements se calment légèrement. Je décide alors de me transformer en chiot. Je m'avance prudemment vers lui. Il ne m'a pas encore vu, j'en profite pour me glisser contre lui entre ses bras. Il est surpris mais ne me repousse pas, il me serre même, ce qui par contre me surprends. Nous restons comme ça quelques instants. Il a l'air plus calme, les battements de son cœur on bien diminué. Je me retourne et regarde son visage. Il est tout ébouriffé et il a des traces de larmes séché sur les joues. Je me rapproche de lui pour les lui enlever. Il se laisse faire docilement. Une fois fini, il me caresse doucement la tête. J'aperçois une serviette un peu plus loin, je m'en saisis et lui rapporte. Il s'est redressé en position assise entre temps. Akamaru m'aide à l'enrouler dedans. Dans son état actuel c'est juste impossible de l'habiller. Il ne bouge pas de lui-même et étant des chiens nous-mêmes nous ne pouvons rien faire. La seule chose possible est d'alerter un des profs. Akamaru reste avec lui pendant que moi je pars à toute allure dans les couloirs. Je me rends dans la salle de la réunion.

Arrivé à destination, je me précipite sur Iruka sensei. A mon expression alarmé et surtout dû au fait que je sois transformé, il comprend qu'il y a un problème. Je repars de la salle, m'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour voir s'il me suit. C'est le cas, même Kakashi sensei est de la partie. Nous filons à toute vitesse dans les douches. Naruto n'a pas bougé, Akamaru le réconforte comme il peut. Les profs sont troublés mais ils n'ont pas tout vu. Je leur indique d'un mouvement de tête les traces qui sont toujours sur le sol. Iruka sensei met sa main devant la bouche. Il est écœurer mais extrêmement en colère en même temps. Je le vois trembler légèrement, de rage j'imagine. Kakashi sensei s'approche de Naruto, je me place rapidement devant lui et grogne face à mon prof de maîtrise espérant lui faire comprendre de ne pas l'approcher. Naruto relève la tête et semble surpris que je le défende. Kakashi comprend le message et ne bouge plus. J'entends Naruto se déplacer derrière moi, il m'attrape et me pose sur ses genoux tout en me caressant.

-Tu peux le laisser venir, il ne me fera rien.

Je le regarde intrigué, il semble être revenu à lui-même et surtout il leur fait confiance. Kakashi et Iruka s'approchent sans gestes brusques.

-Gentil le chien, me dit-il tout en continuant de me caresser la tête et le corps.

C'est moi ou il croit que je suis vraiment un chien ? Bon pour le moment, ce n'est pas le plus important. Les deux profs l'aide à se mettre debout et en profite pour l'habiller avec les vêtements qui traîne dans les parages. Akamaru et moi les regardons faire puis nous les suivons l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il semble un peu retissant mais quand il voit qu'on le suit, il se détend sensiblement et se laisse emmener. Une fois arrivé, la personne chargée de l'endroit nous accueille mais quand elle voit que c'est Naruto qui a besoin de ses soins, son visage change radicalement. Une grande tristesse se lit sur ses traits. Elle les suit du regard le poser sur le lit du fond, apparemment c'est le « sien ».

-On vous le laisse, on va en informez les autres. Prenez en soin.

-Comme d'habitude messieurs, ne vous en faites pas.

Comme d'habitude ? Il vient souvent ici mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec lui ? Je vois Iruka se diriger vers Naruto, il se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques instants. Iruka se penche et dépose un baiser sur son front. Ils sont plus proches qu'il n'y parait. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi prend l'infirmière à part.

-Nous pensons que quelqu'un à abuser de lui. Elle est choqué ce qui est normal.

-Tu a une idée de qui ça peut être ? ils se fixent quelque instants.

-Oui, tu as une idée de qui est derrière tout ça. Je sais bien qu'ils sont en mauvais terme mais il ne ferait pas une chose pareille.

Le regard de Kakashi est plus qu'éloquent. Je crois savoir de qui ils parlent. Si un certain brun aux yeux noirs et sa bande de petits copains y sont pour quelque chose, je vous jure qu'il va se manger un coup bien placé qui les lui remontera jusqu'aux omoplates.

Kakashi prend congés et attend Iruka à la porte. Iruka s'en va avec un dernier regard pour le blond. Je regarde l'infirmière se diriger vers lui pour le soigner. Elle n'est pas très vieille, la trentaine je dirais. Elle est élancée et doté d'une chevelure indomptable noire. Un petit détail, elle a de magnifiques yeux rouges.

-Alors Naruto, c'est pour quoi cette fois ci ? Elle le regarde mais il détourne les yeux. Elle lui touche le genou mais il tressaille. Il lui fait confiance mais moins qu'à Iruka.

-Naruto, il va falloir que je regarde en dessous de tes vêtements pour voir si tu es blessé. Je te laisse le choix soit je t'aide à les enlever soit tu te débrouille tout seul.

-Je.. je préfère seul.

-D'accord, je serai dans la pièce à côté. Appelle-moi quand tu as fini.

Elle s'en va et ferme la porte derrière elle. Naruto prend une profonde inspiration avant de passer son tee shirt par-dessous sa tête. Il le pose négligemment au pied de son lit puis descend de celui-ci me tournant le dos par la même occasion. Et là, je découvre ce qui titillait ma curiosité. Son tatouage. C'est en faite plusieurs queues qui sont tatoué en noir. Mais elles ne sont pas colorisé à l'intérieur, c'est étrange. Elles partent toutes du bas de son dos, à la fin de la colonne vertébrale. Elles montent pratiquement toutes excepté deux. Les deux plus basses se dirigent vers son torse, une à droite, une à gauche. Deux autres partent sur les bras s'enroulant à la manière d'un serpent. Celle de droite est plus courte, elle s'arrête au niveau d'une manche de tee shirt c'est pour cette raison que j'ai vu que la gauche. Les deux plus hautes finissent, l'une sur son omoplate droite, l'autre continue jusque derrière son oreille gauche. Les deux autres restantes s'orientent vers le bas en dessous de son pantalon. Pantalon qui rejoint rapidement son tee shirt. Ce qui me permet de voir les deux dernières qui s'enroulent autour de ces jambes. C'est plutôt un grand tatouage. C'est bizarre qu'une personne avec cette personnalité possède un tatouage d'une telle envergure. Il se rassoit dans son lit puis appelle l'infirmière.

-Kurenai, j'ai fini.

Elle rentre et commence son inspection. Il est moins tendu mais il est loin d'être serein.

-Bon à part quelques bleus, rien de bien grave. Il va maintenant falloir que je jette un coup d'œil à ce qu'il y a là-dessus, dit-elle en désignant son boxer.

-Pou.. pourquoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je regarde juste. Je ne te touche pas, promis.

Il acquiesce puis baisse doucement son sous vêtement. Je détourne les yeux par pudeur.

-Naruto, décrispe-toi un peu.

Je reporte mon attention sur le lit en face de moi. Il est à moitié avachi sur le dos, les genoux replié et crispé. Elle essai qu'il le fasse mais sans le toucher ça risque d'être dur. D'un autre côté, si elle le fait ça risque de le brusquer. Je décide d'intervenir. Je m'approche puis saute sur le lit. Il me regarde avec une lueur d'espoir comme si je pouvais faire arrêter l'inspection de son postérieur.

-Viens là.

Je m'installe assis sur sa poitrine. Il me caresse doucement la tête presque tendrement. Au moins ça a le mérite de le détendre puisqu'il desserre progressivement les cuisses. Elle peut ainsi poursuivre son examination. Je vois bien sur son visage qu'il a du mal à se laissé toucher. Je lui lèche le bout de son nez pour lui donner du courage. Son esprit est ainsi détourné et l'infirmière peut finir ce qu'elle a commencé. Le soulagement ce lit sur ces traits, il n'aurait donc pas été violé. Pourtant je n'ai pas inventé les traces sur le sol des douches et son comportement est plus que révélateur.

-J'ai fini, je te laisse tranquille. Je vais prévenir Iruka et Kakashi de ton état. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es entre de bonnes mains ou plutôt pattes devrais-je dire, lui dis-t-elle en me désignant ainsi qu'Akamaru. E

lle s'en va pendant que je m'écarte pour le laisser se rhabiller. Merde c'est quoi cette sensation ? Putain je crois que je ne vais plus pourvoir tenir ma transformation bien longtemps, il vaudrait mieux que je me casse en vitesse. Je saute du lit mais je me fais rattraper en plein vol.

-Reste... s'il te plait.. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus triste. C'est moi le chiot pas lui, il ne devrait pas pouvoir faire ces yeux là. Mais si je me métamorphose devant lui, il va le prendre mal, très mal. Je me débats et arrive enfin à me sortir de ces bras. Il faut que je me magne. Je dérape sur le carrelage et atteins la sortie. J'ai à peine eu le temps de passer la porte que je change de forme. Je me retrouve donc allongé de tout mon long par terre avec toute la classe du monde. Au moins il pense toujours que ce n'étais qu'un chien. Je jette un coup d'œil à travers la porte. Il a les yeux dans le vide.

-Pourquoi tout le monde me laisse ?

Il a murmuré cette phrase mais je suis sûr de l'avoir entendue. Je sens un pincement dans ma poitrine. Akamaru le ressens aussi, il se presse contre Naruto. Il se jette à son cou et le serre très fort contre lui. Des larmes dévalent son visage. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça. J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir, c'est sûrement l'infirmière et les profs qui reviennent. Je me redresse et attends leurs arrivés.

-Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Chut pas si fort, Naruto ne sait pas que c'était moi le chiot. Il risque de mal le prendre s'il l'apprend.

-Il ne t'a pas vu te transformer ?

-A mon avis, il n'était pas vraiment en état de remarquer quoi que ce soit. Alors vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Normalement je ne devrais pas te le dire puisque tu es un élève.

-Mai..

-Mais comme tu as été impliqué et que je pense que tu peux le faire parler, je vais te dire ce que je pense qu'il s'est passé.

Son explication dure dix bonnes minutes. Apparemment un groupe de garçons, elle ne peut pas dire exactement combien pour le moment, l'a coincé dans les douches. Ils ont dû le tenir très fort pour l'empêcher de fuir ce qui explique les bleus au niveau des bras et des épaules. Des traces de fluides corporels était présent sur lui mais ce n'était pas le sien. Elle ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mais il n'a pas été abusé.

-Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il n'a pas été violé.

-QUOI ? Et ça vous suffit ? Il est complètement apeuré et ça vous.. Je m'arrête en pleine tirade à cause de la tête d'Iruka. Il est autant en colère que moi si ce n'est plus.

-Kiba, on a conscience que ce qu'il s'est passé est grave malheureusement si on ne sait pas qui c'est, on ne peut rien faire.

Je les regarde tous les trois.

-On à tous une idée de qui ça peut être et quelque chose me dit qu'on pense tous à la même personne.

-On ne peut rien faire sur des suppositions.

-Mai..

-Si on avait un ou des noms on pourrait.. mais on a rien. La discussion est close Kiba.

Ils s'en vont sur cette phrase de Kakashi. Je crois qu'il m'a subtilement donné l'ordre de faire parler Naruto. A vos ordres chef, je lui ferai cracher le morceau et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Toc toc.

Je passe la tête à travers la porte. Il me regarde, il caresse toujours Akamaru qui est allongé sur son lit à côté de lui.

-Je peux rentrer ?

Il me fixe toujours, je lève un sourcil attendant sa réponse. Il acquiesce lentement de la tête.

-Akamaru ne t'as pas embêté au moins ? Il me fuit du regard et ne me répond pas. Il a la main crispé dans le pelage d'Akamaru.

-Ils m'ont raconté pour… Il se crispe à mes mots. Je vais te laisser, tu ne dois pas avoir envie d'en parler. A plus Naruto.

Il relève la tête étonné mais son expression redevient très vite neutre. Je me dirige vers la sortie, Akamaru sur les talons. J'entends Naruto se tortillais sur son lit.

-T'aurais pas vu un chiot dans le couloir ?

Je me stoppe à cette phrase puis me retourne. Il a la tête baissé et se triture les doigts.

-Un chiot marron ?

Il relève la tête à toute vitesse et me fixe avec une lueur d'espoir.

-OUI. Je ne sais pas s'il appartient à quelqu'un mais il n'a pas de collier. C'est peut être un ami de ton chien il nous a suivi jusqu'ici alors je me disais qu'il pouvait rester mais il s'est enfuit..

Je hausse les sourcils tellement hauts qu'ils ont du se perdre dans mes cheveux.

-Il t'arrive de faire des phrases aussi longues ? j'arbore un sourire en coin moqueur. Il a vraiment l'air d'apprécier ce « chiot », je pourrais peut être m'en servir pour le mettre en confiance.

-T'as raison sur un point, c'est un pote à Akamaru. S'il revient, ça te plairait ?

Il secoue la tête frénétiquement et je crois même déceler une pointe de joie au fond de ses iris.

-Bon bah tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire mon gros.

Akamaru me regarde avec un air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? D'un autre côté, je suis obligé de te suivre dans tes délires, alors allons y. » Il me fait un signe me disant qu'il roule dans mon plan. Akamaru se barre en courant.

-Où il va ? me demande-t-il d'une petite voie.

-Il va chercher celui qui compte tant à tes yeux. Il rougit légèrement et fuit mon regard.

-Bon je te laisse.

-Att..attend.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu peux rester le temps qu'ils reviennent ?

-Ils vont revenir dans peu de temps…

-ste plait.

Ça lui coute de dire ça, je le vois bien. Mais si je ne pars pas, le chiot ne viendra jamais. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose.

-J'ai vu qu'il y a un distributeur de boissons dans le couloir et j'ai trop soif. Je reviens dans deux minutes, promis.

Je finis ma phrase alors que je suis déjà dans le couloir afin de l'empêcher de répliquer. Je pars au fond du couloir rejoindre le grand couillon qui se fout de ma gueule de savoir dans quel pétrin je me suis mis.

-Super Kiba à un super plan, haha. Si Akamaru en avais, je crois qu'il serait en train de lever un sourcil en ce moment. Tout content de mon jeu de mots à deux balles, j'amorce la mise en route de mon plan.

POV Naruto

Ça va bientôt faire deux minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Waf.

-Salut ptit chien.

Un grand sourire irradie mon visage sans que je m'en rende compte. C'est un shiba inu, j'adore cette race de chien. Il est de couleur alezan brulé* j'en avais jamais vu de cette couleur-là. Il a deux belle bille noires, le genre de regard qui vous attendris à la première seconde. Il est encore jeune, trois ou quatre mois je dirai, il n'est plus tout à fait un chiot mais ce n'est pas encore un adulte. Il est déjà sur mon lit et me léchouille le bras, ça change du grand blanc baveux. Je relève la tête et voit Kiba accoudé à la porte.

-Alors, t'a retrouvé ton ptit copain ?

Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il fasse des allusions et surtout POURQUOI avec ce regard lubrique et son sourire en coin.

-Tu verrais le grand couillon, il est complètement crevé. Ça l'a achevé d'essayé de rattraper le ptit couillon.

Le dénommé se retourne à ses mots et grogne avant de s'arrêter aussitôt. Bizarre comme réaction, on dirait qu'il comprend ce qu'il dit. D'un autre côté Kiba comprend les chiens, ça doit marcher dans les deux sens.

-Bon je m'rentre. Je te laisse avec ton ptit copain, pas de bêtises.

Je lui lance un regard furieux. Il s'en va en rigolant comme un benêt. Il m'a presque fait oublier ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Presque. A ces souvenirs, une boule monte dans ma gorge et je sens mes joues devenir humides. Je me retourne et me laisse aller à mes larmes. Cependant je sens quelque chose me passer par-dessus et se blottir dans mes bras. Je sens rapidement une langue dans mon cou. Kimaru essaie surement de me consoler. Oui, c'est le nom que j'ai choisi pour le ptit chien. Maru comme pour Akamaru et Ki pour Kiba parce qu'il me fait penser à lui ne me demander pas pourquoi. Je sais, j'ai une imagination débordante. Je me blotti contre lui et m'endors rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveille le lendemain et Kimaru a disparu. C'est encore plus douloureux qu'il soit revenu si c'est pour disparaître à nouveau. Je m'habille rapidement pour quitter au plus vite cet endroit. J'ouvre la porte et je me retrouve face ça à lui.

Seulement ce n'est pas Kimaru qui se dresse devant moi, mais un garçon aux yeux noirs inexpressif et aux cheveux tout aussi noirs au reflet bleuté.

-Sas… Sasuke..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

*alezan brulé est une nuance de marron foncé. Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas le terme équin, allez voir sur internet vous trouverai plusieurs image l'illustrant.

Ah moi et les fins sadiques. Pourtant je déteste les auteurs qui font ça mais bon ça crée du suspense. En tout cas merci de continuer à lire ma fic en espérant quelle vous plait toujours autant. Le chapitre 6 devrait arriver la semaine prochaine mais je ne vous garantis rien.

A plus.


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut, le chapitre 6 est enfin dispo.

Alycia Panther, ta review m'a beaucoup plu. Je suis contente que tu sois aussi réactive à l'histoire.

Axelanderya, juste waouh. Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. C'est vraiment sympa de prendre du temps pour conseiller une débutante. En effet, les fautes sont un gros problème. Soit c'est de l'inattention soit je ne m'en rends pas compte. J'essaye de mon côté de faire le moins de fautes possibles. En ce qui concerne le manque de suspense concernant le pairing c'est ma première fic donc mon histoire n'a pas forcément une trame scénaristique très aboutie.

Pour la recherche d'un beta-lecteur, si tu es intéressé ce serait avec grand plaisir. En tout cas, tes conseils sont pris à leur juste valeur et sont fortement appréciés.

Thor94, ta patience est enfin récompensé. Une de tes questions trouvera enfin une réponse.  


Mathiewpr, je te remercie de me suivre depuis le début. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et que tu continue à la suivre. Et le saucisson vaincra toujours =)

**Chapitre 6 **

Flash-back

Je suis devant la porte et m'apprête à rentrer. J'annonce ma venue.

\- Waf.

\- Salut ptit chien.

Je suis accueilli par un immense sourire qui lui mange la moitié du visage. Il est tellement mieux quand il sourit. Il a l'air un peu absent, j'en profite pour me faufiler dans son pieu. Il regarde dans le vide, je lui lèche le bras pour le faire revenir sur terre. Il me sourit puis relève la tête vers la porte. Je me tourne dans la même direction pour finalement…me voir dans une pose décontracté à la porte.

\- Alors, t'as retrouvé ton ptit copain ? dit le nouveau venu moqueusement.

Je dois avoir une bonne tête de con avec les yeux exorbités et la gueule ouverte. Heureusement Naruto est trop absorbé par mon moi humain pour me voir faire cette expression ridicule surtout pour un chien. Je suis toujours aussi bluffé par la ressemblance qu'il peut avoir dans mes gestes et mimiques. Maintenant qu'il sait parler, même moi je me laisse avoir.

\- Tu verrais le grand couillon, il est complètement crevé. Ça l'a achevé d'essayer de rattraper le ptit couillon.

La sale enflure, il en profite pour me vanner au passage. Je me mets à grogner. Merde si je réagis à ces piques, même s'il est blond il risque de se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche. Je lui jette un coup d'œil discrètement. C'est bon, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir capté quoi que ce soit.

\- Bon je m'rentre, il se décolle de la porte et s'apprête à partir. Je te laisse avec ton ptit copain, pas de bêtises.

Haha, ce regard furieux est trop mignon. Il pourrait faire fuir aisément une crevette anorexique. Akamaru doit certainement penser la même chose puisqu'il part en rigolant comme une baleine. Niveau blague sur les animaux du monde marin je pense que je suis bon, je vais m'arrêter là.

Oulà j'ai dû louper un épisode. Pourquoi il pleure aussi soudainement ? Même s'il n'y pensait plus, il n'a pas dû encore digérer ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Il se retourne et se couche sur le flanc, dos à moi. Je saute par-dessus lui et me blottis contre son torse. Je lui lèche doucement le cou. Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et me caresse tendrement. Peu à peu son rythme cardiaque ralentit, il est en train de s'endormir. Je reste quelque minute pour être sûr qu'il est bien au pays des rêves puis je rentre chez moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveille chez moi à nouveau humain. J'ai passé une super nuit de sommeil. Même si j'ai fait un rêve particulièrement niais où j'étais en mode chiot et je courais dans les champs avec Naruto et Akamaru. On aurait cru la petite maison dans la prairie. J'en ai la nausée rien que d'y repenser. Mais bon, ça m'a permis de recharger mes batteries je devrais pouvoir tenir ma forme animale plus longtemps. Je décide d'aller rendre une petite visite à Naruto. Il est encore tôt mais au moins s'il dort encore, il croira que je suis resté toute la nuit. Je n'ai plus qu'à me glisser subtilement entre ses bras et l'illusion sera parfaite. Du moins s'il dort réellement. Je passe devant ma salle de classe, Iruka et Kakashi sont là en train de discuter. Il est temps que j'ai une discussion à propos de Naruto avec ces deux-là. Je toque à la porte.

\- Sensei, je peux entrer ? Il faut que je vous parle, dis-je dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Bien sûr, entre Kiba, me répondit Kakashi et se tournant face à moi.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? s'inquiète Iruka.

\- C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Naruto.

Je m'avance vers eux, Kakashi est face au bureau. Iruka est derrière, assis sur son fauteuil.

\- Oui, on s'en doute.

\- Tu as pu tirer quelque chose de Naruto ? Iruka à l'air très intéressé par la réponse.

\- Non mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Pourquoi il ne s'est pas défendu ?

\- Kurenai nous a dit qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Il a dû avoir peur.

\- Justement ses pouvoirs aurait dû prendre le dessus et le protéger.

\- Dans la plupart des cas, c'est vrai. Une émotion forte comme la peur fait ressortir les pouvoirs instinctivement, m'explique Kakashi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai pour tout le monde. Pour certains c'est la colère qui est le déclencheur. Malheureusement la peur bloque ce phénomène naturel dans ce cas-là, complète Iruka.

\- Je ne savais pas ce genre de chose. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est rien passé, réfléchis-je à voix haute. Mais il aurait pu utiliser sa magie consciemment, dis-je en les regardant tour à tour.

Ils se regardent. Ils me cachent quelque chose, je le sens.

\- Le souci de ce type de magie est qu'elle est plus dure à contrôler. Naruto ne l'a jamais contrôlée et je doute qu'il y arrive un jour, m'informe Kakashi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave quand il était plus jeune. Sa magie s'est déclenchée et il n'a pas gardé le contrôle, Iruka me dit ça, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Il s'est blessé ? m'alarmais-je.

\- Non mais pour ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité de lui, ça s'est mal fini. Très mal fini.

Il ne les a pas tués quand même ? Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne me diront rien de plus. Ça a l'air d'être un sujet sensible surtout pour Iruka à en juger par la tronche qu'il tire.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'entraine jamais ? questionnais-je.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Mais s'il ne s'entraine pas, il ne pourra jamais avoir le contrôle. Vous l'en empêchez ?

\- Non c'est lui qui ne veut pas. On le pousse à essayer mais le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là le bloque, me répond Kakashi.

Ça s'est donc passé le soir. Pouvoir démoniaque ? Non je ne pense pas, mais c'est quoi alors ? Ça a vraiment dû être traumatisant si ça le bloque comme ça.

\- Donc il ne l'a plus jamais utilisé ?

\- Non il a trop peur des effets. C'est également pour ça qu'il s'isole.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est quoi le rapport, Iruka sensei ?

\- S'il est seul, il n'a pas de raison de s'énerver et ainsi il blesse personne, me répond à la place Kakashi. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Même sous son attitude blasée, il s'inquiète vraiment pour les autres.

\- Mais dit moi, ça te préoccupe ? je sursaute, surpris de la question d'Iruka.

\- Je.. bah.., balbutie-je avec une parfaite élocution digne des plus grands Molière et en rougissant à peine.

Kakashi détourne la tête pour pouvoir se foutre de ma gueule tranquillement.

\- Et sinon à part ce bafouillement ? dit-il avec un sourire moqueur et une lueur goguenarde à peine cachée par son bandeau.

Il se fout vraiment de ma gueule ! Je reprends contenance du mieux que je peux.

\- Ça me préoccupe pas, je m'inquiète.

\- C'est pas un synonyme ? dit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de prendre la tangente assez rapidement si je ne veux pas me faire cuisiner.

\- Merci de m'avoir répondu, je vais aller voir s'il va un peu mieux.

\- C'est ça change de sujet, me fait remarquer Iruka avec une lueur sadique.

Il serait presque inquiétant comme ça. Je recule lentement vers la porte face à leur aura maléfique. Il faut que je trouve une diversion et vite.

\- Na..Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ils se retournent machinalement. J'y crois pas que ce truc aussi bidon ait marché. Une seconde d'inattention, c'est largement le temps qu'il me faut pour effectuer mon repli stratégique. Ils se reconcentre sur moi mais trop tard, j'ai déjà déguerpi.

\- C'est ça va rejoindre ton blondinet… qui ne dit rien consent.

\- Euh il est déjà parti Kakashi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir échappé aux deux êtres diaboliques qui me servent de profs, je suis enfin dans le couloir qui mène à l'infirmerie. Akamaru trottine à côté de moi quand d'un coup il se stoppe et grogne sourdement. Je regarde dans la même direction que lui et voit la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte ainsi que des mouvements à travers les fenêtres. Je suis Akamaru se ruer là-bas. Naruto est plaqué face au mur et un garçon à la chevelure de corbeau le maintient en place. J'arrive à sentir sa peur d'ici. J'aperçois que son pantalon n'est plus vraiment à sa place d'origine puisqu'il est à mi-cuisses.

\- Il est temps que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé, dit-il d'un ton pervers tout en entreprenant de descendre son boxer.

A ces mots, je sens la rage monter en moi. Ma transformation est quasi immédiate. Akamaru grogne et aboie avec un air menaçant, Sasuke se retourne. On se jette sur lui mais il active son sharingan. Il contre parfaitement tous nos mouvements. Naruto est recroquevillé dans un coin. A cette vision, ma rage monte d'un cran et je sens un net changement. J'atteins le plafond et j'entends grogner à deux centimètres de mon oreille. Je me tourne vers l'origine du bruit et j'en reste pantois. J'ai fusionné avec Akamaru, on est un gigantesque chien blanc à deux têtes. Malgré cette découverte, je suis toujours énervé et je compte bien finir ce que j'ai commencé. Sasuke fait moins le malin, je fonce sur lui et nous traversons plusieurs murs pour finir dehors. Bordel, ça fait mal je me relève tant bien mal. Sasuke est dans un sale état mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. La douleur de la traversée m'a fait redevenir humain. Je saisis Sasuke au col.

\- Si jamais tu t'approches, toi comme tes petits copains, de Naruto tu sais ce qui t'arrivera, grondai-je.

Je lui flanque un bon coup de poing histoire de bien lui finir le portrait. Je me redresse, le bruit a attiré les seuls deux profs présents à cette heure. Je me faufile à travers les ouvertures que j'ai créées afin de rejoindre le ptit blond au plus vite sans me faire repérer.

Il est toujours recroquevillé, il n'a pas bougé. Par chance le plafond ne s'est pas écroulé malgré l'immense brèche dans le mur gauche. Je décide de me transformer, c'est la meilleure approche que je puisse faire. Tiens c'est curieux, j'ai l'impression d'être plus grand. Ma colère a dû me permettre de monter d'un cran dans ma maitrise. Je suis un peu plus petit qu'Akamaru mais je suis passé au stade adulte. Le grand couillon est déjà à côté de lui et se frotte doucement à lui. Ce qui le fait sortir sa tête de ses genoux. Il se serre contre lui et le caresse. Je m'approche d'eux et imite Akamaru mais de l'autre côté de Naruto. Il pivote la tête, il est stupéfait.

\- Kimaru ? hésite-t-il.

C'est à moi qu'il parle ? Je crois qu'oui puisqu'il m'observe. Ça doit être le nom qu'il m'a donné. Il faudrait peut-être que je fasse quelque chose au lieu de le fixer bêtement. Je lui lèche le cou pour lui dire que c'est bien moi malgré le changement de taille. Il se jette à mon cou et j'ai droit au même traitement que mon jumeau blanc. Nous sommes interrompus dans ce moment de réconfort par trois personnes. L'une d'entre elles est portée car dans son état ce n'est pas possible de marcher. Vous vous doutez certainement de qui je veux parler. Ils l'installent dans le lit le plus proche. Nous grognons à sa vue et Naruto se replie sur lui, même s'il a bien vu qu'il n'est pas apte à lui faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Désolé Sasuke mais il va falloir attendre que Kurenai arrive pour te soigner, lui dit l'argenté de manière neutre. Comment peut-il rester aussi calme, il est le contraire parfait d'Iruka qui bout intérieurement. Il a préféré voir comment va Naruto sinon je crains que son poing ne décide tout seul de dire bonjour à la joue de ce cher Sasuke. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'y opposerai. Pendant qu'il discute de son état de santé, Kakashi me fait signe de le suivre. Je m'éclipse furtivement et le suis dans le couloir.

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? me questionne-t-il.

Je lui fais ma tête de chiot innocent alors qu'il tient encore entre ses pattes le coussin éventré.

\- Cette tête ne marchera pas avec moi, dit-il les bras croisé, tu comptes redevenir humain ou tu préfères que je sorte la laisse ? À en juger par son expression, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable et obtempérer. Non seulement mon chiot est devenu un chien dans la pleine force de l'âge, ma métamorphose est d'autant plus rapide et me coûte moins d'énergie. Je suis donc redevenu moi-même en un rien de temps.

\- Prêt à te mettre à table ?

\- J'ai pas tellement faim.

Même lui est accablé que j'ai osé un jeu de mots aussi mauvais. Je me gratte la tête exprimant ainsi ma gêne. Il choisit de passer outre ce calembour des plus grotesques et poursuivre mon interrogatoire.

\- Alors ? insiste-t-il en marchant lentement vers moi pas après pas. Il est franchement flippant. Je recule jusqu'à être bloqué par le mur. Malheureusement, lui peut toujours avancé. Il s'arrête à deux pas de moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Tu as pensé que les salles à proximité de l'infirmerie avaient besoin d'un relooking et que d'ajouter une ouverture de chaque côté de la pièce apporterait plus de luminosité ?

Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête les émissions de déco.

\- Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé ici, la porte était grande ouverte et ce.., je tape du poing sur le mur, ce connard était déjà là.

En temps normal, il m'aurait repris sur mon vocabulaire mais même lui n'as pas l'air de trouver un autre adjectif.

\- Il est venu recommencer ce qu'il a fait hier ?

\- Non, l'apaisement se voit sur son visage, il est venu finir ce qu'ils ont commencé.. pour finalement laisser place à la colère.

\- Le sale petit merdeux, s'insurge-t-il. Alors c'était bien lui, tu sais qui sont les autres ?

\- Non, on a la confirmation que c'est lui seulement parce qu'il est revenu. Mais je peux le faire parler pour qu'il dénonce ces complices si vous voulez, grinçais-je en faisant craquer mes phalanges.

\- Je crois que tu en as assez fait, me dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil, d'ailleurs comment sont apparu ces trous ?

\- Sous le coup de la colère, ma magie s'est libérée et j'ai fusionné avec Akamaru.

\- Tu as quoi ? me demande-t-il éberlué.

\- On s'est transformé en un immense Akamaru à deux têtes. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'on ne formait qu'un mais pour une fois c'était réel. J'avais mes pensées mais également les siennes et je pense que c'était semblable de son côté.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable comme métamorphose. Je suppose que les trous sont dus à votre passage ?

\- Exactement, Sasuke peut en témoigner il a vu les travaux de près.

Il a un petit sourire à cette phrase mais qu'il cache rapidement. Après tout, c'est un de ces élèves, il doit se montrer impartial.

\- Bon je ferai mieux d'aller réparer tes bêtises.

Je rigole nerveusement en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Tu me devras une faveur, finit-il en s'éloignant vers les brèches. Mon rire se bloque dans ma gorge. Je suis coupé dans mes réflexions par Iruka.

\- Monsieur est demandé ou plutôt le chien en l'occurrence.

\- Ok, j'y vais.

Mais je me fais intercepter par une main qui me remet à ma place précédente.

\- J'aimerai avoir quelques détails sur le nouvel aménagement des salles, tu voulais plus de luminosité ?

J'en reste pantois. Ils regardent les émissions de déco ensemble ou quoi ?

\- Kakashi sensei a tous les détails, espérant ainsi esquiver la leçon de morale.

\- C'est bien parce que Naruto veut te voir au plus vite.

Ça serait sympa qu'il est envie de me voir moi aussi et pas seulement le chien. Mon Dieu, je deviens jaloux de moi-même. Je me dirige donc vers la porte avant de me refaire plaquer contre le mur. Je pense que mon dos a suffisamment fait connaissance avec le mur pour aujourd'hui.

\- Et ne pense surtout pas m'échapper pour ta leçon de morale.

Et merde.

Cette fois c'est bon, il est parti rejoindre le prof aux cheveux argentés. Je vais pour me transformer mais une ombre passe devant mes paupières closes.

\- Kiba ? s'étonne un certain blond. T'aurais pas vu Ki.. euh le ptit chien ?

C'est moi où il ne veut pas me dire qu'il lui a trouvé un prénom.

\- Il est plus si petit que ça maintenant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est pas normal d'ailleurs, marmonne-t-il.

\- Tu sais les chiens comme Akamaru ne vivent pas comme les autres, ils grandissent plus vite afin de maitriser leurs pouvoirs plus rapidement.

Bon théorie bidon mais elle a l'air de marcher. C'est sûrement le cas de Ki.. de l'autre chien.

J'ai failli me faire griller sur ce coup. J'ai camouflé mon erreur en toussant, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir réagi. Il faut vraiment que je fasse gaffe.

\- Bon, on a fini.

Pu..rée, ils sont obligés d'apparaitre dans mon dos comme ça.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, dit Kakashi content de m'avoir fait peur.

Nous prenons le même couloir pour sortir, nous croisons Kurenai sur le chemin.

\- Bonjour messieurs, vous venez au lycée même le week-end ?

\- Non, se justifie Iruka, nous venions voir Naruto. Par contre, il semblerait que nous n'étions pas les seuls.

Il a un regard pour moi.

\- Sasuke vous attend, l'informe Kakashi.

L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage de l'infirmière.

\- Sasuke ? Que veut-il ?

\- Lui rien mais son corps aurait bien besoin de vos soins.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? dit-elle la mine consternée.

\- Lui aussi a voulu faire un petit coucou à Naruto et..

\- Et il a fini dans le mur, reprit Kakashi.

\- C'est Naruto qui en est la raison ? demande-t-elle en me fixant lourdement.

Quelque chose me dit qu'elle se doute que je suis impliqué.

\- Vous savez très bien qu'il en est incapable, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hein ? Venant d'Iruka ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il cherche à me défendre mais venant de Kakashi ça m'inquiète. Déjà que je lui en dois une à moins que ce soit aussi compris dans le forfait pour la réparation des murs.

\- Que fait tu là Kiba ? se renseigne-t-elle.

\- Je suis venu voir Naruto, haussement de sourcils surpris de sa part, et récupérer Akamaru qui à veiller sur lui.

Naruto tente de dire quelque chose, je sens qu'il va me contredire. Je le chope en passant mon bras derrière sa nuque.

\- C'est pas tout ça mais on aimerait bien profiter de notre week-end.

Je me tourne et entraine Naruto avec moi vers la sortie.

\- Enfin dehors..

\- Euh tu peux peut-être me lâcher ? dit-il avec son air blasé habituel.

\- Ah.. oui, je rougis imperceptiblement puis enlève mon bras. J'ai faim, j'irai bien manger quelque part. Tu veux venir ?

\- Non, j'ai pas très faim.

Il se fait violemment contredire par son ventre qui exprime son désaccord à grands renforts de grognements.

\- En effet, tu n'as pas faim, dis-je avec mon célèbre sourire moqueur. Allez viens, j'ai découvert un petit restau qui fait des ramens pas mal.

Je crois déceler une étincelle de joie dans ces yeux azur, j'ai tapé dans le mille on dirait. Le trajet se fait dans un calme digne d'une cérémonie funéraire. Je tente des débuts de conversation mais elles sont vite avortées. C'est dur de parler avec pour seule réponse des « ouais » ou des « hum ». On arrive devant le stand de ramens, on s'installe sur les tabourets à disposition.

\- Salut Naruto, salut Kiba.

On se regarde mutuellement. Apparemment il connait.

\- Comme d'habitude ? propose la serveuse.

\- Oui, merci Ayame, on répond en cœur.

Elle se tourne vers Teuchi.

\- Deux ramens au porc papa. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu sans tes deux profs, quelque chose les a retenus ? s'intéresse-t-elle en se mettant face à nous.

\- Oui ils avaient encore à faire au lycée.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui. Où est passé ta bonne humeur habituelle ?

J'ai loupé un épisode ou elle ne parle pas du même Naruto.

\- Tu as de la chance s'il te parle. Moi c'est le maximum de mots que j'arrive à lui soutirer en une journée en comptant les onomatopées.

\- Ah bon, dit-elle étonnée, c'est un vrai moulin à paroles d'habitude, on a même du mal à l'arrêter parfois.

Il est trop occupé à tester toute les nuances de rouge foncé sur son visage pour nous répondre. Heureusement pour lui, nos bols arrivent détournant notre attention. Il pique du nez dedans et n'en sort qu'une fois fini. Sa vitesse est telle que je reste figé face à lui, mon morceau de porc à deux centimètres de ma bouche entrouverte.

\- Heureusement que tu n'avais pas très faim, dis-je en lui frappant le dos amicalement. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, il a failli se casser la gueule de son siège.

\- Partant pour un deuxième les garçons ?

\- Je voudrais bien Ayame mais je n'ai pas assez, dit le blond dépité.

\- Je te l'offre, j'en prends aussi un deuxième.

\- Ça marche, deux autres papa.

\- Non c'est gentil mais..

\- Mais rien du tout, ça me fait plaisir. Si tu veux avoir la conscience tranquille, dit-toi que tu me devras quelque chose, finis-je avec un clin d'œil coquin. Je retrouve enfin l'expression que j'affectionne particulièrement chez lui. Celle de la tomate bien mûre.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? intervient la jeune femme.

\- On est voisin en classe.

\- Tu aurais pu l'emmener ici plus tôt Naruto, reproche en boudant la serveuse.

\- Il n'aurait pas pu, déjà parce que c'est moi qui l'ai emmené de force et surtout que j'ai été transféré il n'y a pas longtemps.

Le second service arrive coupant momentanément Ayame dans ses questions. Nous discutons de tout et de rien en finissant notre bol, Naruto intervenant rarement. Nous réglons puis partons. Le blond tente de s'éclipser en douce mais c'est sans compter sur Akamaru qui le retient en tirant sur son pantalon.

\- Il semble qu'il ne veut pas te laisser partir, dis-je en le faisant arrêter de baver sur son pantalon. On pensait aller à la clairière, tu veux venir ?

Il réfléchit, surement à un moyen de s'enfuir, mais à en juger son air déconfit, il n'a pas dû trouver.

\- Euh d'accord.

\- Mon Dieu, ton enthousiasme m'aveugle, dis-je en me couvrant les yeux.

Pas un sourire sur son visage juste un sentiment de profonde exaspération tout comme un Akamaru.

\- C'est parti, dis-je en passant mon bras sous sa nuque. Il tente vainement de se dégager mais je suis tenace. Il abandonne assez rapidement et se laisse entrainer vers sa potence. Nous arrivons assez vite, lui a toujours sa tête de condamné à mort.

\- Ça te fait vraiment chier d'être avec moi ? dis-je avec le regard dur et en enlevant mon bras.

\- Non mais.., il fixe le sol.

\- Alors pourquoi t'est comme ça ? lui aboyai-je en l'agrippant par le teeshirt.

\- Lâche-moi, dit-il en criant et en se dégageant de ma poigne.

Il a du caractère finalement, ça me plait. Nous nous fixons quelque instant en chien de faïence avant que je lui assène la question qui tue.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas réagi comme ça face à Sasuke ?

Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'envoie chier mais au lieu de ça, il s'enfuit. À non je ne crois pas, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je me lance à sa poursuite et l'immobilise au sol.

\- Réponds moi pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu ? m'impatientais-je en évitant les coups qu'il me donne.

\- Ça te regarde pas, crache-t-il en me balançant un coup de genoux qui frôle mes bijoux de famille.

Il profite du coup de chaud que j'ai eu pour se libérer de mon emprise. Finalement ça ne marche pas très bien puisqu'il a juste le temps de se retourner avant que je ne l'immobilise à nouveau. Il est complètement vautré sur le ventre, moi à quatre pattes au-dessus. Je bloque ses jambes avec les miennes ainsi que ses bras que je maintiens au-dessus de sa tête. Il est totalement paralysé. Ma tête est proche de la sienne, je m'apprête à parler mais quelque chose me bloque. Un murmure. Je regarde la moitié de son visage visible l'autre étant dans l'herbe. Sa pupille est fendue comme celle des chats et l'iris est rouge sang. Il grogne et j'aperçois une canine qui m'a l'air bien grande et pointu pour un humain. Un mouvement m'attire l'œil sur son crâne. Des oreilles ont poussées similaire à celle que j'avais quand je ne maîtrisais pas encore la transformation. La seule exception est la couleur de la fourrure qui est couleur abricot. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est ce délire ? Je sens quelque chose me chatouiller le ventre, je baisse le regard afin d'identifier la menace. Son teeshirt bouge dans tous les sens comme s'il y avait quelque chose en dessous. Les coutures commencent à céder. Je recule précipitamment et j'en tombe sur le cul dans le sens propre comme figuré. Naruto est dressé devant moi son teeshirt partiellement déchiré. Mais le plus inquiétant outre l'aura animale qui émane de lui est les huit queues orange qui fouettent l'air dangereusement dans son dos. Ce serai ça son pouvoir ? Je n'ai pas le temps de plus réfléchir à la question que je le vois se mettre à quatre pattes et foncer sur moi dans cette position.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier la fin de sadique ou non. On en apprends un peu plus sur Naruto et ça augmentera dans le chap suivant.

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire ou à relire et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et si jamais quelque chose n'est pas clair ou si vous avez une amélioration à apporter, les reviews sont là pour ça ;)

A plus.


	8. Chapitre 7

Salut, le chapitre 7 est un peu sanglant mais c'était prévisible.

Alycia Panther, désolé pour les fins sadiques mais j'y prends vraiment goût.

Thor94, petite précision sur l'histoire, Kyuubi ne sera pas présent dans la fic. Il y aura des similitudes avec le manga mais ça reste un UA avec des pouvoirs à la place des techniques. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas qu'il deviendra un renard géant mais on sait jamais =)

Mathiewpr, je te boude c'est si prévisible ? Bon il y aura des petites surprises mais en gros ce sera ça. Et oui gros spoil sur ce qui va suivre.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7 **

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je fais cette tête alors que je suis dans ma clairière. C'est pas que je ne suis pas content d'être ici ou d'être avec Kiba, qui me fait une clé de cou au passage, c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Il rompt sa prise de catch, se campe devant moi et me regarde durement.

\- Ça te fait vraiment chier d'être avec moi ? dit-il sèchement.

En effet il ne s'en rend pas compte, je pensais pas que ça pouvait l'énerver à ce point. Il ne c'était jamais plaint avant.

\- Non mais.., je fixe le sol. Pourquoi il arrive à me faire culpabiliser alors que jusqu'à maintenant je m'en foutais.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es comme ça ? il me hurle dessus en m'agrippant le tee-shirt au niveau du col.

\- Lâche-moi, je me débats en criant et parviens à me libérer.

Ça l'a surpris que je lui réponde ainsi mais ça lui a plu on dirait. On se dévisage quelque instant.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas réagi comme ça face à Sasuke ?

Pourquoi faut qu'il parle de ça ? Préférant ne pas lui répondre, je prends la fuite. Je l'entends me courir après. Il m'attrape et nous fait tomber. Je ne m'y attendais pas, ce qui lui permet de me maintenir à terre.

\- Réponds moi pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu ?

Il s'impatiente mais je ne me laisse pas faire et lui inflige plusieurs coups qu'il évite.

\- Ça te regarde pas, lui crachais-je en lui portant un coup au niveau de son entrejambe.

Bon je ne l'ai pas touché mais je compte bien utiliser sa surprise pour m'échapper.

Malheureusement il s'en remet plutôt vite et m'immobilise à nouveau. Que c'est agréable d'avoir toute cette terre et herbe sur le visage. Je le sens bouger sur moi, me bloquer les jambes avec les siennes et me remonter les bras au-dessus de la tête. La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé dans cette position, ça s'est mal fini. Je veux pas que ça recommence. Je sens son souffle à mon oreille.

\- Je veux pas, grognais-je tout bas.

Ma rage monte en moi. Non je veux pas mais je ne veux pas non plus que ça finisse comme ça. Pas encore. Je le vois du coin de l'œil qui m'observe. Casse-toi bordel. Je veux pas encore faire du mal. Elles sortent, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Barre-toi, putain. Je le sens reculer, mon tee-shirt commence à craquer. J'en profite pour me redresser, il est sur son postérieur et me regarde complètement ahurie. Je grogne et me mets à quatre pattes. Je perds de plus en plus le contrôle, je peux l'attaquer à tout moment. Je veux pas, je veux pas. J'ai atteint ma limite, je me lance sur lui et c'est le trou noir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un flash blanc m'aveugle, je laisse mes yeux s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Je distingue des formes venir à moi. C'est de plus en plus net au fur et à mesure qu'elles approchent. Ce sont deux personnes, un homme et une femme. La première est blonde aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens comme les miens. La deuxième est rousse avec les cheveux plutôt longs et ses yeux sont gris. Ils ont tous les deux un doux sourire et me regarde tendrement.

\- Papa… Maman, j'ai une boule dans la gorge.

Je tends la main vers eux, ils font de même. Je frôle leurs doigts, j'y suis presque. Au moment où je crois y arriver, je vois d'immenses entailles semblables à des griffures apparaître un peu partout sur leur corps.

\- Non…

Ils sont réduits en lambeaux et je me retrouve aspergé de leur sang.

\- Non, je hurle et tombe à genoux.

Il fait à nouveau tout noir avant qu'un nouveau flash de lumière réapparaisse mais cette fois aucune forme n'apparaît. Je papillonne des yeux et je crois apercevoir une lumière accroché au plafond. Je crois que je suis allongé, je dis bien je crois parce que je suis complètement engourdi. Je tourne la tête péniblement à droite, je découvre une table de nuit. Il y a un vase avec des fleurs diverses ainsi que des boites que je suppose être des médicaments. Les murs sont vert pâle. Où est-ce que je suis ? Je tourne la tête légèrement à gauche, deux personnes sont assises à droite de mon lit.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiète Iruka.

-Ça peut aller, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des crampes partout. Je suis où ?

\- A l'hôpital, me répond Kakashi.

Maintenant que mes yeux sont habitués, c'est vrai que ça ressemble bien à une chambre d'hôpital. Je tourne la tête à gauche, il y a un autre lit. De là où je suis, je n'aperçois qu'un bras couvert de bandages et une touffe de cheveux brune. Mais cependant un détail me permet de l'identifier, un grand chien blanc qui bave sur la vitre de la fenêtre.

\- Akamaru, mais qu'est-ce que tu fa…, je m'arrête en pleine phrase.

Si il est là, c'est qu'il y a qu'une raison.

\- Ki.. Kiba.

Je descends de mon lit si vite que j'ai failli arracher la perfusion de mon bras. Je m'approche de lui, il a les yeux fermés et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté gauche. Il a presque l'air d'aller bien. Presque. Je descends mon regard le long de son corps et je ressens un pincement au cœur. Sa couverture est abaissée au niveau de ses hanches et couvre partiellement ses jambes. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je peux voir sa peau. Son torse est entièrement bandé ainsi que son bras droit et sa jambe gauche. Son bras gauche est seulement recouvert de l'épaule jusqu'au coude et sa jambe droite est recouverte jusqu'au mollet.

Tout me revient alors en mémoire. Ma colère, ma transformation. De gros sanglots m'échappent et je m'écroule en pleurs sur son torse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ? Je sens une main dans mes cheveux. Il est réveillé ? Fausse joie ce n'est qu'Iruka.

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? m'inquiétais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Quand vous êtes arrivez, son état était très préoccupant. Heureusement qu'Akamaru nous à tous de suite prévenu. Il a été sérieusement amoché mais pour le moment il est stable, il doit juste récupérer.

-J'ai failli le tuer bordel, hurlais-je avant de me diriger vers lui et toucher doucement son bandage. Il faut plus que je le voie sinon ça vas arriver.

\- Naruto..

\- Non Iruka, je veux plus faire de mal.

-Tu as pourtant réussit à t'arrêter, non ?

-Tu oublie que la seule autre fois il ne s'est pas arrêter.

\- Kakashi à raison. Je me souviens parfaitement des entailles que je lui ai faites et la sensation de son sang me giclant dessus. Tout comme l'autre nuit.

À ces mots, Iruka me prend dans ses bras. Je le sens se retenir de pleurer.

\- Viens Iruka, il doit se reposer. Ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser tout ça.

Kakashi le décroche de moi puis l'entraîne avec lui en le tirant par le bras. Il ne m'a pas lâché du regard pendant tout ce temps, il a même faillit ce prendre l'encadrement de la porte.

Je suis toujours près du lit de Kiba, je l'observe quelque instant avant d'être déconcentré par Akamaru qui gratte à la vitre. Il n'a pas le droit d'entrer mais heureusement pour lui notre chambre est au niveau de la rue et il est assez grand pour le voir à travers la fenêtre. Je vais lui ouvrir.

\- Salut Akamaru.

Je vais pour le caresser mais il me mord la main. Je la retire précipitamment. Il ne m'a pas vraiment fait mal en fin de compte, j'ai fait beaucoup plus de mal à son maître. C'était sa manière de me dire qu'il n'allait pas laisser ça impuni.

\- Je suis désolé Akamaru je..

Il m'interrompt en me faisant une grosse léchouille sur la joue. Je le laisse faire, je ne me vois pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Je le caresse un petit moment mais il n'a d'yeux que pour Kiba. Il doit surement lui manquer. D'ailleurs on est là depuis combien de temps ? Je sors mon portable, eh oui j'en ai un même s'il ne me sert pas beaucoup, afin de voir quel jour et quel heure il est. On a déjà passé une nuit ici puisqu'on est dimanche et il est 19h47. Le repas du soir ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Akamaru tu devrais rentrer, je prendrais soin de lui.

Il me regarde avec un air de dire « ouais comme hier » avant de filer. Je referme la fenêtre les yeux dans le vide. Je me retourne vers le brun, ses draps ont rougi. Je vois de profondes griffures dans son abdomen ainsi que sur ses bras et jambes. Ses yeux sont voilés comme ceux d'un mort. Je me recule vivement contre le mur face à cette vision cauchemardesque. Je sens sous mes doigts un liquide poisseux qui s'écoule du mur sur lequel je suis appuyé. Je me retourne brusquement. Sur la paroi est inscrit en lettres de sang « TU L'A TUÉ ». Je regarde l'inscription les yeux grands ouverts mais un mouvement m'attire l'œil à gauche. Kiba se redresse et descend de son lit. Du sang coule de ses blessures, il se dirige vers moi lentement et m'accule contre le mur. Ses yeux vides me fixent ce qui détourne mon attention de ces mains qui migrent vers mon cou dans le but de m'étrangler. Je suffoque et je suis sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche quand un flash m'éblouis. Je me retrouve dans mon lit avec le médecin à côté de moi.

\- M. Uzumaki tout va bien. Vous venez d'avoir une hallucination, c'est souvent le cas quand on voit un ami dans cet état.

On n'a surement pas dû lui dire que c'est moi qui en est l'origine. Je regarde à gauche, le sang n'est plus là et Kiba a retrouvé ses bandages.

\- Mangez, on vous garde encore demain et suivant l'évolution on vous laissera partir.

\- Comment Kiba va se nourrir ?

\- M. Inuzuka est relié à une perfusion qui lui donne tous les nutriments dont il a besoin tant qu'il ne pourra pas manger normalement.

\- Il est dans le coma ?

\- Oui mais seulement au premier stade. Il peut vous entendre et réagir à des stimuli. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour le réveiller mais le plus efficace c'est que des personnes proches lui rendent souvent visite. Sur ce, il se fait tard mangez et reposez-vous.

Il s'en va et j'entame mon repas que je ne finis pas. Une fois le plateau débarrassé, les lumières s'éteignent au fur et à mesure dans le couloir. Il fait assez sombre mais je distingue toujours ce qui m'entoure. Kiba a un sursaut dans son sommeil et se tourne vers moi. J'installe une chaise près de son lit et l'observe pendant un moment. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait jusqu'à maintenant. Même s'il a un caractère différent du mien, pour ne pas dire que c'est mon contraire parfait, je commence à l'apprécier. Je vois bien qu'il cherche à me faire sortir de ma coquille mais si c'est pour que ça finisse comme ça, je ne veux pas. Je lui caresse doucement le bandage sur sa main droite, il a quelques tressaillements mais comme toute personnes qui dort. Il est temps que je fasse de même, je lui remonte sa couverture jusqu'à ses épaules et je tombe sur les deux triangles rouges qu'il a sur ses joues. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça voulait dire et surtout si c'était du maquillage ou un tatouage. Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir. Je passe doucement un doigt sur l'une de ses joues. Ça ne part pas et surtout je sens sa peau, c'est donc un tatouage. Il a dû morfler quand on lui a fait. Je range la chaise et pars me coucher. J'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil et quand je le trouve je ne fais que des cauchemars dans le même gout que mon hallucination d'un peu plus tôt.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'émerge le lendemain assez tôt, le personnel de nuit vient à peine d'être remplacé. Je me lève avec moins de difficultés qu'hier, Kiba dort toujours mais il à bouger pendant la nuit, il est légèrement penché vers la fenêtre. Je fais rapidement ma toilette et reprend ma place à coté de mon colocataire de chambre mais à côté de la fenêtre cette fois ci. J'ai ouvert les stores, ça ne l'a pas perturbé plus que ça. Il dort toujours comme un bien heureux pendant que moi je me fais un sang d'encre. Au moins, il ne fait pas de cauchemars c'est déjà ça. Je lui replace une mèche de cheveux qui à décider de se faire une petite balade touristique sur son visage. J'en profite pour lui caresser les cheveux, j'aime bien ils sont doux. Oui je sais mes réflexions matinales peuvent atteindre un haut niveau intellectuel. Quelques rayons de soleil s'invitent dans la pièce et l'illumine. Ses cheveux sont plus clairs que je le pensais en fait, ils sont de la même couleur que ceux de Kimaru. Il me manque d'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il viendra avec Akamaru. C'est bizarre que je le voie que quand Kiba n'est pas là. Bah non, je suis con, hier il est parti le chercher et ils étaient tous les deux-là en même temps. Il viendra peut-être alors. Un grognement m'extirpe de mes pensées. C'est seulement Kiba qui c'est un peu mieux tourné pour pourvoir baver allègrement sur son oreiller. Classe. Le proverbe « Tel maître, tel chien » n'a jamais était aussi vrai. C'est frustrant, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il peut se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre et qu'il n'est pas dans le coma. On toque à la porte, c'est le petit déjeuner qui arrive. Je suis resté à l'observer plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Je mange un petit peu, l'appétit n'étant toujours pas revenu. Je file me brosser les dents et quand je reviens, un visiteur m'attend à la fenêtre. Je lui ouvre tout sourire mais il est seul. Bon tant pis, une prochaine fois peut être. Il tient un sac entre ses crocs, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir faire avec ? Il me le tend, je m'en saisi et regarde ce qu'il y a l'intérieur. Il n'y a pas grand-chose principalement des vêtements. Il compte le kidnapper et me rendre complice de cette entourloupe ? Je lui jette un coup d'œil interrogatif qu'il me rend ce qui est assez surprenant pour un chien. Un bruit attire mon attention derrière moi, une personne est simplement entrain de débarrasser le petit déjeuner. Le fait qu'il y est un gros chien à la fenêtre ne la déconcentre même pas, faut dire qu'elle ne nous a même pas regardé et est repartit aussi vite qu'elle est venu. J'ai mis le sac apporté un peu plus tôt dans l'armoire. Les infirmiers ne devraient pas tarder pour changer les pansements de Kiba. Je me réinstalle sur ma chaise mais un peu plus près d'Akamaru cette fois ci et attend leurs venus. Il en profite pour me lécher abondamment la nuque. J'essaie de le stopper mais il est tenace le bougre. Les infirmiers me sauve de ce nettoyage intensif, je n'ai jamais eu la nuque aussi propre ni aussi baveuse d'ailleurs. Du coup maintenant, il se sert de mon épaule comme repose tête pour observer le nettoyage de Kiba. Ça va qu'il y a assez de place entre son lit et la fenêtre pour que je ne les dérange pas. Ils sont deux pour s'occuper de lui étant donné qu'il y a beaucoup à faire.

Pour le moment ils s'occupent du nettoyage des plaies sur les bras et jambes. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder. Ses blessures sont assez étendues mais peu profonde, j'en profite pour questionner les infirmiers à leurs sujets. Elles devraient cicatriser assez rapidement et il risque de rester de fines cicatrices mais au niveau physionomique il n'y aura pas de séquelles. C'est rassurant. Maintenant ils vont s'occuper de sa plaie ventrale. Ils enlèvent doucement son bandage, ils galèrent et Kiba ne fait rien pour les aider. Heureusement que je suis assis dans le cas contraire je serais tombé par terre. Il a trois nettes griffures qui le traversent de l'épaule droite jusqu'à sa hanche gauche qui se termine sur la jambe. Elles ont étaient recousues. Il aura de la rééducation pour ses membres les plus gravement touchés. Akamaru couine à côté de moi, il a de la peine. Je m'en veux non seulement pour lui mais surtout pour celui qui est alité. Une fois les pansements remis à neuf et un rapide check up pour moi, ils nous laissent vaquer à nos occupations.

Akamaru en a profité pour se faufiler dans la pièce. Je m'en rends compte seulement au moment où je le vois traverser la pièce, son sac entre ses crocs, en trottinant gaiement comme s'il était chez lui. J'hausse un sourcil à cette vue. Il m'as vu. Il se stoppe, la patte gauche figée en l'air comme sa jumelle diamétralement opposée. Il se sent bien ? Puis repart comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Il disparaît dans la salle de bains et en ressort deux minutes plus tard en ayant lâchement abandonné le sac. Il se plante face à moi et me fixe dans le blanc des yeux. Il serait presque inquiétant comme ça. Il s'avance posément vers moi toujours en me fixant. Je sens qu'il prépare une connerie. Je ne me doutais pas encore dans quel pétrin j'allais me fourrer.

Akamaru se saisit délicatement de mon poignet entre ses babines et m'entraîne avec lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment la force de l'en empêcher. Je n'en ai pas non plus l'envie d'ailleurs, je veux voir ce qu'il cherche à faire. Il m'embarque dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte d'un coup de postérieur. Il veut me tuer pour supprimer tout témoin gênant et mener à bien son kidnapping ? Il me désigne le sac d'un mouvement de tête. Je m'en approche et l'inspecte à nouveau. Je n'avais pas vu mais il y a également du maquillage. Hein ? Du maquillage ? Il croit que c'est en le travestissant qu'il pourrait plus aisément le faire sortir ? Je n'ai pas remarqué mais il s'est furtivement glisser dans mon dos, je sens son souffle contre mon oreille. Je me retourne afin de le questionner mais ce n'est pas avec lui que je me retrouve nez à nez. Une touffe de cheveux brune, deux pupilles fendues avec une lueur espiègle et un sourire moqueur sans oublier les deux formes géométriques de couleur cerise sur ses joues. Ce ne peut être que..

Je recule si vivement que j'ai failli me fracasser le crane contre la cuvette des toilettes. Mort glorieuse.

\- Ki..Kiba ? je le regarde rapidement, il a toujours ses bandages et un pantacourt d'hôpital. Tu es réveillé ?

Oui je sais question plutôt conne étant donné les circonstances mais j'en ai actuellement rien à foutre. Il me sourit puis fait quelque chose d'inattendu. Il s'approche de moi à quatre pattes en dandinant des fesses, ce qui est particulièrement troublant, puis se pose à genoux entre mes jambes. Il a ses mains sur mes cuisses et loge sa tête contre mon cou. Pour le coup, j'en tomberai sur le cul si je ne l'étais pas déjà. Il se presse doucement contre moi. Je sens la chaleur émaner de son corps mais pas seulement, quelque chose d'humide s'est glissée insidieusement contre ma nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? J'ouvre les yeux que je ne me rappelle pas avoir fermés. Dans mon champ de vision je peux voir la porte fermée, un morceau de lavabo, une crinière brune et un popotin qui bouge de droite à gauche. C'est pas normal qu'un humain puisse faire ce genre de chose. Il se recule lentement et me regarde lascivement, je déglutis difficilement à cette vue. Puis l'illumination me frappe de plein fouet.

\- Akamaru ?

A l'entente de son prénom, il se jette sur moi et me plaque contre le mur du fond. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il pouvait prendre son apparence. Il profite de mon inattention pour me léchouiller la joue. Je sors de mes pensées quand je sens une langue s'aventurer un peu trop près de ma commissure des lèvres. Je le repousse et il me regarde tristement en couinant. C'est bizarre je ressens quelque chose dans mon bas ventre face à cette bouille pourtant c'est pas la première fois qu'il faite cette expression. Bon c'est vrai qu'il n'as pas cette tête-là d'habitude. Après cette parenthèse plutôt étrange, je le regarde sérieusement afin de savoir ce qu'il veut. Il me fait comprendre, après de nombreux essais, qu'il veut que je me serve du maquillage pour faire en sorte qu'il ressemble un peu moins à Kiba pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés. A part dissimuler ses tatouages je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux faire d'autre. On inverse les positions maintenant c'est lui qui se trouve assis, moi entre ses pattes ou jambes devrais-je dire. Si je lui mets une bonne couche de fond de teint ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je commence en faisant des petits mouvements circulaires, il ne me lâche pas du regard ça devient embarrassant. Même si maintenant je sais que c'est un chien à l'apparence humaine, ça ne change en rien qu'il est très ressemblant. Je décide de finir au plus vite pour qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça. Le résultat n'est pas trop mal, ça fait bizarre de le voir sans ses triangles. Je pourrais peut être faire quelque chose pour ces cheveux, je les mouille légèrement et fait en sorte qu'ils tombent un peu plus sur ces yeux qu'en temps normal. Bon il a toujours une forte ressemblance mais si on ne s'attarde pas trop sur lui, ça devrait aller.

\- J'ai fini Ki..Akamaru, t'est content ?

Apparemment oui, il me communique sa joie en me coinçant contre le lavabo et en se frottant sur moi. C'est vraiment gênant. J'arrive à m'en sortir je ne sais même pas comment. Il me regarde à nouveau tristement, il est vraiment tactile. Bon si je veux que mon relooking ait servi à quelque chose, il faudrait qu'il s'habille sinon avec ses habits d'hôpital on risque de se douter que quelque chose cloche. Je lui désigne le sac d'un mouvement de tête. Il me regarde avec un air d'incompréhension. Mon Dieu, je ne suis pas aidé. J'ouvre le sac, me saisit rageusement d'un tee-shirt, d'un pantalon ainsi qu'un boxer que je lui balance en pleine tronche. Il n'a même pas esquivé. Le pantalon a été amorti par son visage avant de chuter sur ses cuisses, le tee-shirt est actuellement en train de se laisser mourir sur son épaule et le boxer a élu domicile sur sa tête. Un petit sourire s'immisce sur mon visage sans que je puisse le retenir. Il a vraiment une bonne tête de con comme ça. Il regarde son sous-vêtement glisser lentement de son piédestal, il remue la tête pour qu'il continue sa descente jusqu'au pantalon. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'il les enfile mais il n'y a rien à faire.

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te les mette ? m'indignais-je.

Il hoche de la tête en me faisant un grand sourire. J'y crois pas, il est assez intelligent pour monter ce stratagème mais pas assez pour savoir ce servir de ses mains. Bon quand faut y aller. Je m'avance vers lui.

\- Allez, donne la patte, ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui dire.

Il me la donne et je tire dessus. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris le système de la balance. Il reste résolument sur le sol, sa main dans la mienne. Je crois qu'à ce niveau-là je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.

\- Argh.. mais debout abruti, lui gueulais-je dessus en tirant une énième fois sur sa main. Au moins il comprend un ordre simple me dis-je tout en me faisant écraser contre la porte par sa masse. Je le pousse un peu afin de me décaler de la porte. Je lui saisis sa main droite et commence à enlever ses pansements quand une réflexion me stoppe. Si au moment de sa transformation, il possède également les mêmes vêtements peut-être que c'est la même chose en ce qui concerne les blessures. Je déglutis à cette pensée, il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir. Je le découvre tour par tour jusqu'à l'endroit de sa blessure. Il n'y a absolument rien, sa peau est parfaitement lisse. Ça me soulage grandement. Je continue ainsi pour tous ses bandages. Une fois la pelote finit, je la mets dans le sac pour qu'on ne la trouve pas. Il faut maintenant que je m'attaque à son pantalon ce qui n'est pas si évident que ça. Bon oui d'accord jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis un garçon avec tout le matos nécessaire mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce n'est pas gênant de devoir habiller un autre mec qui n'en est même pas vraiment un en plus. Je le fais descendre en regardant partout sauf la zone concernée puis lui met son boxer tout aussi vite. Bon le plus dur est passé. Je lui remonte son pantalon avant de me confronter à un obstacle de taille. Sa braguette. Oui une pauvre petite braguette de merde qui refuse de se fermer. Je galère et m'énerve dessus pendant pratiquement cinq minutes ce qui fais bien rire le benêt qui m'observe, les mains sur les hanches. Cependant j'y arrive, une exclamation de joie m'échappe même au moment même où la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre brutalement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà pour le chap 7, qui part un peu en quenouille à la fin. Désolé pour les fins de chapitre comme ça mais j'adore vraiment et surtout ça me pousse à publier au plus vite pour éviter de vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre la fic et à la lire peu de temps après sa publication est ça fait vraiment plaisir.

A plus.


	9. Chapitre 8

Salut voici le chapitre 8. Et oui on y crois pas, on y croyait plus du moins.

Mathiewpr, je te déteste. Je vais te tuer et accrocher ta tête au bout d'une pique. Nan je déconne, ta review m'a bien fait rire. Mais sinon pour la suite tu as deviné. Plus ou moins =)

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8**

Je suis appuyé contre mon plan de travail en attendant que mon café se finisse. Je réprime un bâillement en me servant mon breuvage qui j'espère me réveillera. Merde, j'en ai mis à côté. Je passe rapidement un coup d'éponge et m'installe sur le balcon, sur une chaise longue. Je ne pourrai jamais me passer de cette vue. J'ai d'ailleurs acheté cette maison pour ça. Elle est tout en bois et installé sur pilotis dans un petit lac. Il fait un kilomètre de diamètre et il y a quatre maisons dessus dont la mienne, une à chaque coin cardinal. Je sens une douce brise sur moi c'est vraiment un endroit calme. Je ferme les yeux et profite de la sérénité ambiante. Tranquillité qui est vite interrompu par une pichenette sur ma tempe gauche.

\- Eh c'est moi le flemmard de nous deux, me dit l'opportun en se servant allègrement dans ma tasse de café.

Je ne lui réponds même pas et préfère lui tourner le dos, ce qui me vaut une claque sur les fesses. Je me retourne vivement et l'engueule copieusement ce qui le fait sourire. Ça a toujours était comme ça entre lui et moi. Il me cherche et moi comme un con je lui réponds. Après lui avoir récité tout mon dictionnaire d'insultes, je lui arrache ma tasse et rentre chez moi rageusement. Lui me suit bien entendu tout en s'esclaffant joyeusement. Je fais mine de rien et une fois arrivé à la porte, je la lui claque au nez. Je pose mon front contre celle-ci et soupire de soulagement. Je sens une paire de mains se faufiler vicieusement sous mon tee-shirt. Je me retourne dans l'idée de lui en coller une mais il se passe tout autre chose. Il me bloque ma main ainsi que la tentative de l'autre et je finis plaqué contre la porte, un bras au-dessus de la tête et l'autre le long de mon corps. Je le regarde furieusement et lui me sourit doucement. Il m'énerve et il le sait.

\- Kakashi, si tu me lâche pas tout de suite, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

\- Mon Dieu j'ai trop peur, dit-il tout à fait sérieusement.

Ok tu l'auras voulu. Je fais un léger mouvement de poignet et il se prend un jet d'eau en plein sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée. Un clone, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Je ferme à clé et me rends dans le salon en mettant ma tasse dans l'évier au passage. Combien il peut en faire déjà ? La dernière fois son maximum c'était cent. Ce qui veut dire qu'avec celui assis dans MON fauteuil en train de lire MON journal j'en suis à deux, il m'en reste plus que quatre-vingt-dix-huit à trouver. Il adore faire ça, comme si j'avais que ça à faire. Je me saisis d'un magazine puis me dirige derrière le fauteuil pour lui en flanquer un bon coup sur la tête. Il n'a pas bougé, j'ai pas dû taper assez fort. Il tourne légèrement la tête à droite et me fixe. Au moment où je sens deux paires de mains m'empêcher de fuir, je comprends que je suis tombé dans son piège. Il se lève lentement tout en repliant son journal, je tente un autre mouvement de poignet mais ses clones s'en aperçoivent et me bloque efficacement les mains.

\- T'as vraiment cru que t'aller pouvoir faire mumuse avec l'eau sans que je te punisse ? me dit-il avec une lueur lubrique.

Je déglutis difficilement. J'aime pas quand il déconne sur ça car oui nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Il a juste toujours fait ça et ce malgré nos multiples engueulades. Ça l'amuse vraiment et je pense qu'au fond de lui c'est ça manière de me taquiner et de me montrer qu'il m'aime bien. Peut-être un peu trop même.

\- T'as vraiment cru que mes mains sont ma seule ressource ? lui répondis-je.

Petit haussement de sourcil suggestif de sa part. Pourquoi les phrases les plus anodines on toujours un double sens avec lui.

Il s'approche de moi presque lascivement et se stoppe à deux centimètres de moi.

\- Je ne demande qu'à voir, me murmure-t-il en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

Il ne faut pas que je me déconcentre. Je fais mine de me pencher vers lui, ce qui le surprend grandement, pour camoufler mon coup de pied. Seulement un quatrième clone l'intercepte. Quoi ? Mais il sort d'où ?

\- Je me disais aussi. Tu n'es qu'un fourbe Iruka.

\- Et toi un pervers, ironisais-je.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aime, me dit-il en souriant et en faisant disparaître ces clones.

\- Ouais, compte là-dessus.

Maintenant que je suis libre, je file dans ma salle de bains me préparer à sortir. Après une énième chamaillerie avec le pervers qui voulait m'aider à me vêtir, même si personnellement il voulait plutôt l'inverse et la promesse d'une future castration de ses parties intimes au cure-dent s'il ne me fout pas la paix, je suis enfin prêt.

Nous allons à l'hôpital voir comment se porte nos deux élèves. L'état de Kiba est préoccupant dans le sens où il est dans le coma. Ça ne fait que deux jours mais ce n'est pas bon s'il y reste trop longtemps. Naruto va bien dû moins au niveau physique. Niveau psychologique, c'est une autre paire de manche. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour qu'il se pardonne même si je sais très bien qu'il ne pourra pas, comme il n'a pas pu pour ses parents.

Nous arrivons assez vite, Kakashi m'ayant gracieusement accompagné en voiture. En arpentant les couloirs, nous tombons sur le médecin qui est en charge des deux cas. Il nous informe de leur santé. Kiba n'a pas bougé et Naruto a eu une hallucination. Ça ne m'étonne pas, il en a eu plusieurs la dernière fois même s'il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il voyait. Nous discutons un peu puis nous prenons congé et poursuivons notre chemin.

Nous toquons à la porte, personne ne répond. Il est encore tôt en même temps. J'ouvre la porte et je me rends compte qu'un seul lit est occupé et que la fenêtre à côté de celui-ci est ouverte. Ne me dite pas qu'il s'est barré. Je me précipite vers la fenêtre mais il n'y a pas de trace de pas dehors. Il n'y a plus qu'un seul endroit où il peut être. Je fonce vers la seule porte fermée et l'ouvre brusquement suivi de près par Kakashi. Nous tombons sur une scène plutôt incongrue et embarrassante, renforcée par le commentaire de l'argenté.

\- Tiens, lui non plus n'as pas que ses mains comme seules ressources.

Naruto nous regarde, la tête inclinée, il n'a pas compris. Ah, c'est beau l'innocence. Malgré tout une question subsiste. Qui est cette personne devant laquelle il est agenouillé d'une manière plus qu'équivoque ?

Il a la tête penchée, je ne peux pas voir son visage mais je sais qu'il est brun. Il relève soudainement la tête et nous fait un sourire éblouissant. Bordel de merde, j'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu dans son lit, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Ne t'enflamme pas Iruka, il ne peut pas être debout, le médecin nous aurait averti. Naruto s'est redressé entre temps et l'aide à passer un tee-shirt. Il galère un peu, le sosie de Kiba ne faisant rien pour l'aider. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un jumeau, ce devrait être inscrit dans son dossier ou alors je ne m'en rappelle pas. C'est très étrange cette façon de se tenir aussi près du blond autant que la manière qu'il lui lèche la joue… Attend, deux secondes. Il a vraiment fait ce que je viens de voir ? À en juger par la mine effarée de Naruto, il l'a belle et bien fait. Bizarrement ce qui semble le plus le gêner n'est pas le geste mais plutôt le fait qu'on l'ai vu.

\- Akamaru, arrête, il le repousse doucement.

Ok, je suis vraiment con. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? demande Kakashi.

\- C'est pas mon idée, c'est la sienne, se défend-t-il en accusant le brun du doigt.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Kiba lui manque et il veut pouvoir rester auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

\- Je pense qu'on ne pourra pas l'en empêcher de toute façon mais je ne pense pas qu'il pourra maintenir sa transformation tout le temps, réfléchis-je à voix haute.

\- Oui, j'y ai pensé mais s'il se retransforme la nuit ça devrait aller.

\- Si tu veux que ça marche, surveille les gestes qu'il peut avoir à ton encontre.

Il me regarde la tête penchée et les sourcils froncés, il a toujours cette mimique quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose. Je lui désigne Akamaru qui est actuellement collé à lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

\- Bah quoi, des amis peuvent se tenir comme ça.

\- Oui et ils se lèchent le visage aussi ? me moquais-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- Euh.. oui c'est pas faux, dit-il en se grattant la joue. Au fait, le médecin m'a dit qu'il me garde encore aujourd'hui et que je pourrai sortir demain.

Nous discutons avec lui toute la matinée. Akamaru est resté assis à côté de Kiba à le regarder. Le personnel soignant est venu pour changer ses bandages et nous confirmer la sortie de Naruto. Nous partageons le repas du midi avec lui puis nous le laissons tranquille.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ça y est je peux enfin sortir. Iruka a fait en sorte que je ne reprenne les cours que demain. Je file chez moi et ouvre les fenêtres en grand, ça commence à sentir le renfermer, j'en profite également pour me changer. J'ai encore la tête dans mon tee-shirt quand j'ai la sensation d'être épié et de n'être pas seul chez moi. Je sors rapidement la tête de mon haut et me retourne. Il n'y a personne, pourtant ce sentiment est toujours présent. Je préfère allez fermer les fenêtres. J'en suis à celle de la cuisine quand j'entends le parquet craquer derrière moi et un souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Cette impression ne m'a jamais trompée, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un. La peur me fige sur place et je sens deux mains se poser sur mes hanches ainsi qu'un corps se presser contre moi. Tout mais pas lui. Toutefois quelque chose ou plutôt l'absence de quelque chose me surprend et me permet de me calmer. Je ne sens aucune dureté contre mon postérieur, je me retourne donc pour me retrouver face à un sourire désormais bien connu. Je lui infliger un coup sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- T'es con de me faire flipper comme ça !

Il n'aime vraiment pas se faire engueuler, il me ressort sa mine boudeuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, pourquoi t'as laissé Kiba tout seul ?

Il m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne avec lui. Il me ramène à l'hôpital. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Kiba dort toujours je ne peux rien faire puisque lui non plus n'arrive pas à le réveiller. On reste avec lui jusqu'à la fin des visites. Akamaru lui fait un bisou sur la joue. Bizarrement je sens quelque chose dans mon estomac, ça me le fait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Je m'en vais, Akamaru sur les talons. Pourtant il a très bien réussi à trouver la sortie tout seul tout à l'heure, pourquoi il me colle ? Finalement ce n'était pas la sortie qu'il cherchait sinon il ne serait pas là à me suivre jusque devant ma porte. J'ouvre et lui s'installe sur le canapé.

\- Ohé, tu t'es cru chez toi ? lui dis-je en fermant la porte à clé.

Je sais très bien qu'il ne partira pas, au pire il passera par la fenêtre de ma chambre comme tout à l'heure. Et merde, en y repensant je ne l'ai pas fermé tout à l'heure. Je rentre dans ma chambre, il y fait une chaleur à crever. L'été arrive plus tôt cette année. Je m'empresse de la fermer et repart dans la cuisine me faire à manger. Deux minutes après, je m'installe dans le canapé devant la télé, mes victuailles entre les mains. Je ressens une aura animale près de moi, je me tourne vers cette présence qui me regarde dangereusement et qui a bien l'intention de me voler MA bouffe. Je me recule le plus loin que me permet la longueur du canapé et utilise mes jambes en rempart. Rempart bien maigre face à la faim qui anime l'être devant moi. Il m'agrippe les chevilles et tire ce qui provoque mon allongement.

\- Il faudra me passer sur le corps mon gros et crois moi je me laisserai pas faire, m'écriais-je en tendant les bras au arrière pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et mon précieux.

Bon on est d'accord, c'est pas avec mes un mètre soixante-sept qu'il va être en sécurité mais je n'abandonnerai pas la bataille. La distance s'est d'ailleurs raccourci, il a profité d'un moment de faiblesse de ma part pour se glisser sur mes cuisses et les emprisonner avec ses mollets. Le fourbe, il faut que je le repousse hors de mes frontières. J'essaie de me déloger mais il a de la force dans les guibolles, l'ingrat. À force de gesticuler comme un demeuré ce qui devait arriver arriva, le contenu de mon bol se met à déborder et à couler le long de mes bras. Je le vois fixer le liquide qui continue inexorablement sa descente, je tire profit de ce moment d'inattention pour dégager subtilement une de mes jambes et le repousser d'un coup de pied sur son torse. Il est expédié à l'autre bout du canapé, il a était surpris par ma puissance. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je ramène mon bol devant moi afin de constater les dégâts. Il ne me reste que la moitié de la soupe et plusieurs tranches de porc ont dû s'enfuir sur le sol. Il a toujours cette lueur animale, il ne compte pas en rester là. Il se jette sur mon précieux et s'écrase sur moi de toute sa masse.

\- AKAMARU, je vais te tuer et me servir de toi comme tapis, gueulais-je en le frappant.

Il s'en fiche complètement puisqu'il a ce qu'il voulait. À savoir le contenu de mon bol qui s'est renversé sur mon torse et qui commence à imprégner mon tee-shirt. Il profite de sa chance et entame son repas. Je me redresse sur mes coudes pour l'engueuler copieusement mais il me recouche d'une main, mécontent que son assiette ne se montre pas docile. J'y crois pas, il me pique ma bouffe et en plus je dois la fermer ! Je réfléchis à un moyen de l'envoyer boulé quand soudainement je sens quelque chose d'humide me chatouiller le flanc droit.

\- Akamaru, il n'y a rien là. C'est le tee-shirt qui a tout pris, lui dis-je en me redressant sur mes coudes.

Il s'en fiche et continue son repas en remontant mon tee-shirt. À chaque passage de sa langue, je sens des fourmillements dans mon bas ventre. C'est pas désagréable mais ça reste étrange comme sensation. J'ai abandonné c'est vrai mais en même temps il est coriace et têtu. Quoi, comment ça je me cherche des excuses ? Je voudrais bien vous y voir dans ma situation. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de nettoyage intensif, oui il est très minutieux, il a enfin fini. Je le dégage, ramasse mon bol et part prendre une douche bien mérité. Je n'ai plus une trace de nourriture sur moi c'est vrai mais comment dire, la bave c'est juste collant et extrêmement désagréable quand on en a une quantité non négligeable sur le ventre. Je me dépêche de finir avant que le grand couillon ne détruise la porte. Comment il fait pour vivre avec un machin pareil chez lui. Il doit plus avoir de porte ou alors il se douche avec lui. La vision de deux Kiba se savonnant mutuellement rend ma région basse un peu trop contente à mon gout. Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et prie Dieu pour que mon érection retombe. Nan sérieusement je fais ce que tous le monde fait dans ses cas là ou tout du moins ce que font les garçons. Quoi, vous voulez un dessin ? Mais bien sûr. Et la vidéo en bonus ? Bande de pervers. Je me drape dans ma serviette et ouvre la porte avant qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Je pensais me retrouver face à sa tête d'abruti mais il n'y a rien. Absolument rien. Il serait parti c'est étonnant vu comment il s'est acharné sur… la porte. C'est décidé ta dernière heure est arrivé Akamaru. Je parcours chaque recoin de la maison, ne disposant que d'une cuisine/salon, salle de bain et chambre, le tour est assez vite fait. Je le trouve nulle part, j'ai même regardé dans mes placards, oui j'ai des idées connes parfois. Bon je n'ai pas que ça à faire, il se fait tard et j'ai cours demain. Je grimpe dans mon lit, après avoir enfilé mon pyjama, et me couche face au mur en espérant que le sommeil arrive rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis tapi dans l'ombre à l'affût du prédateur, il ne m'a pas encore trouvé et c'est très bien comme ça. Je le vois partir, surement en quête de me dénicher malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas là-bas. Je l'entends farfouiller pendant plusieurs minutes dans la pièce à côté. Je me suis recroquevillé le plus loin possible, je vais passer un sale quart s'il me trouve vu dans l'état où j'ai mis la porte. J'ai beau être sous ma forme humaine j'ai quand même de bonnes griffes. Merde, il revient. Il cherche dans l'armoire mais ne trouve rien. Normal. Il se dirige maintenant vers le lit et se fige. Bordel, il m'a trouvé. Je ne vois vraiment rien d'ici à part un pied de lit et ses mollets. Une serviette vient de tomber à ses pieds. Pu...rée, elle m'a surpris la fourbe. Je le vois enfiler un pantalon et se glisser sous les couvertures. J'ai si peu d'importance à ces yeux ? Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je sors de ma cachette et jette prudemment un coup d'œil. Il est dos à moi. Parfait. Je me mets à genoux et réfléchis au meilleur moyen de troubler son repos.

L'adversaire est sur le flanc gauche, la couverture au niveau des hanches et porte une chemise malgré la chaleur étouffante.

Premier angle d'attaque, son bonnet ridicule. Le tirer en arrière et l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la pièce. Surpris, il va se retourner pour essayer de le rattraper. Sauter sur le lit et le maintenir sur le dos. Pleinement réveillé, il va tenter de me repousser avec ses jambes. Esquive sur la droite puis bloquer avec mollets. Énervé, il va tenter un coup décisif en me plaquant les épaules sur le lit. Parer du coude puis profiter de son élan pour le plaquer face contre les couvertures et entraver ses poignets dans son dos. Pour conclure, lui léchouiller le visage.

Diagnostic rapide : adversaire maîtrisé mais pleinement réveillé et humilié.

Récupération psychologique entière : peu probable.

Capacité à m'ignorer : neutralisée.

J'ai le dessus et j'en suis plutôt fier. Malheureusement au fil des minutes, mon espérance de vie chute de plus en plus. J'en suis à deux minutes actuellement. Il m'observe du coin de l'œil, le mal émane de tout son être. Je desserre mon entrave sur ses poignets et il en profite. Je me retrouve plaqué contre le matelas avec un blond furieux entre les cuisses et qui me maintiens les épaules.

\- Mort lente ou mort rapide ? me susurre-t-il dangereusement.

L'issue est inévitable, il faut que je détourne son attention. Je m'agrippe doucement à ses cheveux d'une main et me redresse pendant que je lui abaisse la tête. Il écarquille les yeux, je me rapproche encore et lui fait un bisou sur la joue. J'ai réussi à lui couper toute envie de meurtre. Pour quelques minutes en tout cas. Je lui fais un grand sourire, lui est toujours figé avec sa tête d'abruti. Il a jamais eu de bisous ou quoi ? Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne remarque pas qu'il s'approche jusqu'au moment où je sens ses lèvres contre ma joue. Maintenant c'est moi qui a une tête d'abruti, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me le rende. Il se redresse vivement, les joues rouges, gêné de son audace. Il se recouche dans sa position initiale, son rougissement n'a pas diminué, au contraire. Je bataille quelques instants avec mon haut mais je parviens à m'en extirper. Je me coule ensuite dans son dos et me cale dans son cou. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que ses battements se sont accélérés. Finalement il s'y fait et je m'endors assez rapidement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'émerge lentement de mon sommeil en me faisant sauvagement attaquer par une touffe de poil blanc. Je fais le point visuel, ce n'est que la fourrure d'Akamaru. Je me serre un peu plus contre son dos et ferme les yeux. Il est tellement chaud et doux. Je reste comme ça cinq minutes avant de trouver la force de me lever. Je me traîne hors du lit, Akamaru me suit péniblement. Je me sers un bol de lait en en mettant la moitié à côté. Ah.. merde.. Akamaru s'en ai pris quelques gouttes sur le nez, ce qui le réveille. J'ajoute des céréales et m'attable. Le grand blanc s'avance vers moi et pose sa tête sur ma cuisse en me fixant d'un air culpabilisant.

\- Okay, j'ai compris.

Je lui prépare la même chose, il attend patiemment assis à côté de moi avec sa queue qui s'agite frénétiquement. Je lui dépose le bol devant lui et il se rue dessus. Je retourne sur ma chaise et commence mon petit déj mais je sens rapidement un poids sur ma cuisse.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens de manger non ?

Il secoue vigoureusement de la tête. J'y crois pas, un vrai gouffre sans fond. Je finis mes céréales avec Akamaru toujours sur ma cuisse à l'affût de la moindre petite miette de nourriture qui pourrait s'échapper. Je me prépare rapidement et appelle Akamaru. Il se précipite vers moi, je m'apprête à ouvrir quand un détail me frappe. Akamaru est à nouveau humain et surtout il est entièrement nu. J'y comprends plus rien, il devrait avoir de nouveau la tenue d'hôpital, qu'est-ce qu'il fout à poil ? Ça voudrait dire que Kiba est nu en ce moment même. Après tout il faut bien qu'ils le lave. Je l'habille rapidement, il va surement tenir compagnie à Kiba. Après un bisou de sa part il s'en va me permettant de fermer à clef et je me rends au lycée.

Une fois là-bas, je m'installe à mon bureau habituel et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je note les cours. Ce n'est pas que je ne m'intéresse pas, je retiens juste beaucoup mieux quand le cours est expliqué à l'oral et une fois les exercices compris, je me souviens parfaitement comment l'appliquer. Si je le fait, il n'y a qu'une raison. Kiba. Je lui apporterai ce soir. La journée se passe lentement, j'ai entendu des bruits de couloirs au sujet de Kiba. La plupart disent qu'il est malade, les profs n'ont certainement pas dû leur dire la vérité. Une version m'agace par contre prodigieusement, celle de Sasuke. Il raconte à qui veut l'entendre qu'il lui à démonter la tronche et qu'il a trop peur pour revenir. J'ai tellement envie d'aller lui démonter la sienne. Il faut que je me calme mes cicatrices me tiraillent, ça commence toujours comme ça. La cloche sonne, je me précipite dehors. Il me tarde de revoir « les jumeaux ».

Je passe par un magasin prendre quelques sandwichs sinon je risque de me faire attaquer par le grand blanc. Je marche d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa chambre, il ne reste plus qu'une heure pour les visites. Dommage.

Je toque à la porte et je suis accueilli par un immense sourire et un bisou sur la joue. Je m'avance dans la pièce et dis bonjour à Kiba. Je lui parle même s'il ne me répond pas mais il parait qu'il peut m'entendre, ça ne coûte rien. Akamaru est littéralement subjugué par le sac, il a dû sentir la nourriture. Je me saisis du sac sous ses yeux attentifs et en sort les encas. Il me fixe comme si j'étais Dieu. Il me saute sur les genoux et me fait un gros bisou suivi d'une léchouille. Tout cela sous le regard inquisiteur d'une infirmière qui vient juste de d'entrer. Elle nous dévisage puis se ressaisie avant d'aller changer la perfusion et vérifier les dosages, le rouge au joue. Elle s'éclipse rapidement me laissant vraiment embarrassé, le grand couillon toujours sur les genoux. Il s'assit sur son siège et entame son repas comme si de rien n'était. Je le regarde étonné puis secoue la tête en souriant. Il me surprendra toujours. Je mange également ce que j'avais acheté pour moi avant que le gros porc ne bouffe tout.

Je sors les cours de mon sac et lui fais la lecture. Akamaru me montre à quel point ma diction est passionnante en dormant allègrement sur mon épaule. Je crois même qu'il a un peu bavé. Les visites touchent à leur fin, on le quitte avec un bisou de la part d'Akamaru et une caresse sur sa main non bandée de ma part.

On marche côte à côte dans la rue. Je vais pour bifurquer à une intersection quand une main attrape mon poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? il me désigne la direction opposé avec son doigt tendu. Merci mais je sais encore comment rentrer chez moi !

Il insiste et tire sur mon bras. Il veut surement me montrer quelque chose. Je le suis, il me tient toujours par la main. Quelques passants nous regardent bizarrement, c'est vrai que deux jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans marchant main dans la main, ça ne court pas les rues. Nous arrivons devant une maison à étages encadrée par un muret. Il commence à l'escalader mais je l'en empêche.

\- Sa va pas de rentrer chez les gens comme ça ! m'écriais-je.

Il me regarde avec une expression qui me fait clairement comprendre que je ne suis pas très fute-fute. Je détourne la tête outré avant qu'il me traîne à la boite aux lettres où je peux lire le nom « Inuzuka ». Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et ?

Il fait une tête déconfite, je crois que la puissance de mon intelligence le dépasse. Il désigne la boite puis lui-même et la lumière jaillit dans mon cerveau. Il me semble que son nom de famille ressemble à quelque chose dans le genre, ce doit être chez lui. Il enjambe le muret à nouveau et me fais signe de le suivre. On rentre par une entrée secrète que seul Akamaru doit connaitre. Il fait rapidement le tour de la maison, moi je reste immobile dans le salon ne sachant quoi faire. Je regarde un peu ce qui m'entoure quand j'entends aboyer à l'étage. Je monte, il doit certainement m'appeler. Il n'y a que deux portes, chambre et salle de bain je suppose. Avec ma chance, je ne vais pas trouver la bonne au premier coup. Une cabine de douche et des toilettes me répondent, en effet ce n'est pas celle que je voulais ouvrir. Je pousse l'autre, Akamaru est à quatre pattes dans un placard et est en train de le vider consciencieusement mais en gardant parfois quelques affaires près de lui. Je le regarde s'affairer puis détaille un peu sa chambre. Il a un gigantesque loup dessiné en gris sur sa couette noire. Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Le style du dessin est vraiment sympa. Sur le mur à droite, il a des photos de lui et sa famille enfin surtout de lui et Akamaru. Naaan, il était si petit que ça quand il était chiot. Le temps que je regarde les photos, il a fini un sac que je suppose être de vêtements. Il prend également un téléphone avec son chargeur. Je crois qu'il a bien l'intention de squatter chez moi jusqu'à que Kiba se rétablisse.

\- T'as vraiment cru que j'allais t'héberger gratuitement ?

Il se cramponne a moi et me fais sa tête de chien abandonné. Il ne faut pas que je craque mais c'est vraiment dur. Après tout, il ne m'embête pas vraiment.. je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. En fait si mais bon ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Il me tient compagnie en même temps, je crois que j'ai plus besoin de lui que lui a besoin de moi. Il se serre de plus en plus fort à moi.

\- C'est bon, j'accepte, avouais-je vaincu.

Il se penche et me fais un bisou, je crois que ça vas être son moyen de paiement. Il me lâche et ramasse son sac et me fais signe de lui suivre.

Nous nous retrouvons chez moi et lui vas se vautrer dans le canapé.

\- Hey, je lui fais une tape sur le crâne, tu crois peut être que la bouffe va se préparer toute seule ?

Il me jette un coup d'œil et acquiesce de la tête. Je vais le tuer ! J'approche dangereusement les mains de son cou dans le but de l'étrangler. Il esquive et me balance sur son épaule puis me fait retomber sur une chaise devant la table. Il farfouille dans le frigo et en sort deux boites de ramens. Il les mets au micro-ondes et me regarde avec l'air de dire « tu vois, ça ce fait tout seul ». Au bip, il les sort et les ouvre puis en pose une devant moi et me passe les baguettes. Nous mangeons en silence mais une question passe en boucle ans mon ptit crâne. Comment il arrive à manger avec des baguettes alors qu'il a besoin de mon aide pour s'habiller ? J'ai médité sur ça pendant tout le repas mais je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse. Il débarrasse puis me traîne avec lui jusque dans ma chambre puis me balance sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il s'avance en enlevant son tee-shirt presque sensuellement alors qu'hier encore il galéré à l'enlever. Je me recule le plus loin possible dans mon lit, j'ai une sensation étrange dans le ventre mais ce n'est pas la même que celle avec Sasuke. Celle-là n'est pas désagréable. Il me rejoint dans le lit et me fixe droit dans les yeux. J'ai beaucoup de mal à soutenir ce regard-là. Mes yeux n'arrêtent pas de vagabonder, il me saisit le menton et me force à le regarder. Je sens mon visage devenir cramoisi au fur et à mesure que je vois ses lèvres se rapprocher de mon visage. Il fait une variante de son léchage intensif, à la place il me couvre littéralement de bisous. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à me dire que c'est un chien dans ses cas-là. Je me demande s'il fait la même chose à Kiba. D'après son air ravi, ça a vraiment l'air de lui plaire. Il est vraiment câlin après tout et… et il est temps que j'y mette un terme, ça commence à dégénérer. Il a glissé contre mon cou et le parcourt de ses lèvres en descendant toujours plus. Je le repousse gentiment pour pas qu'il le prenne mal et part m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, pourquoi j'ai des fourmillements dans le ventre quand il fait ça ? Et quelque chose me dit que le fait qu'il ressemble à Kiba n'arrange rien. Ça me gêne énormément mais il va falloir que j'en parle à Iruka.

Je me prépare à aller me coucher avant de le rejoindre. Lui est seulement vêtu d'un boxer, c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud. Je décide de me séparer de ma chemise pour cette nuit. Je le rejoins et comme il est aimable, il m'as gardé une petite place. Je m'y installe et lui se colle à moi exactement comme la veille. La seule différence est que je suis torse nu et que je sens parfaitement la chaleur de sa peau. C'est vraiment agréable à tel point que je me colle un peu plus qui lui ravi m'embrasse la nuque. Je m'endors sous ses baisers.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Fin un peu guimauve à mon gout mais elle n'est pas sadique pour une fois. J'espère que vous prenez toujours plaisir à me lire et sur ce, je vous dis à plus.


	10. Chapitre 9

Voici le chapitre 9. Je n'ai pas spécialement d'idée pour l'intro alors place aux réponses aux reviews et à l'histoire.

Mathiewpr, j'adore de plus en plus tes reviews =) Pour le passage KakashIruka, j'ai un peu de mal à les imaginer l'un sans l'autre mais je ne pense pas en refaire où se sera sous-entendu. Ahhh le lemon bonne question mais on s'en rapproche, j'espère juste pas le foirer.

Lu, merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et que tu trouves le concept sympa. Je comprends que le fait que Naruto se rende compte que Kiba ne le laisse pas indifférent à travers Akamaru peut être dérangeant mais les vrais rapprochements n'auront lieu qu'avec le « vrai ».

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9 **

\- .. et x est égal à la somme… de quoi ? Rooh ça me gonfle, je referme mon cahier en soupirant profondément.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la personne à qui j'essaie d'expliquer le cours. Je pense que ça iras pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon mon auditoire est complètement endormi. Pour l'un, il est sagement allongé et respire calmement et pour l'autre, il est vautré sur mon épaule et ronfle bruyamment de temps en temps. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ces deux-là ? Je range mes affaires avec l'autre qui à sa tête qui glisse de mon épaule, je le replace sur sa chaise.

Ça va faire deux semaines maintenant, une sorte de routine s'est installée. Je vais en cours puis rends visite à Kiba lui raconter ce qui s'est passé dans la journée ensuite je rentre, accompagné par Akamaru. On s'entend de mieux en mieux lui et moi, même s'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête la plupart du temps. J'exagère un peu il s'est assagi, il ne passe plus sa journée à me faire des bisous mais il n'a pas complètement abandonné l'idée non plus. En ce qui concerne Kiba, il n'y a pas trop de changement. Il ne s'enfonce pas dans son coma mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il daigne en sortir.

Petite nouveauté, je déteste Iruka. Oui je sais, fait incroyable mais vrai. Je suis allé le voir suite à ma décision de comprendre les sensations étranges que je ressens vis-à-vis d'une certaine personne qui squatte actuellement chez moi. Je lui explique rapidement la situation en rougissant de plus en plus à mesure que le récit avance. Iruka m'écoute attentivement les mains jointes en dessous de son menton. Une fois fini, un silence s'installe. Je l'observe intrigué, un petit sourire pointe le bout de son nez sur son visage avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il se calme et me regarde avec un doux sourire en s'avançant vers moi. Il me frotte doucement les cheveux en me disant que je vais rapidement comprendre tout seul.

Depuis je lui fais la tête, moi qui pensais qu'il allait m'aider. J'ai cogité par moi-même mais ça n'a abouti à rien.

Je reviens au moment présent, c'est bientôt la fin des visites.

\- Bon Kiba, je vais pas tarder à y aller.

Comme à chaque fois, le bip de son électrocardiogramme s'accélère. Au début je me faisais avoir pensant qu'il allait se réveiller mais en fait non, ça ne se passe que quand je lui dis que je pars comme s'il voulait me retenir. Je m'apprête à franchir la porte quand quelque chose me reviens en mémoire. Je reviens vers l'alité pour lui annoncer ce que j'avais oublié de lui dire.

\- Je ne pourrais pas venir ce week-end, mon parrain me rend visite et on doit parler de certaines choses.

A ces mots, son bip s'accélère violemment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et qu'on n'entend plus que le son strident de son cœur qui s'est arrêter. L'équipe soignante arrive en courant et me pousse gentiment sur le côté, comprenez par là qu'ils m'ont balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce pour avoir de la place mais je suis trop choqué pour m'en soucier. Ils parlent en jargon médical et tente de faire repartir son cœur, ils essaient plusieurs fois mais je vois bien à leur expression qu'à chaque nouvel essai ils y croient de moins en moins.

\- C'est fini..

Non… pas ça…

Akamaru s'est jeté sur lui en couinant. Je relève la tête et regarde cette scène à travers mes mèches, les larmes dévalant mon visage. Je vois le personnel soignant me regarder d'un air compatissant. J'en ai rien à foutre de leur pitié. Mes cicatrices me tiraillent et les objets commencent à voler à travers la pièce. Ils se demandent ce qu'il se passe quand l'un d'entre eux remarque mon air furieux, mes pupilles fendues et l'iris rouge sang. Ils s'empressent de partir mais la porte est verrouillée. Vases et cadres se font exploser contre les murs manquant de peu les personnes présentes qui se recroquevillent le plus loin de moi. J'aperçois un chien blanc creuser un trou dans le mur pour leur permettre de s'enfuir mais je ne le permettrai pas. C'est de leurs fautes s'il est mort. Ils méritent la même chose. Je me reconcentre sur eux, ils sont pour la plupart hypnotisés par mes queues pour se rendre compte de leurs morts qui est plus qu'imminente. Deux d'entre elles s'enroulent à toute vitesse autour du cou d'un infirmier et d'une infirmière les étranglant. Ils se débattent comme ils peuvent mais le manque d'air rend leurs mouvements inefficaces. Les autres sont trop pétrifiés par la peur pour leur venir en aide et pour se rendre compte que mes queues restantes foncent vers eux pour leur faire subir le même sort. Ils suffoquent rapidement alors que les deux premiers ne bougent déjà plus. Quelque chose vient toutefois me perturber dans ma concentration et me fait légèrement desserrer ma prise sur le cou de mes victimes.

\- Laisse les, Naruto ce n'est pas de leurs faute.

Kiba ? Comment c'est possible, il était mort il y a deux minutes. Nan c'est pas lui, je détourne le regard pour mieux reprendre mon étranglement mais je suis rapidement interrompu par deux bras qui m'enlace. Une main me maintient contre un torse pendant que l'autre me force à me loger dans un cou. Je reconnais l'odeur immédiatement. C'est lui. C'est bien lui, j'y crois pas. Je m'accroche désespérément à ses omoplates et relâche mes victimes qui tombent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Mes queues se rétractent et mes yeux retrouvent leur teinte habituelle. Je suis toujours accroché au brun et je compte bien ne plus le laisser partir. Il me caresse doucement les cheveux à la manière d'Iruka, ce geste m'a toujours réconforter. La pression retombe d'un coup ce qui me fait tomber moi aussi. Je me sens décoller puis tout se brouille.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le téléphone sonne me sortant de ma torpeur. Je me suis endormi sur les copies qu'Iruka est en train de corriger.

\- Ruka, téléphone, marmonnais-je encore un peu endormis.

Il va décrocher en maugréant sur un certain argenté qui le gonfle à ronfler à côté de lui et qui n'est même pas capable de lever son gros cul pour répondre. Je ne sais pas de qui il parle mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup cette personne. Un « quoi » tonitruant manque de me faire tomber de ma chaise avant qu'une main me saisisse par la cravate et m'entraîne avec lui pour me balancer dans une voiture qui démarre en trombe.

\- Iruka, on peut savoir ce qui ce passe en ce vendredi après-midi pour que tu me maltraite de la sorte ?

Il a le regard fixé sur la route et insulte ceux qui ne vont pas assez vite à son gout. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, il a dû ce passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il se comporte comme ça. Je reconnais le chemin pour aller à l'hôpital. Un nœud se forme dans mon estomac. Si Kiba se serait réveillé il me l'aurait dit et surtout il n'afficherait pas cette tête. Il se gare rapidement et nous fonçons jusqu'à sa chambre. Il y a un attroupement, on dirait que des infirmiers ont était blessés. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus qu'Iruka m'entraîne à sa suite forçant le barrage et rentre dans la chambre. Elle est sans dessus-dessous, des débris de verre jonchent le sol et plusieurs objets ne sont pas à leur place. Mais quelque chose cloche. Il y a trois personnes jusque-là c'est normal, une est allongée et les deux autres la regarde, là aussi jusque-là c'est normal mais ce qu'il l'est moins c'est que le blond est à la place du brun. Nous nous approchons autant surpris par le sommeil de Naruto que par le réveil de Kiba. Nous nous installons à ses côtés et nous nous renseignons sur son état de santé. Il a l'air d'aller bien c'est rassurant. Iruka souffle de soulagement.

\- T'as une idée de comment tu t'es réveillé ?

Il nous regarde avec un sourire mystérieux. Il le sait mais il n'a pas l'intention de nous le dire. Après tout, le principal est qu'il est parmi nous.

\- Je peux vous dire que Naruto a fait partit du processus. Quand j'ai émergé, j'ai tout de suite senti son aura et j'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'intervienne. J'ai mis un peu de temps mais je suis intervenu à temps.

\- Comment vont tes blessures ? s'inquiète Iruka.

\- Celle de mon abdomen est toujours sérieuse mais celles de mes bras et jambes ont cicatrisées.

Maintenant qu'il le dit, il est vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt d'hôpital à manches courtes qui laisse apparaître trois fines cicatrices sur son bras. L'équipe soignante a pris soin de lui avant notre arrivé.

\- Et tu sais ce qui est arrivé au blondinet ? demandais-je en le pointant du doigt.

\- Oui ou du moins je pense savoir. Je me rappelle qu'il m'a parlé de son parrain puis je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté. Me voyant mort, sa magie a pris le dessus.

\- Tu étais vraiment mort ? le coupe Iruka en hurlant presque.

\- Oui, dit-il en nous regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais.. comment ? demande Iruka en faisant des gestes incompréhensibles avec ses mains.

\- Akamaru.

Je comprends. Enfin presque. Ils sont si proches que sentant son maître mort il a du pouvoir le ramener à la vie ou quelque chose comme ça. Iruka à la tête de celui qui ne comprend rien comme celle de Naruto finalement. Tiens en parlant de lui, il se redresse d'un coup et se mets à beugler.

\- Les infirmiers ils vont bien, ils sont pas morts ? Où sont-ils ? Un éclair de lucidité semble lui traverser la cervelle. Et Kiba, il est où ?

Il tourne rapidement la tête à gauche et tombe sur lui. S'en suit alors une réaction que je ne pensais pas voir avant longtemps. Il se jette littéralement à son cou. Le brun est aussi surpris que nous. Je pense que le mieux est de les laisser tranquille, j'attrape Iruka par la manche et l'entraîne avec moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je vois mes profs s'éclipser me laissant avec un blond accroché à ma nuque. Je suis vraiment surpris de sa réaction, on dirait un bébé koala accroché à sa mère.

\- Je t'ai autant manqué que ça ? dis-je en rigolant même si sa réponse m'intéresse au plus haut point.

Il me regarde, il a une larme qui perle à son œil. Cette réponse est plus explicite que n'importe qu'elle réponse. Il s'écarte de moi vivement et se sèche les yeux. Il vient de remarquer ma tenue ainsi que la présence de mes cicatrices. Il s'agenouille sur le lit face à moi et parcourt de ces doigts une de mes fines marques. La culpabilité se lit sur ses traits, il s'en veut toujours.

\- Fais pas cette tête, ce n'est que de la peau, ça se soign..

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'empoigne le tee-shirt et me rapproche de lui avant de me gueuler dessus.

\- De la peau ? DE LA PEAU ? J'ai failli te tuer abruti !

Il me secoue comme un prunier tout en s'égosillant. Je vois flou jusqu'à ce que l'autre décide enfin de me lâcher.

\- T'est pas très gentil avec ceux qui sortent du coma, lui dis-je en faisant mine d'aller pas bien.

A ces mots, il s'excuse et se précipite hors du lit puis se saisit de mon bras et me force à m'allonger à son ancienne place et finit par s'asseoir piteusement sur la chaise. Il n'a pas changé depuis deux semaines, toujours aussi timide et éloquent. Akamaru profite de ce moment pour me montrer à quel point je lui ai manqué. Il se frotte à moi, il ronronnerait presque. Il ne me quitte plus d'une semelle depuis que je suis réveillé. Je lui caresse tendrement la tête en descendant de temps en temps sur son cou. Je suis maintenant assis avec un brun collé à moi et un blond perplexe qui nous regarde le rouge aux joues. Nous le fixons tous les deux ce qui accentue sa rougeur. À quoi peut-il être en train de penser ?

_Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. _Waouh c'était quoi ça ? _Intrigué on dirait ? _Ça recommence mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je regarde partout, cette voix m'est familière mais je ne sais pas d'où elle provient. _À droite, du con. _Je me tourne dans la direction indiquée, ignorant l'insulte, pour faire face à deux prunelles fendues. Akamaru ? _Bingo. _Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, j'en suis hébété. Voilà pourquoi cette voix me disait quelque chose, c'est la mienne mais en plus grave. Pourquoi j'entends clairement ce qu'il dit alors qu'… _avant c'était implicite ? _Heiinn ? Tu peux savoir ce que je pense en temps réel ? _Exactement. _Tout le temps ? Tu peux l'arrêter ou c'est involontaire ? _J'ai aucun contrôle dessus mais ça marche dans les deux sens. Ça s'est déclenché quand je t'ai ramené_. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui souris, il affiche la même expression et le même opinion. On est tous les deux contents, on a encore franchi une étape dans la maîtrise de nos pouvoirs mutuels. _Le blondinet à l'air de se demander ce qu'on trafique. _Je me retourne, il nous dévisage tous les deux. Une idée me germe en tête pour le titiller, après deux semaines sans pouvoir le faire ça m'avais grandement manqué. Bien sûr Akamaru a aussi sa petite idée. Je fais un clin d'œil subjectif au blond pendant que mon jumeau me claque un bisou sur la joue. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais l'effet escompté en ai multiplié, il retrouve le rouge carmin que j'affectionne tant. _Il est moins innocent qu'il en a l'air. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ? _Je dis juste qu'il s'est passé deux trois petites choses pendant ton absence. _Quoi ? Raconte.

Akamaru me fait un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mes deux semaines de repos et je dois dire que je suis jaloux. Très jaloux. Il a pu profiter d'avoir un blondinet à son service et c'est un véritable scandale.

\- Alors comme ça, tu fais dans le dog-sitting ? m'adressais-je à Naruto qui me regarde éberlué.

\- Comment t'est au courant ?

\- Lui et moi, dis-je en montrant Akamaru du doigt, on ne se cache rien.

Il bloque deux secondes puis quelque chose fait tilt dans son cerveau puisqu'il prend une expression inquiète.

\- Vous vous cachez vraiment rien ?

\- Non.

\- VRAIMENT rien ? insiste-t-il.

\- Si tu fais référence à vos séances câlins…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il vire cramoisi et j'ai même peur pendant un instant qu'il ne s'enflamme.

\- Il t'a vraiment dit pour ÇA ? s'étrangle-t-il.

Apparemment j'ai vu juste.

\- Il ne t'a pas causé d'ennui au moins ?

\- Pas vraiment à part ma porte de salle de bain.

\- Ah toi aussi. Je suis désolé, il ne supporte pas d'être tout seul. Hein mon gros ? lui dis-je en lui frottant la tête.

Il me répond en me léchant la joue.

\- Aka pas ça.. je te l'ai déjà dit, rouspétais-je.

Il boude et va s'installer sur les genoux de Naruto et lui lèche le cou. _Ça le gêne pas, LUI. _J'en reste pantois, il est vraiment mignon comme ça. _Ah oui ? _Merde, j'avais oublié ça. J'entends son rire résonner dans ma caboche. Je remarque Naruto qui essaie de se soustraire à son traitement. _Il va où comme ça ? _Arrête tes conneries, on va finir par le perdre. Il descend donc de son perchoir et se pose sur un coin de lit. Le médecin fait son apparition peu après. Il fait le point avec nous deux et nous annonce que je pourrais sortir demain.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ça y est, je suis enfin chez moi même si techniquement je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je fais rapidement le tour de la maison quand un sms me coupe dans mon élan.

« Bien rentré ? »

« C'est qui ? »

« Naruto »

« Comment t'as eu mon numéro ? O_O »

« Akamaru »

« Waouh t'as autant de conversation à l'écrit qu'à l'oral =) mais sinon oui je suis bien rentré »

« Tu reprends les cours lundi ? »

« Oui. Je pensais profiter d'aujourd'hui et demain pour rattraper mon retard, ça te dit de venir m'aider ? »

J'attends plusieurs minutes sa réponse avant de recevoir un simple « ok », il a dû réfléchir à la question.

« Tu te rappelles comment venir ? »

« Oui.. je crois »

« Haha, j'envoie Akamaru en éclaireur »

« Ok merci »

Je profite de ce court laps de temps pour grignoter quelque chose avant d'aller m'allonger dehors, sur l'herbe.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon bah je me suis perdu. J'étais pourtant sur que c'était cette rue. Je fais demi-tour avant d'entendre aboyer dans mon dos, je me retourne par réflexe pour voir un grand chien blanc me foncer dessus puis me sauter dessus et m'écraser de tout son poids. Une femme hurle qu'il faut faire quelque chose, qu'on ne peut pas me laisser me faire bouffer vivant en pleine rue, il y a des enfants qui regarde. Sa réflexion combinée à l'attaque d'Akamaru me fait éclater de rire. Elle part en rouspétant que je suis bien bruyant pour quelqu'un d'agonisant. Finalement, j'étais bien dans la bonne direction. Je me relève quelque peu essoufflé puis finis le chemin avec le grand blanc à mes côtés.

Une fois arrivés on escalade le muret, non on a toujours pas eu vent de l'existence des portails, puis on rejoint le jardin. Akamaru se rue sur sa gamelle d'eau puis part se prélasser à l'ombre d'un arbre. Kiba ne semble pas s'être aperçu de notre présence, je m'agenouille donc près de sa tête et me penche sur celle-ci. Il a les sourcils légèrement froncés et ses yeux bougent un peu sous ses paupières, il a dû s'assoupir. Je souffle sur son visage pour le réveiller. Il plisse le front mais n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux. Je souffle un peu plus fort, il se passe simplement la main sur sa face. Mais bordel, il faut que je lui balance un seau d'eau ou quoi ? Je me mets à jouer avec ces cheveux en attendant qu'il émerge. C'est bizarre ça me réveille moi d'habitude. Je continue pendant plusieurs minutes en regardant ce qu'il m'entoure. Son jardin est petit, il y a un arbre ainsi que quelques massifs de fleurs et buissons. Je suis tellement absorbé dans mon observation de mon environnement que je ne vois pas sa main se rapprocher et s'emparer de la mienne. Je sursaute quand je sens ses doigts s'entrelacer aux miens. Je le regarde, il a un grand sourire. Il exploite ma surprise en tirant sur ma main, je me retrouve alors à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta façon de réveiller quelqu'un.

\- Abruti, soufflais-je.

\- T'es arrivé vite en fin de compte.

\- Tu pionce depuis une demi-heure en même temps.

Il se relève d'un coup, manquant de me foutre un coup de boule.

\- Sérieux ! s'emporte-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je lui fais un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Tu fais de l'humour, qui l'aurait cru ? me vanne-t-il.

Je fais un son désapprobateur et part bouder dans un coin. Réaction très mature, je sais. Il se glisse dans mon dos et me souffle :

\- Si t'as fini de bouder, on peut peut-être commencer ?

Il me parle à deux centimètres de mon oreille et sentir sa bouche aussi proche mais sans me toucher me file des frissons. Encore une nouvelle sensation, loin d'être désagréable.

\- D'ac.. d'accord, m'exprimais-je avec quelques difficultés.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait derrière moi mais je crois qu'il est toujours aussi près, ça me perturbe vraiment. Pourquoi Sasuke me fout les jetons alors qu'avec lui ça ne me fais rien, bien au contraire. Je le sens se redresser derrière moi et m'entraîner avec lui dans son ascension. Une fois debout, Akamaru nous suis d'un œil. Kiba m'embarque avec lui à l'intérieur. Akamaru relève la tête mais la fainéantise étant plus forte, il se recouche avec un soupir. Kiba déballe ses affaires de cours et j'en fais de même avec les miennes à même le sol. Je commence à lui expliquer ce que nous avons fait et il comprend assez vite, à croire que mes monologues d'après cours n'étaient pas inutiles. On en arrive enfin au fameux cours de math que je ne comprends pas, on si met mais sans grand succès. Je me met à mâchouiller mon crayon machinalement mais rien à faire mes neurones n'y arrive pas. J'abandonne et je m'apprête à lui en faire part. Je me retourne vers Kiba et enlève mon crayon avec un petit pop sonore, je remarque alors qu'il a suivi l'opération consciencieusement et qu'il fixe toujours ma bouche. Nous nous croisons du regard et un silence gêné prend place. Je bafouille et baragouine que ce devrais être suffisant pour le moment. Je me relève et nous descendons dans la cuisine nous servir à boire. On s'assoit l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, notre boisson entre les mains et toujours ce silence qui nous tiens compagnie. J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde quand même de temps en temps. Akamaru se pointe et viens poser sa tête sur ma cuisse. Ça y est, ils recommencent à se fixer comme hier à l'hôpital. On dirait qu'ils se parlent. Je vide mon verre en les regardant tour à tour. Il fait des expressions assez marrantes parfois, il me jette également des petits coups d'œil qui se soldent tous par un léger rougissement, j'en reste muet. Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique ces deux-là ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Finalement on aura fini mon rattrapage en seulement un jour, c'est plutôt pas mal. On planche toujours sur un exo de maths et à en juger par son expression sérieuse et son mâchouillage intensif de crayon il n'y arrive pas. Je reste bloqué malgré moi sur ce dernier. Il le promène de droite à gauche et le lèche de temps en temps. Sa bouche me fait face et il relâche la pression de ses lèvres autour du crayon avec un petit plop humide. Ses yeux sont ancrés dans les miens et remarque ma fixation. Le silence qui suit nous poursuit jusqu'au canapé. Je ne sais pas comment le rompre et lui ne semble pas disposer à en faire autant. Akamaru pointe le bout de son nez, allez savoir pourquoi et se pose près du blond en me fixant droit dans les yeux. _Mais dit donc, il y a une ambiance de malades ici ! _Ah oui, tu trouves aussi ? _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _On va dire qu'il a une manière bien à lui de mâchouiller un stylo. _Me dit pas que t'a bandé ? _Mes yeux sont à deux doigts de tomber tellement ils sont exorbités. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir une conversation de ce type avec quelqu'un et encore moins avec Akamaru. _Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était moins innocent qu'il n'y parait. _Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je..Je.. _Tu ne sais plus où tu en es n'est-ce pas ?_ Je le regarde, il me connaît décidément trop bien. Ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui mais Naruto m'a toujours intéressé mais je ne pensais pas également sur ce plan-là. Je pense être bi, après tout pour moi l'amour n'a pas de sexe mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire tant chez lui. _Ses fesses peut-être ? _Mais arrêtez le, je ne te pensais pas aussi porter la dessus ! Son rire retentit dans mon crâne. _Plus sérieusement, il n'y a que toi qui peux savoir après tout c'est la première fois que tu te lies d'amitié avec quelqu'un, d'humain j'entends. Tes hormones doivent également te travailler. _Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais autant de choses. _On parle de moi en même temps. _Son rire retentit pour la seconde fois. C'est étrange de l'entendre rire avec une expression tout à fait neutre. _Tente quelque chose, vous allez pas rester là comme deux mous du slip !_ Je sais vraiment pas où tu vas chercher ces expressions et si jamais ça tourne mal il va m'expédier six pieds sous terre. J'ai pas envie de mourir moi ! _Faut-il que je te rappelle une certaine séance câlin où il n'avait pas l'air si désintéressé que ça ? _Je me rappelle parfaitement de quoi il veut parler, je sens mes joues s'échauffer à ces souvenirs. Je m'imagine à sa place et je dois dire que c'est assez tentant. Une sonnerie de téléphone nous surprend tous les trois, c'est celle à Naruto. Il se lève d'un bond et répond tout en allant dehors. Je le suis des yeux.._ en passant bien sûr, sur le fait que c'est plus son popotin que tu suivais du regard. _Je rougis à ces propos et l'envoie chier par la même occasion. Sept minutes après, non j'ai pas compter, notre blondinet national reviens et se pose dans le canapé en expirant lourdement.

\- Mon parrain a appelé pour me dire qu'il ne viendrait pas, il a eu des soucis de dernière minute. Dans un sens, ça m'arrange.

\- Waouh, préviens que tu vas faire une phrase aussi longue que je me prépare psychologiquement.

Réaction très mature, il me tire la langue. Il aurait su les conséquences q'un tel acte, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Enfin peut-être.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On se rapproche de la fin les enfants, trois ou quatre chapitres à peu près. Je pensais en faire plus mais une autre histoire me trotte en tête et je pense pouvoir mieux exploiter les personnages ainsi que les circonstances mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. Je préfère finir celle-là avant de publier l'autre.

Sur ce, à plus.


	11. Chapitre 10

Voilà le chapitre 10 qui m'a posé quelques problèmes mais j'en suis enfin venu à bout et j'en suis plutôt contente.

Mon dieu, une revenante. J'y croyais plus Alycia Panther ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu trouves toujours les persos mignons.

Mathiewpr, tu m'as officiellement tuée. Quand j'ai lu la première phrase, j'étais au bord des larmes pensant t'avoir déçu et à la fin de ta review je pleurais réellement mais de rire par contre. Malheureusement tu va devoir mettre tes menaces à exécution car ma prochaine histoire sera plus ou moins dans ce gout-là. Pour le moment, je t'en dis pas plus. Le prologue est déjà finit et le premier chapitre est en cours d'écriture mais je préfère finir cette histoire avant de publier l'autre.

, je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Ma rapide progression est due à l'envie de m'améliorer et de vous fournir un travail de qualité mais c'est la review d'Axelanderya qui m'a permis de vraiment bien voir mes soucis d'écriture. Comme quoi les reviews sont vraiment importantes =) Je suis contente que tu trouves l'histoire à ton goût.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10**

Je viens de raccrocher après une discussion plutôt longue avec mon parrain. Oui cinq minutes, ça fait déjà trois minutes de plus qu'en temps normal. Il est en retard dans l'écriture de son bouquin et préfère le terminer avant de venir me voir après tout ce n'est pas très urgent ce dont il voulait me parler. Mouais, comme d'habitude. Je serre les poings inconsciemment avant d'aller rejoindre le canapé pour m'avachir dedans.

\- Mon parrain a appelé pour me dire qu'il ne viendrait pas, il a eu des soucis de dernière minute. Dans un sens, ça m'arrange.

\- Waouh, préviens que tu vas faire une phrase aussi longue que je me prépare psychologiquement.

L'enflure, n'ayant pas de meilleure répartie je lui tire la langue. S'en suit alors une réaction que je n'aurais pu prévoir, il se jette littéralement sur moi. Je me retrouve étalé de tout mon long avec lui à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, mon souffle est coupé l'espace d'un instant. Je crois qu'il me fixe la bouche mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression.

\- AKAMARU, ton maître veut me tuer ! Fait quelque chose, m'égosillais-je en me débattant.

Akamaru s'approche de moi, je le fixe cessant mes gesticulations. Il nous regarde tour à tour puis viens me faire une léchouille et en fait de même au brun avant de prendre la fuite m'abandonnant ainsi à mon triste sort.

\- Haha, on est plus que tous les deux maintenant on dirait.

Je le fixe les yeux exorbités.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? m'inquiétais-je.

Il sourit avant de baisser la tête.

\- Si tu savais, chuchote-t-il.

Une boule se forme dans mon estomac mais je ne sais pas si c'est de la peur ou si c'est autre chose. Il s'approche dangereusement de mon cou, je peux sentir son souffle chaud. J'en reste figé incapable du moindre mouvement.

\- Tu vas donc toujours te laisser faire ? m'interroge-t-il l'air sérieux.

Pour la première fois, je soutiens son regard et sans rougir s'il vous plait.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir me défendre mais je ne sais pas comment réagir et puis surtout il m'attaque toujours sur ce terrain-là.

Il se redresse sur ses genoux me permettant de faire de même en me surélevant sur mes coudes.

\- T'as jamais eu de petites copines ou quoi ? s'indigne-t-il.

\- Non et alors ? Je détourne la tête, vexé.

\- SÉRIEUX ! s'exclame-t-il les bras en l'air dans une pose parfaitement ridicule.

La lumière divine semble le frapper et une lueur brille au fond de ces yeux.

\- T'est toujours puceau ? il me regarde le sourire en coin et lève un sourcil de manière subjective.

\- Je t'interdis de te moquer, l'avertis-je en lui frappant la cuisse.

\- Je me moque pas, s'offusque-t-il.

\- Redis cette phrase sans rigoler, tu seras plus convaincant.

Je me recroqueville dans le coin du canapé, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine et les bras enroulés autour. Je le fixe furieusement. Son rire redouble face à ma mimique.

Je tourne la tête du côté opposé à lui, résigné à lui faire la tête.

Je l'entends souffler afin de calmer son hilarité.

\- Allez, boude pas.

Le canapé s'affaisse sur ma droite, signe qu'il tente une approche. Je garde résolument la tête tournée. Je sens un poids sur mon épaule.

\- Tu vas me bouder toute la soirée ? me reproche-t-il en frottant sa tête sur mon épaule. Mon dieu, Akamaru sort de ce corps ! Maintenant qu'il le dit c'est vrai qu'il se fait tard, il est pratiquement sept heures. Je devrais y aller. Je le pousse gentiment et me lève. Il me suit du regard, confus. Je lui fais un petit sourire avant de filer dans sa chambre. Je rassemble mes affaires qu'on avait laissé éparpiller un peu partout sur le sol. Je suis si concentré à la tâche que je n'entends pas les bruits de pas se diriger où je me trouve.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis courbé au-dessus de lui en fixant avec peut-être un peu trop d'insistance sa bouche.

\- AKAMARU, ton maître veut me tuer ! Fait quelque chose, beugle-t-il en faisant mine de me frapper.

L'appelé se traîne jusqu'à lui, il nous dévisage tour à tour l'air blasé puis lui fait une léchouille et m'en fait de même. _C'est le moment mon petit mais ne fait pas trop de bêtises._ Il part dans le jardin en trottant royalement. Naruto est dépité.

\- Haha, on est plus que tous les deux maintenant on dirait.

Il a les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? bredouille-t-il.

Il est vraiment trop mignon à me fixer entre ses mèches. Je sais enfin ce qui m'attire tant chez lui. Ses yeux. C'est la première fois depuis mon séjour à l'hôpital que je peux me plonger à nouveau dans ses iris céruléen et je dois dire qu'ils m'avaient bien manqué. Je baisse la tête et son torse se trouve dans mon champ de vision. Son tee-shirt orange, qui pique les yeux au passage, n'est pas tout à fait à sa place et dévoile une bande de peau ventrale. Sa carrure est également dévoilée, je n'y avais jamais fait vraiment attention mais il est plus petit que moi et est surtout beaucoup plus frêle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sasuke a voulu abuser de lui à maintes reprises.

\- Si tu savais, murmurais-je.

Je me penche dans son cou, je l'entends déglutir difficilement. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui.

\- Tu vas donc toujours te laisser faire ? le questionnais-je.

Il tient mon regard, l'air déterminé.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir me défendre mais je ne sais pas comment réagir et puis surtout il m'attaque toujours sur ce terrain-là.

Je m'agenouille entre ses cuisses et lui se redresse sur ses coudes. C'est donc ça. Je veux bien qu'il ne sache pas comment répondre à un mec mais il doit bien savoir comment ça se passe.

\- T'as jamais eu de petites copines ou quoi ?

\- Non et alors ? Il détourne la tête, vexé.

\- SÉRIEUX ! m'écriais-je en levant les bras de manière dramatique.

Attend deux minutes, s'il a jamais eu de petites copines ça veut dire que…

\- T'est toujours puceau ?

Je suis sûr d'afficher une expression faciale graveleuse.

\- Je t'interdis de te moquer, me préviens-t-il en me cognant la cuisse.

\- Je me moque pas, lui dis-je en essayant de paraître outré mais un fou rire prend rapidement le dessus.

\- Redis cette phrase sans rigoler, tu seras plus convaincant.

Il se recule dans le coin et encercle ses genoux en me fusillant du regard. Face à cette réaction, mon fou rire éclate. Il regarde ailleurs. Merde, je crois que je l'ai froissé. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois afin de me calmer et essuie une larme qui perle à ma paupière.

\- Allez, boude pas.

Il garde obstinément la tête à gauche. On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas tourner le dos à ton adversaire ? Je me rapproche à quatre pattes et pose mon visage sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas me bouder toute la soirée ? me plaignis-je en le poussant avec mon front.

Il me repousse avant de se lever. Il m'en veut vraiment en fait. Je le suis des yeux déconcerté. Il me fait un sourire que je qualifierai presque de coquin ou alors c'est mes hormones. Il se dirige vers ma chambre, c'est une invitation ? Je bloque quelques secondes à cette idée avant d'aller vérifier de mes propres yeux. Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre et longe le couloir afin d'atteindre mon sanctuaire. La porte est ouverte et il est agenouillé au milieu de la pièce, dos à moi. Je crois qu'il ramasse ces affaires de cours. Finalement mes hormones m'ont bien fait halluciner quant à sa réaction. Il est toujours fâché et compte bien s'en aller. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça mon petit, tu ne partiras qu'avec mon consentement. Je me faufile dans son dos et imite sa position, il ne m'a pas encore détecté. Je prends le temps de l'observer. Après cette parenthèse pedobear, je le prends dans mes bras et le serre contre moi en glissant ma tête dans son cou. Je le sens se crisper sous moi, j'ai dû le surprendre. On reste comment ça quelques minutes, je respire calmement son odeur et tente de le décrisper.

\- Ne t'en vas pas… s'il te plait…

Je lui ai murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille ce qui a eu l'effet escompté. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et des frissons lui parcourent le corps. Je remonte le regard sur son visage et je peux voir qu'il a les yeux fermés. Ma bouche est si proche de la sienne, je suis à deux doigt de l'embrasser. Et là, c'est le drame… une putain de sonnerie de téléphone nous interrompt. Evidemment c'est la sienne, il s'empresse de décrocher ne se doutant pas de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Il se relève et sort afin d'avoir un peu plus de tranquillité. Moi je reste assis sur le parquet de ma chambre à repasser en boucle cette scène. Je peux encore ressentir la proximité de ces lèvres et je me dis que j'aurais dû le clouer au sol et l'empêcher de répondre. Je veux pas qu'il pense que je suis comme Sasuke mais j'ai l'impression qu'il agirais de la même manière si c'était lui qui le faisait à ma place. Il faut que j'arrive à voir si je lui plais un tant soit peu. D'après Akamaru j'ai toute mes chances mais je préfère le vérifier par moi-même. Trop plongé dans mes pensées je n'entends pas qu'on accourt vers moi avant de sentir un poids m'aplatir les omoplates.

\- Tu sais pas quoi ? me demande tout excité un certain blond qui à force de s'appuyer sur moi s'est vautré par terre.

\- Euh non ?

Il se redresse rapidement et me fixe, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Mon amie d'enfance dont je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle passera dans la région demain et qu'elle veut me voir, je suis trop content.

Je reste bloqué quelques secondes suite à cette nouvelle.

D'une part parce que c'est la première fois que je le vois afficher un si grand sourire même si je suis un peu déçu de ne pas en être l'origine. D'autre part parce qu'il s'entendrait finalement avec quelqu'un de son âge. Une troisième chose perce néanmoins son chemin dans mon cerveau. Si elle n'est là que demain ça veut dire qu'il va surement rentré… Je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver au bout de mes pensées qu'il s'est déjà jeter sur son sac et me dit à plus avant de déguerpir. J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Akamaru m'a rejoint et s'est assis à côté de moi. Même si maintenant on peut lire dans les pensées de l'un et l'autre, à cet instant on en a pas besoin. Il sait très bien dans quel état je me trouve. Je me traîne jusque dans mon lit suivit par Aka qui se couche tout contre moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveille d'un sommeil agité, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi comme en témoigne les sacoches sous mes yeux. Je me prépare un peu comme je peux. En somnolant c'est assez dur. Akamaru me traîne dans les pattes manquant de me faire tomber plusieurs fois. Je décide de passer la journée dans mon jardin si vous voyez d'où je parle. Je me mets en route assez rapidement suivi de près par le grand blanc.

Une fois arrivés, je me rends compte que pour une fois la clairière n'est pas déserte. Deux personnes sont présentes mais de là où je suis, je peux seulement voir qu'il s'agit d'un garçon blond et d'une fille brune. Je me rapproche sans me faire repérer et c'est bien ce que je craignais. C'est Naruto accompagné de son amie d'enfance. Une partie de moi est contente pour lui, il a l'air vraiment de bien s'amuser mais l'autre partie proteste qu'elle se tient bien trop près et qu'elle n'est pas obligée de toucher continuellement son bras. Quoi ? Comment ça jaloux ? Pff, ouvrez les yeux, je m'inquiète seulement de son espace vital qui est sérieusement atteint, c'est tout. Je rebrousse chemin et décide d'aller plutôt me faire un ciné, ça fait longtemps après tout. On se faufile dans une ruelle pour qu'Aka puisse se métamorphoser. Nous sortons de la ruelle et poursuivons jusqu'au ciné. Sur le chemin nous croisons un groupe de filles qui se retourne sur notre passage avec des sourires charmeur. Avant je serais rentré dans leur jeu mais aujourd'hui j'en ai pas l'envie aller savoir pourquoi. Nous nous mettons vite d'accord sur le choix du film et prends un sachet de M&amp;Ms juste pour embêter mes voisins. La journée se passe plutôt vite et je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles de Naruto. Au moment où j'y pense qui c'est que je vois débouler au coin de la rue. Et oui les deux tourtereaux, je ne pensais pas si bien dire puisqu'il arrive main dans la main. Naruto en profite pour faire les présentations. Elle s'appelle donc Midori et est brune aux yeux verts. On s'échange des banalités de base mais quelque chose me gêne et m'agace prodigieusement en même temps : son attitude. De la façon dont ils se comportent tous les deux ils sont en passe de sortir ensemble et c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite mais alors qu'elle arrête de nous regarder, Akamaru et moi, comme si on lui plaisait et qu'un plan à 3 lui plairait bien. Je la sens vraiment pas celle-là. _Couchez Médor, ton blondinet te regarde bizarrement. _Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte mais depuis le début de mon analyse, je la fixe d'un air tout sauf avenant et il s'en est rendu compte. Je souris pour détendre l'atmosphère et elle choisit ce moment pour partir. Elle me salue simplement avant de se tourner vers Naruto et l'embrasser. Ce baiser que j'ai failli avoir. Je me sens mal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou à la place du cœur. Je pars sans même dire au revoir.

Une fois arrivé, je me rue dans ma chambre et frappe dans le mur mais quelqu'un m'empêche de continuer à maltraiter cette pauvre paroi qui n'as rien demandé. _Tu vas finir par te faire mal.._ Il me retourne et me prend dans ces bras et je fais quelque chose que je ne pensais pas arriver un jour, je m'effondre en pleurs. Il m'entraîne jusqu'au lit et nous fais basculer. Je suis complètement vautré sur lui et je le serre fort contre moi. Désolé Akamaru si je te fais mal… _mais t'en a besoin. _Il me frotte doucement le dos et je m'endors comme ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Deux semaines se sont tranquillement dérouler et finalement sa copine est restée et il passe tous ces après-midis avec elle. Ce que je pensais est bel et bien arriver, ils sortent ensemble et ils ne loupent pas une occasion de le montrer. La seule chose qui me réjouit un tant soit peu est que ce n'est jamais lui qui initie ces démonstrations. Ce weekend Sakura fait une fête chez elle et elle invite tout le monde. Quand je dis tout le monde c'est bien tout le monde, même Naruto est invité. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me prépare malgré tout en enfilant un tee-shirt noir avec une cage thoracique dessiné dessus puis enfile un jean noir déchiré par endroits laissant apparaître mon boxer bordeau avant de faire un bisou à Akamaru sur la tête. Et oui pour une fois, il reste à la maison. Je me rends chez elle et retrouve plusieurs de mes camarades dont Shikamaru avec qui je sympathise.

Peu de temps après arrive le couple officialisé depuis peu. Midori se fait littéralement happé par les filles et Naruto se retrouve tout seul dans l'entrée à ne pas savoir où aller. Je peux alors me rentre compte de sa tenue qui ne manque pas de me faire de l'effet. Rien que ces cheveux pour commencer me plaise, ils sont plus hirsute que d'habitude comme s'il avait passé une folle nuit. À cette pensée, mon cœur se serre. Bref passons. Pour continuer il a un sweat à capuche, dont j'ignorais l'existence, gris clair avec une poche ventrale et porte un jean blanc qui lui va vraiment bien. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui et une fois qu'il me remarque il se précipite sur moi pour me saluer et reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que la chevelure brune honnis ne vienne me le reprendre. Je passe deux heures entre le canapé et le buffet en surveillant du coin de l'œil Naruto. Autrement dit je me fais royalement chier, à croire que tout devient sans intérêt quand il n'est pas près de moi. Quelques filles viennent me tenir compagnie mais elles se lassent rapidement de mon manque de réaction. De plus en plus de personnes dansent m'empêchant de veiller sur mon blond mais ce que je peux apercevoir me déplaît fortement. Midori est complètement collé à lui, avec sa robe verte que je trouve immonde et bien trop courte. Lui est toujours fidèle à lui-même ne sachant comment réagir et rougissant plus que de raison.

Je sors, histoire de prendre l'air et j'interromps un couple qui s'examiner les amygdales. De toute façon ce genre de soirée sert surtout à ça. Je reste dehors même si je ne peux plus le voir après tout avec l'autre gourdasse qui le colle on ne risque pas de l'approcher. Il fait nuit noire et pas une lumière à l'horizon, elle habite en plein milieu des champs en même temps. D'un coup mon ombre me fait face, me surprenant, signe qu'une lumière à l'étage s'est allumée. Je me retourne, la fenêtre est entrouverte ce doit être Sakura qui cherche quelque chose. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne dans l'odeur que je perçois, ce n'est pas celle de Sakura. Je me concentre et je reconnais rapidement l'odeur, c'est celle de Naruto. Il a eu peur d'elle et c'est réfugier à l'étage ou quoi ? Un petit sourire s'immisce sur mon visage à cette idée. Seulement il y a l'odeur d'une autre personne. Personne dont j'ai appris à détester l'odeur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis content d'avoir revu Midori et en plus elle m'annonce qu'elle reste ici quelque temps. On a passé tout le dimanche ensemble et le courant passe toujours aussi bien malgré le fait qu'on ne se soit pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle m'a confié qu'elle ne m'a jamais vraiment oublié et me propose de sortir avec elle. Je ne savais pas comment réagir mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de répondre qu'elle m'embrasse timidement. J'essaie de répondre mais je reste figé. Elle ne s'en formalise pas et me sourit gentiment. Je la raccompagne jusqu'au coin de la rue où on croise Kiba et Akamaru. À sa vue, les souvenirs de la veille me revienne en mémoire et je me rends compte qu'il est fatigué. Très fatigué.

Je lui présente mon amie et il l'air énervé pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Il s'en rend compte et me sourit mais je sais bien qu'il est factice. Midori dit au revoir et viens m'embrasser avant de partir. Kiba l'imite mais dans la direction opposée. Pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne l'apprécier pas tellement. Ça m'embête un peu, lui qui en plus s'étonnait que je n'ai pas de petite amie voilà qu'il réagit comme ça. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Je rentre chez moi tout ça en tête.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Deux semaines sont passées et je me sens vraiment bien avec Midori même si la manière dont Kiba nous regarde me mets mal à l'aise. Il ne doit pas penser que je le vois quand il la foudroie du regard mais je le voie. Ça m'attriste et également le fait que nous ne sommes plus aussi proches qu'avant. Même les gestes qu'il avait à mon égard me manquent. Midori s'est liée d'amitié avec Ino et Sakura lors d'une de nos sorties où on les a rencontrés par hasard. Depuis elles ont bien copiné et elles ne manquent pas une occasion de ce voir m'entraînant parfois dans leur délires. Ce weekend Sakura organise d'ailleurs une fête et elle nous invite tous les deux ainsi que le reste de la classe. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller sachant qu'il y aura surement Sasuke et ses potes mais elle arrive tout de même à me convaincre.

On arrive un peu en retard par rapport aux autres parce qu'elle tenait absolument à choisir mes fringues et à me coiffer. Finalement mes cheveux lui ont fait la misère et elle a rapidement abandonné. Du coup j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude. Elle me passe des vêtements qu'elle m'a achetés et m'oblige à les mettre. Le haut est sympa même si je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt d'avoir mis des oreilles de chat sur la capuche. Le bas aurait pu être sympa s'il ne me serrait pas autant les fesses. Je lui dis qu'elle a du se tromper dans la taille mais elle me certifie que ça se porte comme ça et que ça me vas très bien. Elle file donc se préparer et en un petit quart d'heure elle est prête. Elle est sublime. Elle porte une robe corset d'un beau vert absinthe avec collier et bracelets assortis ainsi qu'une paire de bottes en cuir qui montent au-dessus du genou. Pour ses cheveux elle les a simplement ondulés et mit quelque pinces pour que quelques mèches retombent encadrer son visage. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a voulu m'habiller c'est pour que je ne fasse pas tâche à côté d'elle. Elle nous conduit chez Sakura avec sa Cooper verte à croire qu'elle choisit tout en harmonie avec la couleur de ses yeux.

Nous débouchons sur un chemin de terre et elle se plaint que ça va dégueulasser sa voiture. Au moins on ne risque pas de déranger les voisins, il n'y en a pas. La musique se fait entendre et nous guide vers l'entrée. Midori se fait immédiatement réquisitionner par les filles et je me retrouve seul comme un con. Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire afin de trouver un visage familier et surtout amical. Je tombe sur Kiba qui me regarde de haut en bas mais je suis trop content de l'avoir trouver pour m'en formaliser. On discute et pendant un instant j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau aussi proche de lui qu'avant. Seulement quand Midori arrive, il reprend son masque froid et ça me fait de la peine. Je regrette presque qu'elle soit venu me chercher. Elle m'emmène là où les meubles ont étaient poussés contre les murs pour qu'on puisse danser sans rien casser. Je ne connais pas la chanson qui passe en ce moment mais Midori la connait puisqu'elle s'accroche à mon cou et se met à danser pressée contre moi. J'essaie de suivre son rythme avec un peu de mal cependant. Du coin de l'œil, je voie Kiba se lever du canapé pour aller dehors. On enchaîne sur plusieurs danses tantôt lentes, tantôt rapides avant que Midori me chuchote à l'oreille qu'elle veut me montrer quelque chose à l'étage. Elle me prend la main m'obligeant à la suivre. Elle me conduit dans une chambre et ferme la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a derrière la tête ? Elle s'approche de moi en roulant des hanches puis glisse ses bras autour de mes épaules. Elle m'embrasse tout en se pressant contre moi. Je réponds un peu plus qu'avant et me sens moins gêné. Elle me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que je butte contre un lit puis elle me fais basculer dessus. Elle me grimpe dessus à quatre pattes et m'embrasse à n'en plus finir me laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Elle dérive ensuite dans mon cou tout en se frottant sur moi. Je suis mal à l'aise, elle n'a jamais fait ça avant. Elle continue en me caressant passant de temps en temps sous mon sweat. Je ne réagis pas ne sachant quoi faire. Elle remonte mon haut de plus en plus jusqu'à me l'enlever entièrement et s'en sert pour m'attacher les avant-bras au montant du lit. Je panique un peu mais elle me rassure en me souriant puis recommence à m'embrasser et à me caresser. Un toquement à la porte nous interrompons et elle va ouvrir comme si de rien n'était. Sakura et Ino rentre, souriante à ma vue. Il se passe quoi là ? Je recommence à paniquer ne sachant ce qu'elles foutent là et surtout ne pouvant me détacher. Elles encerclent le lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Midori est la première à bouger en s'agenouillant sur moi au niveau de mon bassin. Les deux autres s'assoient simplement sur le lit. Elles me fixent toutes les trois et Midori ondule des hanches attendant visiblement une réaction de ma part.

\- Il doit avoir trop d'épaisseur sur lui pour ressentir quoi que ce soit, intervint Sakura.

\- Il faut remédier à ça alors, sourit malicieusement Ino.

Je ne sais pas de quoi elles parlent mais je ne le sens pas. Midori se recule et commence à déboutonner mon jean. Je proteste mais elles n'en ont rien à faire même Midori s'en fiche et à l'air plutôt contente de participer. Je me sens mal, encore la même impression d'abandon et de trahison. Je la pensais différente des autres. Des larmes commencent à monter mais je fais tout mon possible pour les refouler. Mon pantalon à rejoint le sol sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Je pense à Kiba, il a toujours était là quand j'étais en difficulté et je m'en rends compte que maintenant. Je pense fort à lui espérant qu'il arrive au plus vite. Je rouvre les yeux que je ne me rappelle pas avoir fermés pour les voir me détailler le corps.

\- J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois du genre à te tatouer, s'étonne la blonde.

\- On dirait que ça part de son dos, nan ? s'interroge Sakura.

Elles s'échangent un regard ayant sans doute la même idée en tête. Elles se jettent sur moi pour me retourner me faisant mal aux poignets au passage. L'une d'entre elles parcourt de ses doigts les lignes de mon tatouage avant que je ne sente des mains baisser mon boxer. Non. Pas cette fois. Mes cicatrices me tiraillent et je vais surement les blesser ainsi que toutes les personnes se trouvant dans cette maison mais j'en ai rien à foutre. J'espère juste que Kiba aura l'intelligence de s'enfuir, je ne veux surtout pas lui refaire mal. Mes oreilles sortent, mes ongles et canines poussent et je commence à voir rouge. Mes queues tatouées commencent à frémir sous ma peau et à s'agiter avant de se décoller et prendre forme sous les yeux ébahis des trois filles. Je grogne et me débat pour me détacher de mes liens. Je me retourne lentement et les fixe dangereusement. Elles se sont reculer contre le mur et commence à flipper. Sakura gueule à Ino de faire quelque chose. Elle essaie de se concentrer afin de pénétrer mon esprit pour me contrôler mais elle tremble trop pour ça. Je m'apprête à me défendre pour une fois quand la porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous les deux là-haut ? Une petite idée de ce qu'ils peuvent faire vient titiller ma jalousie. Je rentre me prendre quelque chose à boire avant de retourner à l'extérieur. Les minutes passent et je n'entends rien ce qui me rassure intérieurement. Rapidement deux autres odeurs viennent se mêler à celle déjà présente dans la chambre. Sakura, Ino, qu'est-ce qu'elle vienne faire ? Bon après tout si elles sont là il ne peut rien lui arriver de grave. Je me fige. La dernière fois que j'ai pensé ça, il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Je me concentre afin de percevoir toutes les odeurs présentent dans la pièce et je sens l'odeur de la peur se répandre tout doucement. J'en lâche mon verre. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut ? Je me précipite à l'intérieur mais je me fais intercepter par Lee qui me propose de participer à un jeu. Je lui dis que c'est pas le moment avant de grimper les marches à toute allure. Une odeur me freine cependant dans mon élan, celle de la colère. Il faut que je me dépêche avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive. J'enfonce la porte et reste bloqué face à ce qui se trouve devant moi. Les trois filles sont prostrées contre le mur de la fenêtre et tremble comme des feuilles, je suis plutôt satisfait de cette vue mais elle est de courte durée. Il faut à tout prix que je l'arrête. Je me reconcentre sur lui. Il est magnifique, effrayant mais magnifique. Il est en boxer à quatre pattes sur le lit et grogne d'un air menaçant, ses queues battant dangereusement. Il regarde dans ma direction et semble pendant un instant me reconnaître avant de se reconcentrer sur ses victimes. Je ne lui en laisse pas le temps en le prenant dans mes bras et je le serre contre moi en lui caressant le dos de manière circulaire. Il ne se décrispe pas alors qu'à l'hôpital ça avait marché. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il soit aussi remonter. Je regarde autour de moi et je voie son pantalon gisant au sol et son sweat déchiré avec les manches nouées autour du montant de lit. Elles n'ont quand même pas osée l'attacher. Je les regarde furieusement et je décèle une lueur de culpabilité dans leurs yeux. Putain, elles l'ont vraiment fait. J'avais raison de me méfier d'elle. J'ai pris ma décision. À partir de maintenant je veillerais personnellement à son bien-être.

\- Naruto.

Il me regarde, il n'a pas encore complètement perdu le contrôle.

\- J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Tu avais l'air d'être si heureux avec elle que je ne voulais pas m'immiscer entre elle et toi. Mais voilà je ne veux plus te voir souffrir… je.. je…

Je bloque un peu sur la fin de ma déclaration, il me regarde avec de grands yeux, le souffle court.

\- .. je t'aime Naruto.

Ça y est la bombe est lâcher. Il a l'air de bugger quelque secondes, j'en profite pour le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille que je l'aime. Encore et encore. Je le sens trembler et renifler. Je le regarde, il a les larmes aux yeux. Sa tête bascule en arrière et sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri silencieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ses queues se calment dans leurs battements et se colorent dans un blanc lumineux avant que ses oreilles n'en fassent de même. Il rebascule sa tête et me fixe. Waouh. Ses pupilles sont toujours fendues verticalement mais l'iris est maintenant bleu très clair à la limite du blanc. Il est d'autant plus beau comme ça. Sa colère à l'air de s'être apaisée. Je remonte mes mains jusqu'à son visage tout en le fixant tendrement. Je ne peux plus attendre, je plonge sur ses lèvres et y apposent les miennes. Un simple contact mais qui m'électrise de la tête au pied.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Comme vous le savez, toute bonne chose à une fin. En effet il y a de grandes chances pour que le chapitre prochain soit le dernier et qui dit dernier chapitre dit… je vous laisse deviner la suite, vous le savez au fond de vous j'en suis sûr.

À plus.


	12. Chapitre 11

Comme je vous l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, celui-ci est le dernier. Et oui, c'est la fin de ma première histoire et je suis au bord de verser ma larmichette. Mais si cette première fic vous a plu, je vous invite à lire la prochaine histoire que je publierais d'ici quelque jours. Plus d'infos à la fin du chapitre.

Alycia Panther, je suis d'accord même si pour ma part j'imagine plus le cheval noir =)

Mathiewpr, je suis contente que ce chap t'ai plus et non Midori n'a rien eu la garce mais maintenant que tu le dit ça aurait pu être sympa en effet. Ta franchise me plait toujours autant et j'espère que le ramonage de Naruto te plaira =)

, merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la fin te plaira tout autant.

Alex, je suis désolé que tu sois triste que l'histoire se termine mais c'est la vie =) Comme je l'ai dit en intro je vais en publier une autre. Libre à toi d'aller la lire.

**Chapitre 11**

Je me recule et regarde son visage. Il a les yeux fermés et ne bouge pas. Les filles en ont profitées pour se carapater, ventre à terre. J'abandonne mon blond deux secondes afin de récupérer ses habits. Une fois ceci fait, je me retourne vers lui qui en fait autant, ses queues suivant sa rotation. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a toujours cet aspect alors qu'il est calme. Il va rester comme ça ? Cette idée est loin de me déplaire mais il me fait une fausse joie et me contredis en même temps quand ses oreilles, griffes et queues reprennent leur place. Seulement quelque chose à changer sur son tatouage. Une neuvième queue s'est ajoutée en partant de son dos et vient remonter jusqu'entre ses deux poumons comme si elle désignait son cœur. Ce phénomène ajouté au changement de couleur m'étonne et m'intrigue. Il me fixe étrangement, un mélange de remerciement et de… désir ? Je m'avance vers lui et lui tend ses vêtements.

\- Merci, me souffle-t-il en s'en saisissant mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il me remercie.

Il se rhabille hâtivement, son pantalon ayant un peu de mal à tenir et son haut tient par on ne sait quelque miracle étant donné comment il est lacéré.

\- On rentre ? lui proposais-je en lui tendant la main.

Il hoche vivement la tête et s'empare de mon bras. Nous essayons d'atteindre la sortie sans trop se faire remarquer mais c'est peine perdu. Tout le monde est au courant et nous attend en bas de l'escalier.

\- C'est un monstre, il a failli nous tuer, hurle hystériquement Midori en pointant Naruto du doigt.

\- C'est vrai, on a rien fait qui puisse déclencher ça en plus, renchérit la blonde et la rose en cœur.

À ces mots la rage monte en moi. Je suis prêt à leur faire ravaler leurs paroles quand Naruto pose sa main sur mon bras me retenant et m'obligeant à me calmer. Je sens son aura changer soudainement au moment où il ferme les yeux dans un semblant de concentration. Quand il ouvre les yeux, ils sont clairs et fendus. Ses oreilles poussent et ses queues s'extirpent de sous son tee-shirt. Ils sont tous plus ou moins apeurés et la bande à Sasuke en profite pour se la péter en provoquant Naruto. Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse ça même si je ne l'apprécie pas. Je m'apprête à le retenir mais il tourne simplement son visage vers moi et me fais un clin d'œil avant d'envoyer ses queues entraver Sasuke et le maintenir en l'air avant de l'étrangler. Je me répète, je ne l'apprécie pas mais il ne mérite pas pour autant la mort.

\- C'est bon Naruto, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Allons-y, dis-je en lui empoignant le poignet.

Il le relâche avant de me suivre. C'est donc grâce au changement de couleur qu'il peut à présent contrôler son pouvoir même si je pense plus que son nouvel aspect est plus une matérialisation de son contrôle.

On est maintenant dehors et le blond est redevenu normal. On emprunte le chemin de terre pour rejoindre la route. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil et il semble s'interroger sur plein de choses causant quelques plis sur son front.

\- Tu vas finir par choper des rides à ce rythme, plaisantais-je.

Il me regarde, se déridant par la même occasion.

\- Désolé, je repensais à ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse faire ce genre de choses.

Il est perdu et m'excite malgré moi. Il faut que je me calme après tout je ne sais pas quels sont ses sentiments à propos de moi. Il me regarde timidement en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, mimique qui a le don de titiller encore plus ma libido.

\- Je voudrais te remercier. T'as toujours était là pour moi et je m'en suis rendu compte que récemment.

Il dit ça en se grattant la tête nerveusement. Il m'évite du regard et il semble vouloir dire autre chose mais ne sais pas par où commencer. Il grelotte, après tous les nuits sont toujours fraîches. Je passe mon bras derrière sa nuque et le serre contre moi.

\- Rentrons, on pourra parler de tout ça au chaud.

J'allais le lâcher et me remettre en route mais il me surprend en glissant timidement sa main dans mon dos et se presse contre moi. Nous continuons donc notre route comme ça jusqu'à chez moi. Je suis aux anges bien que ce ne soit pas une déclaration c'est tout de même la première fois qu'il fait preuve de tendresse envers moi. Nous arrivons chez moi et Akamaru nous fais la fête. Naruto le caresse pendant que je les regarde. Je pars préparer deux verres de jus de fruits les laissant dans le salon.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis allongé sur le dos par terre avec un blond qui me caresse doucement le ventre. C'est si bon. J'en ai la patte qui frétille. Il cesse et je me couche de manière un peu plus convenable. Il semble déterminé mais en même temps incertain. Mix assez étrange d'ailleurs. Il m'attrape les mâchoires et se plante devant moi.

\- Comment je peux lui dire ? Comment je peux lui faire comprendre ? me chuchote-t-il.

Je lui fais comprendre que je ne voie pas de quoi il parle en penchant ma tête sur le côté, les oreilles légèrement levés.

Il soupire puis consens à m'expliquer.

\- Kiba m'a encore sauvé et il m'a avoué qu'il… m'aimait.

Je fais des yeux ronds, heureusement il regarde ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées en s'effleurant les lèvres. Il s'est enfin décidé alors. Je m'assoie dramatiquement face à lui qui est à genoux. On fait la même taille ce qui me permettra d'être plus clair dans mes explications. Je viens poser ma tête contre son cou avant de lui lécher le cou.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne ce que je veux dire si je fais ça.

Crois-moi, il attend que ça. Je lui confirme en hochant la tête tout à fait sérieux. Il semble y réfléchir sérieusement, j'ai intérêt à me préparer du pop-corn ça risque de valoir son pesant de cacahuète. Le brun revient avec deux verres et je pars m'installer un peu plus loin mine de rien.

À vous de jouer les enfants.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je repense au baiser que m'a donné Kiba en me frôlant la bouche. Vous devez vous dire que j'ai rapidement oublié Midori mais avec ce qu'elle m'a fait… Je compare leurs déclarations ainsi que mes réactions et le bilan est flagrant. Pour Midori, j'été vraiment heureux. C'est la première personne à me l'avoir dit mais quand Kiba me l'as dit, je n'étais pas simplement content. J'en étais tout retourné. Je repense également à notre premier baiser est là aussi c'était incomparable. Pour Midori, c'est plus la sensation qui m'a plu plutôt que le fait que ce soit elle. Quand c'était Kiba, j'ai ressenti quelque chose dans mon estomac et ce simple baiser m'a plus plu que tous ceux que j'ai pu partager avec Midori. J'aperçois Akamaru s'asseoir sérieusement devant moi. Il vient nicher sa tête contre mon cou avant de le lécher.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne ce que je veux dire si je fais ça.

Il a pourtant l'air sûr de lui puisqu'il hoche la tête.

Son explication me trotte dans l'esprit. C'est pas un peu trop direct comme approche ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien et puis il n'y a pas de risque qu'il me repousse. Akamaru est parti et Kiba apparaît dans mon champ de vision et dépose ce qu'il a entre les mains sur la table basse. Je le rejoins sur le canapé et me saisit de mon verre pendant qu'un silence s'installe. Pourquoi il parle pas ? Il parle tout le temps d'habitude. Je crois qu'il attend que ce soit moi qui lance le dialogue. Il est drôle lui, je fais comment ? Je le sens reculer pour mieux se caler contre le dossier. Je suis toujours assis au bord, accroché à mon verre comme s'il détenait la réponse. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Pourquoi je me pose autant de questions alors qu'avec Midori je ne m'en posais pas autant. Kiba repose son verre vide avec un tintement sec qui me surprend. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Au moment où j'y pense, je sens une paire de bras m'encercler et me tirer sur un torse. Je n'y oppose aucune résistance trop heureux que ce silence gêné se termine. Il me caresse doucement le dos, c'est le bon moment je pense. Je me redresse un peu, m'asseyant une jambe de chaque côté de ces cuisses. Il est surpris de mon initiative mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre que je me jette sur ses lèvres. C'est précipité et maladroit mais ça a l'air de lui avoir plu à en juger par le grand sourire qu'il affiche après que je me sois reculé. Il va dire quelque chose mais il faut que je lui dise avant.

\- Je t'aime Kiba…

Bon je l'ai dit plus fort que prévu et de manière désespérée mais le message est passé. Enfin je crois, il a l'air d'avoir complètement bugger. Je lui passe une main devant les yeux avant qu'il m'agrippe les cuisses et me soulève. Je m'accroche à ses épaules ne sachant ce qu'il trafique puis il me porte à travers la pièce pour rejoindre les escaliers. Arrivés en haut, il ouvre une porte avec son pied et je reconnais sa chambre. J'ai une boule d'appréhension qui remonte dans mon estomac mais je l'oublie bien vite quand il me dépose sur une surface moelleuse et douce que je devine être son lit. Il est entre mes cuisses et je peux voir son visage grâce à la pleine lune qui éclaire faiblement la pièce. Il me fixe, déterminé, mais pour une fois je n'ai pas peur. Il s'avance et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes puis bouge doucement. Il n'y a pas à dire ses baisers sont carrément mieux que ceux de Midori et je n'avais encore rien vu. Je sens quelque chose d'humide titiller ma lèvre inférieure et surpris j'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais ce fourbe en profite pour s'engouffrer. Je le laisse faire bien qu'un peu figé par ces nouvelles sensations. Il se recule pensant que je n'apprécie pas mais je le suis puis plaque ma bouche sur la sienne. Il ne tarde pas à recommencer son manège en me rallongeant. Il y va tout doucement comme pour ne pas me brusquer et je l'en suis reconnaissant. Sa main droite descend pour me caresser le bras et le remonter au-dessus de ma tête mais je suis trop occupé avec sa bouche pour m'en rendre vraiment compte. Il fait de même avec l'autre avant de nous laisser reprendre notre respiration. Il est tout de même assez près pour que je sente son souffle échouer sur mon visage. Je vais pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais il a la même idée ce qui fait qu'on s'écrase l'un contre l'autre plus qu'autre chose. On rigole fasse à notre empressement puis il me regarde sérieusement.

\- Si ça te plait pas ou que tu à peur, n'hésite pas à me le dire. D'accord ? me préviens-t-il.

J'hoche la tête, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe ensuite malgré son avertissement. Il passe son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, ce qui plait beaucoup à ce qu'il y a sous mon pantalon au passage avant de venir parcourir mon cou de ses lèvres. Il passe sur un point qui me laisse échapper un gémissement aigu. Je me couvre la bouche honteux d'avoir fait un bruit aussi ridicule mais il repousse mes mains.

\- C'était mignon, me sourit-il.

-Te fout pas de ma gueule, m'empourprais-je, c'était ridicule.

\- Moi ça m'a plu et je ferais tout pour t'obliger à en refaire.

Il met ses menaces à exécution immédiatement et je galère pas mal à essayer de les retenir. Il trouve cependant un endroit plus sensible que les autres à en juger par le gémissement que je pousse. Bon au moins celui-là fais un peu plus viril. Il ne lâche plus cet endroit et profite que je sois dans un autre monde pour m'enlever mon sweat. Je m'en rends compte quand je sens une de ses mains se balader librement sur mon torse bien vite rejoint par sa bouche. Il parcourt tout mon torse ainsi, ce faisant un malin plaisir de retenir et de surtout repasser sur les endroits qui me font le plus gémir. Je commence à devenir dur mais il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué pour l'instant. Il suffit que je pense ça pour qu'il migre vers mon bas ventre ce rapprochant d'autant plus de la zone à problèmes. Pour l'instant, il s'intéresse plus à mon nombril, me mordillant par moment. Mais ce que je craignais arrive et bien trop vite à mon goût. Il descend de plus en plus et ce faisant son menton rencontre une bosse non négligeable. Il remonte son regard vers moi, son sourire en coin.

\- T'es plutôt tendu, on dirait ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et préfère regarder ailleurs. Chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire, j'aurais ainsi pu voir venir ce qu'il allait me faire. Pendant deux minutes, il ne fait rien mais ce n'est que pour mieux revenir à la charge. Il empoigne mon érection à travers le tissu du pantalon et commence à la masser ce qui bloque ma respiration quelques secondes. Je le regarde et il est tout content de m'avoir surpris mais il se fait pardonner en m'embrassant et à partir de là, je décroche complètement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je n'ose pas y croire mais on y est enfin. Il est allongé devant moi, ses cheveux en désordre sur l'oreiller et son sweat laissant apparaître sa peau. Je me penche et l'embrasse. Il est timide mais il me répond tout de même. Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure demandant l'autorisation pour entrer. Il ouvre sa bouche et ma langue part rejoindre la sienne. Il ne bouge pas du tout. Merde, j'y suis allé trop vite. Je cesse et m'éloigne un peu mais il me surprend en me suivant et en se jetant sur mes lèvres. Tout content de sa réaction je le rallonge, ma bouche coller à la sienne. Je décide d'y aller plus doucement ce qui lui permet de se décrisper. Je lui caresse le bras avant de le ramener au-dessus de sa tête et d'ensuite faire pareil avec l'autre tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus sauvagement. Je relâche un peu le rythme et me recule afin de reprendre ma respiration. Il respire difficilement et il a les joues rouges. Trop mignon. Je vais pour l'embrasser mais il a la même idée, le bougre. On est aussi pressé l'un que l'autre, il a l'air d'en vouloir plus. Cette idée me réjouit et me flatte au plus haut point mais je reprends mon sérieux.

\- Si ça te plait pas ou que tu à peur, n'hésite pas à me le dire. D'accord ?

Je m'inquiète peut-être trop mais je veux qu'il en garde un bon souvenir qui puisse effacer ce qu'il a vécu avec l'autre con.

Il me dit oui d'un mouvement de tête. Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer.

J'enlève mon haut ce qui a l'air de lui faire de l'effet. Je me penche et entreprend d'apprendre la texture de son cou par cœur. Mes lèvres effleurent un point qui se révèle particulièrement sensible ce qui produit un son assez aiguë chez lui. Il camoufle rapidement l'endroit d'où provient le bruit avec ses deux mains. Je les enlève avec un grand sourire.

\- C'était mignon.

-Te fout pas de ma gueule, c'était ridicule.

Il rougit et regarde ailleurs.

\- Moi ça m'a plu et je ferais tout pour t'obliger à en refaire.

Je me jette alors sur lui et ne lui laisse plus une seconde de répit. Je trouve une autre zone sensible et il lâche un gémissement un peu plus sonore. Je continue à solliciter cet endroit puis lui enlève son sweat tout en alternant entre ses deux zones. Je promène ma main sur son torse mis à nu. Puis je trace un chemin similaire avec ma bouche passant et repassant sur ses flancs. Il gémit de plus en plus et mon excitation s'accroît d'autant plus. Je me dirige maintenant vers son nombril et mordille la peau qui se trouve en dessous, juste avant la bordure de son pantalon. Ce faisant mon menton rencontre une bosse bien connu. Je souris me rendant compte de quoi il s'agit.

\- T'es plutôt tendu, on dirait ?

Il ne me regarde pas mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu. Il se rend pas compte de la vision qu'il m'offre en étant comme ça. Sa tête est tournée vers la gauche, les cheveux en bataille. Son torse se soulève en rythme avec sa respiration et brille par endroit, trace que ma salive a laissée. Son pantalon est légèrement baissé laissant apparaître son boxer orange clair.

Il a décidé de m'ignorer, ok très bien. Un sourire sadique se glisse sur mon visage. Mes yeux dérivent sur la proéminence qui réclame mon attention et je compte bien m'en occuper. Je prends le problème en main et lui applique quelques va et vient. Son souffle se bloque, je ne perds pas une miette des expressions faciales qu'il affiche. Il me regarde enfin et je lui souris avant de retrouver ses lèvres. Il répond mais il a l'air dans un autre monde. Je me recule un peu et le regarde dans les yeux tout en continuant mon massage. Il essaie de ne rien montrer de ce qu'il ressent mais des gémissements le trahissent de temps en temps. Je défais la fermeture de son jean, l'anxiété marquant ses traits.

\- On peut attendre un peu si tu préfères.

Mon érection exprime clairement son désaccord mais c'est son cœur qui m'intéresse plus que ses fesses même si ma région basse essaie de me persuader du contraire. Elle ne va pas commander non plus.

Perdu dans mes délires, je me retrouve plaqué sur le dos avec un blond vautré sur moi. Il redresse la tête et me fixe avant de venir m'embrasser fougueusement. J'en reste pantois quelques instants avant de glisser mes mains dans son dos et l'étreindre. Il cesse le baiser et pose son front sur le mien en se tenant sur ses mains, posées de chaque côté de mon cou.

\- Je veux pas attendre, halète-t-il.

Il a réussi à faire planter mon cerveau en faisant migrer tout mon débit sanguin dans la partie sud de mon corps avec cette simple phrase. Il s'agenouille et commence à enlever son jean pour me confirmer ses dires. Je m'assoie et l'attire vers moi, le stoppant dans sa manœuvre. Il est maintenant assis sur mes cuisses, son pantalon toujours en place quoique tombant quelque peu et ses bras sont autour de mon cou. Il penche sa tête et je complète l'espace entre nos lèvres. Il s'accroche à ma nuque pendant que mes mains parcourent son dos pour finalement se faufiler sur ses fesses entre son pantalon et son boxer. Il halète mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre que je commence à les malaxer, augmentant ainsi son halètement. Je le rallonge et enlève rapidement son pantalon avant d'en faire de même avec le mien. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je profite que je sois debout pour aller chercher un petit quelque chose dans ma table de nuit qui nous aidera pour ce que nous allons faire. Il fixe la petite bouteille que je tiens, l'air de ne pas savoir à quoi elle peut servir. Je suis face à lui et tant qu'à être debout autant le mettre à profit. J'enlève mon boxer et il n'ose baisser le regard. Je pose la bouteille près de lui et je le voie retirer le sien de manière hésitante. Je le recouche à nouveau avant de le caresser de plus en plus près de son érection. Ses gémissements sont entrecoupés d'halètements, je crois qu'il a abandonner l'idée de les retenir pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je l'effleure mais sans le caresser franchement ce qui commence à le frustrer. Il tente un mouvement de bassin pour avoir un vrai contact mais je l'esquive ce qui l'énerve prodigieusement. Je trace des arabesques du bout de mes doigts sur ses cuisses tout en lui souriant avant de me saisir fermement de son sexe. Je lui applique un mouvement de va et vient lent qui le soulage un court instant avant de le frustrer à nouveau. Je lui lèche et mordille ses flancs tout en continuant mon mouvement. J'accélère légèrement en léchant un endroit sensible ce qui le fait se cambrer en poussant un long gémissement. J'en peux plus. Je descends tâter le terrain au sens propre comme au figuré. Je m'empare de la bouteille et enduit mes doigts avec le produit. Je passe doucement sur son intimité avant de pousser légèrement.

\- Essais de te détendre et dis-moi si je te fais mal.

Il hoche de la tête mais il n'arrive pas à se détendre pour autant. Il ne reste plus qu'une chose pour le décrisper. Je remets du produit avant de me pencher sur son érection et je souffle doucement dessus. Il est surpris et me regarde intrigué oubliant ce que je fais au niveau de son postérieur. Je lui souris puis je passe lentement mes lèvres sur sa hampe. Il halète fortement et j'en profite pour la lécher de bas en haut. Il gémit et se cambre sensuellement même s'il ne doit pas s'en rendre compte. J'y vais plus franchement en le prenant en bouche. Un léger cri se fait entendre suivit de plusieurs de plus en plus en fort en fonction de ma vitesse. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'avais repris sa préparation. Le produit et la fellation aidant je peux maintenant insérer un second doigt qui passe inaperçu. Je fais quelques mouvements de ciseaux afin de l'assouplir davantage. Je prends le temps de le préparer longuement pour ne pas lui faire mal malgré les protestations de mon corps qui m'ordonne de rejoindre son antre immédiatement. J'avoue avoir de plus en plus de mal à me retenir et les gémissements et cambrements du blond ne m'aide en rien.

\- Ki..Kibaa, j'en peux plus… je vais venir.

Il en est hors de question, en tout cas pas sans moi. Un troisième doigt fait son entrée retardant sa libération. Je continue mes mouvements quelques minutes avant de tous les enlever, récoltant un son désapprobateur. Je me saisit vivement de la bouteille et verse une quantité généreuse de gel froid sur mon sexe qui à l'effet de freiner quelque peu mes ardeurs. Mais c'est sans compter sur Naruto et sa pose offerte. Je pose mes mains sur chacune de ses cuisses et pousse légèrement. La sensation est incroyable et ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais je suis plus gros que trois doigts et il en fait les frais, le pauvre. Je vais pour me retirer mais il me retient en m'agrippant avec ses jambes, m'invitant à continuer malgré la douleur que je lis clairement sur son visage. Je suis maintenant à quatre pattes et je continue à m'enfoncer, me retenant difficilement de ne pas le pilonner sauvagement. Je l'embrasse, pensant faire diversion mais ce n'est pas assez. Je recommence alors mes mouvements de pompes et au fur et à mesure il commence à se décrisper laissant même s'échapper quelques soupirs. Je peux enfin faire de plus ample mouvements ce qui me rapproche un peu trop près du septième ciel et il est hors de question que j'y aille sans lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis complètement déconnecter. La bouche de Kiba autour de mon sexe me procure des sensations inédites fabuleuses. Je me rends bien compte que je gémis comme une fille mais j'en n'ai absolument rien à foutre tant qu'il continue. Je sens vaguement quelque chose s'insérer entre mes fesses mais un mouvement de langue particulièrement habile me fait tout oublier. Une sensation d'étirement se fait ressentir faiblement mais je suis trop à bout pour m'en soucier.

\- Ki..Kibaa, j'en peux plus… je vais venir.

Je sens quelque chose qui se fraye un chemin en moi me calmant quelque peu. Mais la sensation devient assez vite agréable et je manifeste mon mécontentement quand je la perds. J'aperçois Kiba gesticuler avant de sentir quelque chose de chaud et surtout gros se frotter contre mon intimité avant de forcer l'entrée. Il a l'air d'apprécier mais on ne peut pas dire que c'est mon cas. Heureusement, il s'en rend bien vite compte et stoppe sa progression. Je le sens toutefois amorcer un mouvement de recul mais je l'en empêche. Même si j'ai mal, j'en ai vraiment envie. Il est perché au-dessus de moi et reprend sa route. Il vient m'embrasser ce qui diminue un peu la douleur mais pas entièrement. Il m'en faut plus. Il recommence à me caresser tout en promenant ses lèvres dans mon cou et je sens enfin le plaisir revenir. Il fait des va et vient plus franc qui m'entraîne encore un peu plus haut, mes gémissements couvrant largement les siens. Un mouvement un peu plus brusque de sa part me décale et de cette façons, il frappe de plein fouet une chose en moi qui me fait me cambrer à m'en casser la colonne vertébrale et ma bouche s'ouvre sur un cri qui se bloque dans ma gorge. Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais je n'ai envie que d'une chose, qu'il le refasse au plus vite.

\- Recommence.. haletais-je en le serrant avec mes cuisses, toujours accrochées à sa taille.

Il se rengaine en un coup de rein puissant au même endroit et je crois voir les étoiles. Je le supplie de continuer en lui murmurant une litanie de « Kiba » et de « encore » entrecoupé de gémissements et de soupirs de plaisirs. Il ne frappe pas dans le mille à tous les coups mais c'est bien assez suffisant pour me faire décoller. Je suis cramponné à lui et je sens que c'est bientôt la fin. Je me libère sur mon torse en hurlant son prénom et dans une cambrure qui ferait jalouser plus d'une fille. Il me suit de peu dans un gémissement rauque, qui me fout des frissons, avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur moi. Nos deux cœurs battent la chamade et j'ai quelques difficultés à reprendre mon souffle surtout quand il se redresse pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Il me regarde dans les yeux et me murmure du bout des lèvres qu'il m'aime. A cet instant, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde et je compte bien lui prouver mais une douleur lancinante me coupe dans mon élan et m'oblige à me rallonger. Il me regarde contrit mais je lui fais un sourire éblouissant comme je n'en ai jamais fait. Il se couche à mes côté et m'invite à prendre place entre ses bras ce que je ferais volontiers si mon postérieur n'était pas occuper à gueuler contre l'anatomie un peu trop volumineuse de mon petit ami… A cette pensée mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et je m'empresse de le rejoindre, ignorant les protestations de mon derrière. Je me cale confortablement contre lui, la fatigue et ses caresses aidant, je pars rejoindre les bras de Morphée, lui soufflant que je l'aime juste avant de sombrer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveille bien avant mon blond qui est toujours solidement accroché à moi. Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé hier et un seul mot me vient à l'esprit : magique. C'était loin d'être parfait, on hésitait au début mais ce moment restera graver dans ma mémoire et j'espère que lui aussi. Il a un mouvement dans son sommeil et une pointe de douleur se lit sur son visage. En tout cas pour le moment, c'est gravé autre part que dans son esprit. Je souris à mon humour déplorable et j'essaie de m'extirper de son emprise sans le réveiller ce qui s'annonce particulièrement difficile. Une fois l'exploit réussi et son dévolu s'étant jeté sur la couverture, je file dans la cuisine préparer le petit déj en ayant enfiler un boxer au préalable. Akamaru me rejoint et semble être déjà au courant. _C'est comme si j'y étais en même temps._ Et merde, j'avais oublié cette histoire de partage de pensées. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de pouvoir les couper de temps en temps. _Je t'en serais fort reconnaissant en effet. _Je prépare un plateau avec deux bols, du lait, du jus d'orange, de la confiture, du nut et je fais griller de la brioche. Une fois fait je remonte et je tombe sur une scène des plus mignonnes qui soit. Il est agenouillé au milieu du lit défait, la couverture cachant le principal mais découvre ses jambes et il regarde partout, l'air perdu. Quand je pense que je sors avec lui… Il vaut mieux pour lui que j'arrête mes pensées là, c'est pour le bien de son p'tit cul. Je le rejoins et il me fait un grand sourire qui finit en grimace quand il bouge pour me faire de la place. Il va avoir quelques difficultés à s'asseoir aujourd'hui. Je me cale contre le montant du lit et l'attire dans mes bras, dans une pose confortable pour lui avant d'entamer notre p'tit déj. Une simple chose qui relève plus de l'épreuve car j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de le regarder.

Il prend une gorgée de son lait et un mince filet s'échappe de sa commissure des lèvres qu'il essuie paresseusement. Il tartine sa brioche de confiture avant de l'engloutir. Je le regarde, ma tartine à deux centimètres de ma bouche et des idées pas très catholique en tête. Je la repose et finit mon verre de jus d'orange. Lui continue son repas en se fichant de la nourriture qui traîne au coin de sa bouche. J'attrape son menton et lui lèche le coin des lèvres. Il est surpris mais il vient m'embrasser timidement avant de replonger comme si de rien n'était sur son verre. C'en est trop, il le fait exprès ou quoi ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un courant d'air frais me tire de mon sommeil. J'ai encore quelques douleurs qui me rappelle ce qui c'est passait cette nuit. J'ai vraiment aimé et je veux lui montrer. Je me redresse et je constate que je suis seul. Où est-il ? J'ai rapidement ma réponse quand il ouvre la porte, portant un plateau. Quand je pense que je sors avec lui… Je lui souris avant de me déplacer pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir mais mon postérieur me rappelle à l'ordre. Il se place près de moi et pose son chargement sur ses genoux. Charmante attention. Il me prend dans ses bras et nous commençons notre repas. Je bois une gorgée de lait et quelques gouttes s'échappent de mes lèvres et je le vois les suivre des yeux. Je les essuie négligemment, une petite idée en tête. J'étale de la confiture de fraises sur ma tartine avant de la déguster. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et c'est plutôt flatteur de savoir que je peux le rendre dans cet état. Je fais semblant de ne pas le voir et continue mon petit manège. J'ai un peu de résidu au bord des lèvres et il s'en est aperçu à en juger par le nettoyage consciencieux qu'il effectue. Je fais ma mine surprise parfaitement feinte et je l'embrasse doucement puis je l'ignore en buvant mon jus d'orange. Je me penche pour me saisir du pot de nut, agitant ainsi innocemment mes fesses juste sous son nez. Je me rassoie et me prépare une autre tartine. Il est à deux doigt de craquer, il a plus de sang-froid que je ne le pensais. Je savoure ma tartine en exprimant mon plaisir plus que je ne devrais. Je me cale contre lui avec long gémissement et je le sens trembler, il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter la touche finale… Je fais malencontreusement tomber ma brioche sur son entrejambe. Comme c'est ballot.

\- Oups, elle m'a glissé des doigts, dis-je faussement navré. Je ferais mieux de la récupérer.

Il me regarde stupéfait pendant que je me baisse pour prendre mon dû effleurant par mégarde son érection. Il n'a apparemment plus autant de self control. Il balaye de son avant-bras le plateau et se jette sur moi avant de m'embrasser sauvagement. J'ouvre ma bouche l'invitant à y entrer. Il me caresse le torse me faisant me cambrer.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce-pas ?

Merde, grillé. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire d'innocent.

\- Tu crois t'en sortir avec un simple sourire ?

\- Je peux toujours essayer mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir marché. Tant pis.

Je cherche à me carapater mais il anticipe ma manœuvre et me bloque les poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Il me regarde mais je vois ses yeux vaciller avant qu'il ne vienne m'embrasser doucement. Il s'allonge ensuite contre moi et me replace une mèche de cheveux. Il a à nouveau cette lueur qu'il avait quand il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. C'est la première personne à m'avoir regardé comme ça et je remercie Midori. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien tout simplement parce que si elle n'avait rien fait, jamais je ne me serais rendu compte des sentiments que j'éprouve pour Kiba.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà pour la fin les enfants. Du chemin a été parcouru depuis le prologue et c'était une expérience géniale. Je compte donc réitérer l'expérience. Le prologue ainsi que le premier chapitre est déjà écrit. J'ai également d'autre idée dans ma besace mais je ne publierais qu'une histoire à la fois afin de ne pas m'embrouiller le cerveau.

Sur ce je remercie ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire jusqu'au bout et vous dit à la prochaine.


	13. Fausse joie

Et non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je répond seulement aux reviews que j'ai reçu. Le prologue de ma prochaine histoire sera posté demain.

Alycia Panther, merci de m'avoir suivie et j'espère te retrouver sur ma prochaine histoire.

Mathiewpr, j'espère pouvoir lire à nouveau tes commentaires et que la prochaine histoire te donnera envie de me suivre à nouveau.

Eihpostaro, merci pour tes encouragements et je te retrouve donc demain alors =) Je viens également de me rendre compte que ton pseudo n'apparaît pas pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Mais je crois que le point est surement la cause c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mit.

Flicia smith, si c'est le dernier chapitre mais ce ne sera pas la dernière histoire. J'ai encore plein d'idée en tête.

Voilà pour cette histoire et j'espère donc que vous viendrai lire la prochaine.

Sur ce, à plus.


	14. Réponse à Alex

Mon p'tit Alex, excuse moi pour la réponse tardive mais je ne m'attendais plus à recevoir des commentaires sur cette histoire. En tout cas je suis contente qu'elle t'ai autant plu.

Oui je connais One Piece mais j'ai du mal à accrocher donc malheureusement je ne pourrais pas répondre positivement à ta demande. J'espère en tous cas que tu trouveras un auteur qui accepte =)


	15. NeoCrichton

Bonjour, boujour à toi, petit nouveau.

Tout d'abord, je remercie grandement ton amie de parler de mes histoires autour d'elle et je te remercie surtout toi de t'intéresser à ce que j'écris. Oui en effet, les commentaires sont très gratifiants =)

Comme tu a pris le temps de me donner ton avis, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vais te répondre :

Mon langage changeant est conscient, j'aime bien parler en faisant de belles phrases avec des mots rarement employés mixé avec un langage plus courant. Le mixage est certes un peu brusque au début mais je trouve qu'il y a un certain comique derrière. J'espère que tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il me semble pas avoir fait de narrateur omniscient justement, c'est à chaque le point de vue soit de Naruto soit de Kiba qui émettent leur avis mais raconte également l'histoire.

Moi, les gouttes d'eau et les bermudas, une grande histoire d'amour =D Je dois dire pour ma défense que je me suis inspirée d'éléments de fic que j'avais lue en ce qui concerne ce visuel. Pour l'expérience, j'ai également écris ce genre de scènes comme la plupart des histoires que j'ai pu lire.

Je pense mettre un peu améliorée dans mes écrits depuis mais ça, c'est à toi dans juger =)

Sur ce, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Si tu ne veux pas louper mes réponses, inscris-toi sur le site pour que je puisse te répondre en Message privé car si tu ne vois pas ce chapitre, ça veut dire que j'écris tout ça dans le vent... Ouais =)


	16. Re NeoCrichton

C'est là toute la difficulté des points de vu alternatifs et oui ce mot fait porno =)

Les fautes resteront toujours un souci pour moi malheureusement, je crois même en avoir fait une dès la première phrase du prologue. Les deux phrases que tu as cité était et est toujours un problème persistant. Je relis moi même mes textes et connaissant ce que je vais dire, je ne vois pas forcément toujours quand il manque un mot par exemple quelque que est très proche de quelqu'un et du coup ça ne m'a pas sauté aux yeux. Pareil en ce qui concernait l'heure, je pense avoir oublié la négation.

En tout cas, je suis toujours aussi contente que tu poursuive ta lecture tout en commentant =)


End file.
